Harry Potter Book 2: Struggle
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Summary is horrible but if you would like to read it I put it in the A/n sorry! Too tired to fix it
1. Chapter 1

**Book 2**

**Struggle**

**Harry returns to the Dursley home hoping that things will be different, but between his aunt's cruelty and her mysterious new lover, will Harry survive the summer in tact? As bonds form and new information comes to light Harry is left to wonder just where the dark lord Voldemort is, and why he hasn't made his move. Meanwhile Draco tries his hand at solving mysteries and he's not the only one! Will Harry be able to keep his friends safe from the mysteries that lie within the legendary Chamber of secrets?**

**Yeah I know that sucked just read the story.**

**Oh and this story is RATED M FOR A REASON**

**There will be violence,**

**There will be abuse,**

**There will be homosexual relationships both willing and unwilling**

**There will be blood.**

**Now is your chance to turn back.  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

**In my version Harry will not be going to Knockturn ally just yet, perhaps in the third book?**

Chapter 1

_Little Bird_

The night air around the small cookie cutter neighborhood was like ice as the small dusty yellow cab pulled up in front of Number Four Private Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. Neighbors peered out of lacy curtains sneering at the overly late arrival while nearly pressing their faces against the windows to see just who had arrived. Sure enough the side door opened and out climbed a small pale boy with bright green eyes and a lighting bolt scar just above his left eyebrow. The boy, they could see was smartly dressed and held himself proudly even as he gazed up at number four in distaste. The driver of the cab ambled out of the cab and pulled the large trunk from the boot of the car before slamming it shut loudly. The boy turned and casually handed the man money politely thanking him for his services before reaching back and dragging his trunk to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Harry sighed as the lights flickered on throughout the house and reigned in his temper before the door could swing open. Sure enough Petunia opened it gazing at him for a moment in confusion her eyes greedily taking in his expensive clothing. "Boy?" She said with a sneer before glancing around nervously and tugging at her pink robe. "Get in here before the neighbors see you." She snapped tugging him inside though her efforts were in fact pointless. Harry sighed as he dragged his trunk inside and closed the door behind him. Petunia peered out of the kitchen window and huffed at the sight of moving curtains. "Nosy busybodies." She said lifting her chin before turning back to him. Harry had the urge to shift nervously under her gaze and it took all of his self control not to do so. He reminded himself that he was still a powerful wizard.

"You were supposed to pick me up at the station." He drawled lazily. Petunia sneered.

"I suppose they couldn't have just kept you there could they hmmm? No they just send you back here! Tell me freak am I going to have to put up with this every year from now on?" She hissed her eyes bulging slightly. Harry cringed.

"The moment I find a better option believe me, I will be as far away from this place and _you_ as possible." He spat in return. He wasn't their little slave any more, he wasn't about to take- SLAP! Harry reeled from the blow dots flashing behind his eyes as he tried to blink them away. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Harry hissed as the last blow hurled him into the counter his side hitting it hard.

"Now you listen here you little freak!" She hissed grabbing him behind the neck and slamming his face against the table. "I'm not about to take any of your foolishness! You are here because _I_ was kind enough not to leave you on the doorstep of the nearest orphanage!" She gripped his hair and yanked him up until he was facing her. "I don't know what kind of ideas that freak school has put in you head boy but when you're in _my_ house, you follow _my_ rules!" He growled before grabbing the frying pan from over the stove.

"No, no aunt Petunia please!" Harry's bravado seemed to melt away then, all the strength that he'd thought himself capable of was nothing here. Petunia grabbed his hand and placed it on the table. Harry tried in vain to pull her grip away from his wrist but she was too strong for him. Swoosh! CRACK! "Ahhhgahaa!" Harry let out a broken sob as the pan smashed his fingers with a sickening crunch. "No please, please I'll be good please-" Swoosh! CRACK! "Ahhhgahaa!" Swoosh! CRACK! "Ahhhgahaa!" Swoosh! CRACK! "Ahhhgahaa!" Swoosh! CRACK! "Ahhhgahaa!" Harry slid to the floor and cradled his mangled hand to his chest sobbing as reality took him by storm. Here he was not Harry Potter intelligent student making his way to power. Here...Here is was just a boy. An eleven year old with very little in the way of protecting himself. He _hated_ this world.

"Take your junk and get to your cupboard freak! And none of your sniffling either, I don't want Dudders waking up because of you!" Petunia growled in annoyance before tossing the pan in the sink and storming out of the room. Harry shuddered his eyes tearing as he carefully stood and pulled his trunk towards the small white door under the staircase. With shaking hands he unlocked it and pulled it open before sliding his trunk inside and then climbing inside the small space that had become home. He hissed as he closed the cupboard door behind him and centered his magic around his ruined hand gasping with every click, snap and squelch as his magic mended his hand. He panted as he stared at the blood staining his skin hatred growing in his heart. He would kill her. He would kill her and no one would know. How _dare_ she hurt him! How _dare_ she!

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%^$%^

When Harry woke the next day the house was empty and a long list of chores sat on the counter. As Harry did them he searched for weaknesses. Not much had changed in the house since Vernon had died. His things of course were all gone and family portraits had been replaced with pictures of Dudley which Harry thought a bit creepy really. It was almost as if he was walking through a museum centered around Dudley.

He did the chores mechanically but perfectly his mind always searching for a way to kill Petunia. With Vernon he had been lucky. The man's family had a history of heart conditions, with Petunia- he honestly had no idea. Other than poison from smelling too much bleach there really wasn't anything wrong with her. Unlike Vernon she was actually _under_ weight always focusing on the next dieting trend. Frustrated Harry developed a pattern of searching and doing his chores during the day, making meals for Petunia and Dudley, and locking himself in his cupboard to study.

After two long weeks of searching and no results, Harry could only sigh in frustration.

"Hey freak! Make me a snack!" Dudley ordered the moment he saw him. Harry sighed and glanced at the clock before frowning. Had Petunia really been gone, _all_ day? Quickly he put together a tray of nachos before carrying it up to Dudley.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Harry asked as he set down the tray and handed Dudley a can of cola.

"Gym." Dudley said clicking on the TV before stuffing his face. Harry blinked.

"All day?" He said out loud. Dudley grinned with his mouth full a pretty disgusting sight really.

"She's got a boyfriend she wants to impress. Now get out of here!" he said taking a swig of his drink. Harry felt vaguely ill as he slipped out of the room. Aunt Petunia had a boyfriend? He shuddered. Who would want to- the front door slammed open startling him.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Petunia laughed exaggeratedly half leaning, half clinging onto someone. Harry swallowed thickly as he stared at her for a moment in disbelief before glancing to see just _who_ she was clinging to. The man was tall, lightly tanned and a quick look at the cut of his suit told Harry that he was also very wealthy...Harry blinked in surprise recognizing this man as the man from Vernon's funeral.

"Hello boy." The man greeted apparently catching sight of him. Harry startled and met hazel eyes.

"Sir." he said nodding to the man before glancing at Petunia's scowling face. "Umm, sorry I'll just..."

"Oh no don't mind us." The man said with a winning smile.

"Oh dear Chris don't mind _him_." Petunia said dragging the man towards the living room. Harry shook his head in shock. What in the world? The man was obviously handsome and obviously rich, he could do _much_ better than Petunia. Harry shook it off and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. He had already put the roast in the oven hours ago but he needed to make Aunt Petunia's salad and the bread sticks to go along with it...

"So _you're_ the boy-who-lived hmmm?" Harry gasped nearly dropping the roast as he spun around in shock. Suddenly the man was in front of him and something cool and magical was snapped around his wrists. He gazed at them in shock before slowly looking up at the man who was smirking down at him a wand balanced between his fingers. The man slipped his wand up his sleeve before reaching out and helping him settle the tray onto the counter. "Don't want you to burn those beautiful hands." he murmured reaching out to gasp his hand and pulling it to his lips. Harry gasped and snatched his hand back clutching it to his chest.

"Who-who are you!" He demanded. He pulled and tugged on his magic trying to get it to respond to him in case he needed it but nothing worked. The man grinned showing Harry his perfect white teeth as he reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"These bracelets will bind your magic until I see fit to remove them." he said pulling Harry's wrist up to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Harry yanked at his arm but the man was stronger and easily overpowered him. A strong arm reached out and wrapped around his waist pulling him against the man's muscular front. Harry struggled trying to pull away but unable to do anything more than cause the man to lean against him more firmly trapping him.

"Stop-what! What are you doing-! Get off!" The man chuckled at his struggles and Harry found himself close to tears in frustration and fear. The man had his magic, his _magic_! He was helpless! Harry was unable to stop the man from leaning forward and mashing their lips together forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as he stared wide-eyed into glinting hazel eyes. His arms were trapped against the man's hard chest and his body pinned against the counter as the man wound his arms around him and deepened the kiss his tongue stroking Harry's which recoiled at the touch. Harry gasped and sobbed and struggled against the man until his legs and thighs were cramping and the tears were hot as they rolled down his cheeks. When the man finally pulled away he smirked and licked his lips.

"You can struggle all you want little bird but you're mine. Ever since that day at the funeral when I saw you, you were mine." he said sliding the pad of his thumb against Harry's torn bloodied bottom lip. "I've been dating that cow since then waiting until I could catch you little bird." he hissed leaning closer to Harry his hot breath sending shivers of fear through Harry. "And you _are_ mine little bird. No one can save you here you know that." He said chuckling his hands sliding down Harry's sides making him gasp and flinch. But he was too scared to move, he was frozen, by fear, shock, revulsion...it didn't matter, but he was powerless now.

"Wh-why?" he managed to stutter out jerking away from the hand that reached up to caress his cheek. The man chuckled.

"Don't worry little bird, just finish making dinner." he said patting him on the cheek before leaning forward and inhaling deeply his nose close to the pale column of Harry's neck. "It smells delicious." he said before pulling away and slipping out of the room.

"Hmm...oh Chris!" Petunia said sleepily. "I must have dozed off! How long was I out for? Oh I'm so sorry..." Harry blocked out their voices as his legs gave way beneath him and his body shook. What- what just happened what-!" He lifted his fingers to his lips and suddenly felt ill. The man had- had- he closed his eyes and covered his ears not wanting to remember the firm press of the man's lips or the scratch of the stubble on his jaw or- or ah! He shook his head and looked down at the bands on his wrists. The man had bound his magic. He dug his fingers under the edge of the cuff and _pulled_ as hard as he could. Nothing. "Freak!" Petunia hissed a moment later. "Hurry up and finish dinner!" She growled. Maybe- maybe-

"Aunt Petunia that man is a wizard! He's got magic like me-" He tried frantically.

"Obliviate." Harry jumped at the sound of the man's voice and stared into Petunia's glassy eyes.

"Aunt Petunia?" He said his voice trembling almost as much as he was.

"Hmmm?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Go lie down on the couch Petunia." The man said smirking. Petunia glanced back at him before nodding.

"hmmm? Yes...okay." She murmured making her way to the other room. Harry stared at the man wide-eyed with fear.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. The man lifted his chin.

"Erased her memory, and I'll do it again if I have to little bird. Now finish dinner before I decide to eat you instead." He said his eyes heating in a strange way. Harry shook.

"Y-Your sick!" He cried out. Causing the man to frown. "Ho-how could you- I'm a kid! A boy!" He said shaking his head. Suddenly the man was there in front of him again pressing him against the counter.

"I assure you little bird, neither the fact that you are young or a 'boy' as you so elegantly put it will stop me from having you. You are mine!" He hissed his grip becoming punishing. Harry did the only thing he could thing to do- he spit at the man causing him to rear back his expression twisting into something horrible. Harry shrank back readying himself for a blow as the man pulled his arm back palm open ready to slap him- this, this he could handle. Pain he could take- but the other? _No_

The blow never came. Harry cracked an eye open as the arms around him loosened. "You'll regret that little bird." He hissed into Harry's ear before striding out of the room.

"Hmm...oh Chris!" Petunia said sleepily. "I must have dozed off! How long was I out for? Oh I'm so sorry..." Harry stared forward blankly for a moment before slowly turning around and mechanically finishing the food. The man was right. There was nothing Harry could do, his magic was bound and Hogwarts was miles away. No one would want to help him any way, no one ever did. Hadn't he learned that already? Hadn't he remembered that last night when he'd mended his shattered hand? It took him a moment to realize that he'd finished making dinner and setting the table- for three.

"Dinner's ready!" He said before quickly slipping into his cupboard and pulling out his books. A few minuets later he was startled by the door being jerked open. Harry stared up at the man in shock and slowly lowered his arms from the defensive position he'd raised them in without thinking. For a long moment the man stared at him nostrils flaring eyes dark and glittering.

"Is this where you _live_?" he demanded. Harry swallowed very aware that he was defenseless against the man. He shrank back wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Sir?" He tried helplessly his body shaking. The man leaned forward and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the small space and pressing him against the wall before setting the tip of his wand against Harry's temple.

"_Ligilimense_" he whispered. Suddenly Harry found himself reliving his worst nightmares, Vernon, the pain, the shame, being alone, locked in the cupboard, Petunia- all of it. When the man finally pulled away Harry was panting, shaking, crying- weak. The man stumbled back and Harry slumped to the ground curling into a ball. For a long moment Harry's heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard. For Harry it was worse than the man's harsh kisses. It was all his weakness, his pain laid _bare_ simply _taken_ by a man he hardly knew. Harry realized belatedly that he felt worse than when Snape had taken a peek into his mind- no, no _this_..._this_ was, was raw! Those things were a part of him! Things that he had not meant to share with anybody and yet the man had simply ripped them from him! Harry flinched when a hand came to cradle his cheek but the hand was persistent- both hands were and fear crawled up through Harry as they began to pet him.

"No!" He shouted pushing the man off of him and scrambling away. He didn't get far before the man caught him easily swinging him up in his arms and stilling his flailing limbs though not before he could knock several of Dudley's pictures off the wall. "Let go!" He cried struggling to get free. "NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted only to find himself silenced.

"I'm going to take care of you little bird." The man said gazing at him with unfocussed eyes as he kicked Petunia's door open. "I'll kill her for you. Make her suffer." He said setting him down atop the duvet. Harry shimmied back as far as he could the moment he was released but a swift grab held his ankle captive. The man chuckled in amusement and pressed a kiss to his ankle bone before reaching up and holding his wrists together. He whispered a spell and suddenly Harry couldn't move them, couldn't do anything to stop the man as he unbuttoned his shirt and smoothed his hands over his chest. Harry let out a sob as he tried to escape the hands but the man had him pinned and his hands were sliding down in a mock caress. "Don't worry little bird." He murmured his mouth hovering over Harry's navel before lowering and dropping open mouthed kisses to his skin making him gasp and cry out in shock. Harry stared down at the man in horror tugging at his wrists with all his might and struggling to get away from the man's mouth only to freeze up when his pants were suddenly tugged down. He began kicking his legs in earnest only to fall victim to another spell, this one forcing his legs to go lax. He couldn't move them, had no control over them and knew for certain that he was helpless. The man continued to pet him before whispering another spell causing Harry's back to arch and his eyes to widen in true terror as his anal muscles loosened and it suddenly became slick.

No...

No...!

_Nooo!_

But he was alone here! No one could help him no one would no- Harry's eyes widened. ASH! In his terror he called out for the only friend he knew he had and in response felt a wave of fury that wasn't his own before a ripping tearing pain dragged him back to reality as the man pushed into him murmuring soft apologies as Harry sobbed. It hurt...like he was being torn in two. Pain ripped through him and he could do nothing more than gasp and sob against it. It was too much...all of it too much...He sobbed for air as the man began moving making the pain worse with each unsteady lurch. He felt sick.

_Ash..._

He pleaded his friend silently and for a moment could have sworn he heard a roar but there was nothing there no one, no one.

BANG!

Harry cried out as the man atop him cursed and pulled out suddenly. "What the devil-" Harry let out a sob of relief. Someone was there!

"Get the Aurors!" And then the man was gone. Harry couldn't move though so he just listened. There was a thump, another shout- a crash, a groan and then someone else shouted and Harry let out a sob when he recognized the voice as belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter?" Someone cried out but they were far away and he was so dizzy. "_Mister Potter!_" He blinked slowly and squinted his eyes at the blurred face. Someone let out a whimper and belatedly he realized it was probably him. but before he could follow that strand of thought he was slipping away into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 2**

**Struggle**

**Hello all! Hope you are enjoying book 2 so far, unfortunately I have been unable to work very much on book four but seeing as I am so far ahead I'm not at all worried and neither should you be. The past few days however I have made headway in several other stories that I have sitting in my private archives and I can safely say that you are in for a few gems soon. I don't know exactly how long but I would say not very long since I am about to continue working on them as soon as I update this chapter. I think you will be happy with them, most of them are actually rather dark in nature but as any one knows I love a good dark Harry story. So be looking forward to that, and good luck!**

**The usual warnings apply.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**PS. A pairing for this story has not yet been decided however I am up for votes so let me know by PM or reviews. I am also not entirely certain that I want Harry to be monogamous so let me know your feelings on that as well.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

_Aftermath_

Waking up was achingly slow. There was grit in his eyes that felt like sandpaper when the first tendrils of awareness hit him, the sharp bite of sterility was next, and then slowly as his limbs awakened, a sharp memory of pain. He whimpered softly at the pain and jumped when something cold was pressed to his lips his eyes snapping open vibrant terrified green gazing up at Snape in confusion.

Why?

And then like a wave the memories came crashing in leaving a destructive wake in their path.

"Potter drink, it will make the pain go away."

Snapes voice was like a grating rock, loud and far too close. He opened his mouth and let out a strangled sound flinching when the man's cool knuckle brushed his skin where the man was holding the vial. Immediately Snape stepped back giving him some much needed space. Harry's eyes frantic for comfort settled on his wrists which were much to his immense relief bare except for the small band with his name and several numbers that he didn't understand. But even that- the small fragile bit of paper was too much and suddenly he was tugging at it with his hands frantic to tear it off by force.

"Potter you're hurting yourself, let me." Snape said cutting through his fog of panic. Harry could only look up at the man with wide, tearful eyes as he held out his reddened wrist helplessly. Snape dropped his gaze and with a quick snip removed the offending band. Harry shuddered visibly and his eyes closed as relief washed through him. Hesitantly, almost afraid to look, he reached out to his magic.

He let out a broken sob.

It was there.

He couldn't help curling into a ball, couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks and somehow it didn't matter that Snape had seen them. Somewhere there was a scraping sound and when Harry opened his eyes Lucius Malfoy was staring down at him face hard but eyes soft, too soft and too sad. It felt like pity and left a bitter tang in his mouth. Harry made the tears go away and forced himself to sit up. He didn't need any ones pity. He swallowed his mouth dry and sour but forced himself to speak wincing at the sound.

"Where?" He managed. Snape held out the vial and a glass of water and Harry accepted it with trembling hands drinking the potion with one gulp and following it gratefully with the cool sweet water.

"Saint Mungos, a wizarding hospital." Snape said accepting the vial. This time when their fingers brushed Harry didn't shudder. A thrill of fear shot through him though at his next question.

"H-Him?" He asked his body tensing from the single syllable. Snape's expression was blank for which he was grateful.

"Azkaban, I'm sure you've read about it?" Snape said with an inquiring glance. Harry nodded numbly. Yes-yes he had for all the good it did him. "He awaits his trial wherein he will most certainly be given the Dementors kiss, I trust you know what that is?" Harry nodded his head slowly something hard forming in the pit of his stomach. Anger, raw, pure, bitter- the man deserved worse than even that fate he glanced at Lucius Malfoy and knew what the man saw in his eyes. And this time, he wasn't afraid of it.

Blood lust.

Lucius Malfoy nodded slowly. The connection made Harry turned back to Snape who was watching him a small frown on his face. "Ash?" He said his voice nearly giving way.

"Nearly tore down our training grounds to get to you. He was what first alerted us to the fact that something was wrong actually. Dragons are especially restless during their first few weeks, but this was something else entirely." Harry fingered the edge of his sheets for a moment as he steadied himself for his next question.

"The blood wards?" He said with a bitter knowing smile. Malfoy's gaze darkened at this.

"There were none." He said simply but with promise. "A fact which I can assure you is being _thoroughly_ investigated." He assured. Harry nodded slowly. Something about the way the man said that...his shoulders fell. Of course. That man- he'd searched his mind.

"He told you?" He said softly. Lucius Malfoy seemed to hesitate before nodding.

"Under Veritaserum he admitted to everything, his own crimes- and the crimes of the Dursley's against you." Lucius said his voice tightening. Harry nodded.

"And?"He said looking away.

"Until further notice Albus Dumbledore's guardianship has been revoked, you are effectively a ward of the Ministry of Magic and for the time being under my custody." He said his eyes unreadable. Harry nodded slowly.

"Because of Ash." He said beginning to understand. Malfoy however shook his head.

"No." Harry frowned in confusion before relaxing his face.

"A perk of being Draco's friend then?" He said with a nod. Malfoy shook his head again.

"No Mister Potter, you will find that the wizarding world does not take kindly to child abuse at all. The Malfoy family in particular has been a big part of the wizarding world's Child Services department for decades. _Any_ child made a ward to the ministry is welcome into my home." Malfoy said firmly. Harry stared at the man in confusion for a moment.

"There _is_ more to it though." He said feeling like he was missing something, Lucius Malfoy's gaze gave nothing away. It was only when he looked at Snape that the niggling doubt began to surface. The Malfoy's had been nothing but kind to him, going so far as to invite him to Christmas- but why? He had been sure at the time that it was only Snape's stubborn need for him to have a happy Christmas like all the other children but...His eyes widened and then narrowed. The clothes. At the time he had been too shocked and awed by the gift to question it, but how had the Malfoy's known that he needed them? The only other time that Lucius Malfoy had seen him he was in his school robes which had been tailored for him at the beginning of the year. Slowly he turned towards Snape. "I warned you Snape." He said anger and fear warring against each other inside him. He felt, betrayed somehow.

"And I told you to give it your best shot." Snape returned evenly. "There is no way on earth that I would _ever_ let such a thing occur knowingly." He said staunchly. Harry curled his fists into tight balls until the skin stretched and became white.

"So what? You had the Malfoy's investigate?" He hissed. Snape narrowed his gaze.

"I asked Lucius to look for a paper trail at the ministry, I wanted to know just _how_ you ended up with the muggles. He put the rest together by himself when Dumbledore admitted to being your guardian." Snape said but Harry smirked and shook his head in understanding.

"Sly but it won't work, after all it wasn't Lord Malfoy that went out and bought me clothes was it? No, you didn't tell _him_. You told his wife!" Harry said gritting his teeth. Snape pressed his lips together.

"I did." He admitted and Harry flinched as if he'd been hit.

"Those were _my_ memories!" He cried suddenly feeling weak again.

"And you are _my_ student! I'll be damned if I let another student walk out of Hogwarts knowingly abused and without any one to turn to!" His hands were white as they gripped the arms of his chair and suddenly what the man was saying hit home. His eyes widened anger forgotten and Snape looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"You-" He cut himself off and looked away. Suddenly it all seemed so silly to be fighting the man over this. Snape had done it to help him. It was only his own fear and shame that told him that this was something terrible. It was only years of listening to the Dursleys that made him think that no one should ever find out about what they did to him- because then they'd know. They would know that he was a freak. But that wasn't right was it? No, he wasn't a freak- he was special. He tightened his gaze and nodded to himself. "Thank-you." He said tightly. Snape opened his mouth as if to argue only to blink in surprise and relax a bit.

"You are very welcome mister Potter." He said with a tilt of his head. Harry pressed his lips together and looked down.

"You can call me Harry if you would like." He said almost shyly. The man let out a small breath and for a moment was quiet.

"Very well...Harry, of course it wouldn't do to breech decorum at Hogwarts but when we are alone I will endeavor to do so." Harry glanced up, caught the man's eyes and darted them back down nodding.

"Touching." Lucius said reminding them that he was there. "However, I seem to remember that there is a certain dragon that nearly took out three of my best men before he could be sedated, I highly doubt he will rest until he sees you safe mister Potter." He said inclining his head. Harry nodded and tossed the bed covers off.

"And just what do you think you're doing Mist- Harry?" Snape said narrowing his eyes. Harry blinked at him.

"Getting up- I need to see Ash." He said frowning. Snape sneered.

"You are wounded Harry there is no way-" Harry stood gracefully and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"My magic healed me sir I'm fine now." He said looking around for some clothing.

"Mister Potter." Malfoy said causing him to glance back at the man who was surveying him with glinting eyes. "Just what do you mean when you say that your magic healed you?" He demanded. Harry frowned.

"I mean just that, my magic healed me, it always has." he said with a shrug. "Do you know where my clothes are?" He asked not noticing the silence.

"Harry, are you saying that your _magic_ has regenerative properties?" Snape said looking suddenly stiff. Harry frowned and looked back at them confused.

"Um, yes, how else would I have survived the Dursley's?" he said wincing slightly at his own wording.

"Impossible." Malfoy said leaning forward a bit. Harry scowled and glanced around picking up the pair of scissors he'd used to cut the band off his arm.

"Possible." He said cutting a gash in his arm causing the men to gasp and lean forward only to stare in shock as the skin knit its self back together. Harry wiped the blood away absently and took a step back. "Er...doesn't your magic heal you too?" He asked. He'd assumed that other witches and wizards had the same ability. Snape took a deep breath and let it out.

"No Potter, that particular trait is a blood-line gift." Snape said frowning curiously. Malfoy raised his cane and traced it's head across his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Indeed." he agreed absently. Harry nodded carefully.

"Well, my father _was _a pure blood." he said with a tilt of his head. Snape snorted.

"Your father never had this particular gift Potter, trust me. He spent more time in the hospital wing because of some prank gone wrong than most people do in a lifetime." Harry shrugged. But Malfoy looked thoughtful.

"I wonder..." He said to himself causing Snape's gaze to snap towards him.

"What?" Snape demanded. Lucius Malfoy glanced at him his eyes glittering in thought.

"Tell me Severus, what was one of the first things to come to mind when you saw Potter's mudblood aunt?" He said tilting his head slightly. Snape's expression darkened.

"I wanted to kill her." he said evenly. Malfoy nodded.

"And?" He pressed. Snape shifted slightly his expression uncomfortable.

"And I wondered how she could do such a thing." He sneered. Malfoy leaned even further.

"_And_?" He pressed one last time. Snape pressed his lips together.

"Is this really necessary Lucius? Get to the point!" He snapped irritably. Malfoy smirked.

"Let me guess, you thought: 'How could Lily's sister do such a thing? Lily- kind, intelligent, fiery witch- who was _nothing_ like her sister.'" he said pointedly. Snape narrowed his gaze.

"You knew my mother too? She was in Gryffindore though..." Harry said tilting his head to the side. Malfoy ignored him though and instead watched as something seemed to click into place in Snapes mind.

"Nothing like her sister...I never thought of it, after I found out that she was a muggle born I didn't really care to find out who her parents were. But you're right, she didn't look or act like any of them." Snape said in shock. Harry frowned. What? What was the man talking about? Malfoy nodded and leaned back.

"I'll see what I can find out." Malfoy said satisfied Harry frowned.

"You think...that my aunt wasn't really my aunt?" He said shakily. Malfoy gazed at him blankly.

"Potter...there were _no_ blood wards." he said quietly. "But any one who knows anything about Magic would know that a sacrifice like the one your mother made for you would have left blood wards behind." He said intently. Harry looked away. It was hard to think. That he had been put with the Dursleys with the excuse of wards that never existed. No wonder Snape had it investigated. He nodded and looked away.

"May I see Ash now?"

$%^%$$%^$%^$%^%$^

Severus Snape sat across from Lucius Malfoy his lips drawn into a thin grim line. Around them the lush gardens were brightly lit and the crisp air made the warm sun pleasurable, between them sat a elegant garden table arrayed with all the delicacies that Malfoy tea tended to include. Nothing was ever second best in Malfoy manor. But that was not why he was here, the reason for his visit lay in Lucius Malfoy's gloved fingers, a folder, thin and in all appearances entirely unremarkable. But Snape knew that it bore something if importance. He also knew that Malfoy was going to make him work for it.

"How is Potter?" he asked almost dismissively- they both knew that the tone was false. Malfoy smirked thinly.

"As engaging as ever." He said almost briskly. Snape narrowed his eyes pointedly to which Malfoy smirked before looking away.

"You know that isn't true." Snape said rolling his eyes. Lucius nodded his expression darkening slightly.

"He _seems_ entirely unaffected." He said slowly. Snape glanced at him sharply.

"But?" He demanded. Lucius Malfoy was not a man prone to showing emotion but indeed he appeared perplexed.

"He refused to see a mind healer so I cannot tell you much." He said wryly. Snape snorted.

"His mind was just as brutally raped as his body Lucius, I doubt he'd let any one in at this point." He said knowingly. Lucius nodded slowly.

"He has requested a tutor in Occlumency." He said gazing at Snape out of the corner of his eye. Snape stiffened but nodded.

"Of course I will tutor him, but that is not the reason I'm here is it?" He demanded. "Quit stalling and spit it out Lucius." He urged his old friend. Lucius sighed heavily- an action he was not prone to give.

"I don't understand it Severus, in some ways- in fact in many ways he is incredibly mature, but in others- there are times when I am truly struck by the fact that he is a child." Severus nodded.

"How?" He said knowingly. Lucius shook his head.

"He had no idea just what that monster did to him. He was too young to even understand the concept of sex let alone understand that he was raped." He said shaking his head. Snape nodded.

"Perhaps that is a good thing. Rape can be the ruin of a person, for Harry it was just another act of violence that he was made to endure. I have no doubt that it will effect him, but he will stand up and brush himself off just as he has always done. If there is one thing that I have noticed about him it is his ability to get back up. He seems to believe that once the injury has been healed that there is no reason to linger on it- a tool which will be helpful if he truly wants to learn how to guard his mind." Severus said sipped his tea with deliberate grace as he allowed Lucius to mull over his words.

"You will teach him then?" Lucius said at length. Snape inclined his head.

"Of course...once he's a bit older." He said glancing at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy smirked.

"He won't like that." He said knowingly. Snape nodded.

"Of course he won't but seeing as the choice is me or Dumbledore, who do you think he will choose?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Malfoy nodded slowly. "Besides, I still have a library of books which I have every intention of having him memorize." He said lifting his chin. Lucius snorted slightly.

"Do you intend to make him a potions master?" Malfoy said with raised eyebrows. Snape snorted.

"He hasn't the natural inclination towards potions, if anything I intend to have him overcome a preconceived weakness. If he learns now then his analytical mind will make up for the lack of natural talent." He said knowingly. Malfoy nodded slowly.

"But that is not all you intend to teach him...is it?" he said tilting his head to the side his eyes intent. Snape settled his cup against the saucer with an audible click.

"You think that I would waste ambition like that? You've seen it first hand, the boy has the drive to do great things in the future and I would be a fool not to be there to help him achieve them. You should be glad he's allied himself with Draco, without him Draco would probably be dead." he said bluntly his eyes serious. "I never pressed the boy but I know and I think you know as well that the excuse he gave us for what happened in those tunnels was false. Potter walked into a deathtrap in Draco's stead even after Draco _stole_ one of the only memento's he has of his late father, _and_ he lived!" He said his expression stony. Malfoy nodded carefully.

"Which is why," He said settling the folder between them. "I intend to have him emancipated." He said forcefully. Severus' face fell his skin becoming ashen.

"_What?_" He demanded tightly. Malfoy nodded.

"You've seen it Severus. The look in his eyes. He holds himself separate from the other students and from us because he wants to be free, he wants to be able to pursue his future without having people like the mudbloods or even the Headmaster getting in the way. If this case goes the way I think it will, Potter will not come out unscathed. Dumbledore will make this brutal, ugly, and he will use every trick in his considerably large book to make it go away.

This case, no matter how clean cut will probably go on for _years_ and in the end Dumbledore will probably not suffer as we would like him to. Potter will not feel justified until the headmaster is punished. It will become a bitter seed which will grow and grow and grow and the people Potter will be most likely to focus it on will be us because who else would you trust to look after him Severus?" He said forcefully.

"If he is not emancipated, if he does not understand himself to be free of obligation to us, he will come to resent us." he said pointedly. "Potter does not need a caregiver nor does he want one, every figure placed in that position has failed him terribly. What he needs are allies, mentors, people who ultimately have no say in his life." He said with a nod. Snape picked up the folder and opened it slowly his gaze thoughtful.

It was all there.

The paperwork that could free Potter from any legal hold was there, filled out. He was the only living heir to a major pure blood line so procuring this sort of paperwork wasn't really very hard to do despite his age. Potter already had an entire fortune awaiting him and had a hand in several majorly lucrative businesses, his bonding with the dragon was like icing on the cake. Potter was officially responsible for another being and while the dragon stayed on Lucius' grounds it lawfully belonged with Potter.

"Severus." Lucius' voice was soft this time his eyes knowing. "You once told me that no man could ever tame Lily Evens, she didn't need other people, she never did. Tell me that you don't see the same fire in Harry Potter's eyes?" He said slowly. "I know that you want to protect him for her sake, she was your best friend despite her flaws and yours. So much so that you were willing to make her hate you just to protect her. But like Lily the only way you can truly protect him is to let him go." He said in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. It wasn't often that they spoke like this, in fact Severus could probably count the number of times it had happened on one hand. But no matter what Lucius had always been a friend to him- a wise friend.

"Alright." He said stiffly before summoning a quill and some ink. He hesitated though and for a moment though about drawing back. But Lucius was right, the Harry Potter he had come to know would only learn to hate them if they tried to play the part of guardian. They would have to teach Potter to accept their care as friends and allies, it was the only way- though to be honest the idea of being friends with an eleven year old would take some growing used to. He sighed heavily and signed his name knowing that if ever there were an eleven year old that could handle growing up too soon, it was Harry Potter. He was indeed quite like his mother. Lucius smiled slightly as he took the file and signed his own name.

"There, tonight I will take this in and have it taken care of. I believe that for the time being it would be wise for us to keep this a secret." He said before standing. Severus followed reluctantly.

"And what of Potter? Just when do you plan on telling _him_?" He asked with a slight sneer. Lucius smirked a glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes.

"Potter was the one to ask me for this Severus, or rather he tricked me into it." He said shaking his head slightly. Snape became still.

"_What_?" He demanded. Lucius smirked.

"Well, I suppose he didn't quite _trick_ me into it, he won it fair and square." He said smiling slightly. Was that Severus' imagination, or was the man actually enjoying this? Severus knew of course that Lucius Malfoy was quite the sore loser unless the person winning won in a way that was truly clever enough to cause his respect to out rule his childishness.

"Doing what?" He demanded wondering what Potter was up to this time.

"Chess." Malfoy said smirking. "It seems that you can learn to play from books. It also seems that Malfoy manor boasts quite the selection of books on the particular subject." Severus scowled.

"So he beat you at chess?" he said incredulously. Lucius Malfoy was one of the best chess players he'd ever met and that was saying something. Malfoy chuckled.

"Draco told me that Potter had never played chess before so when the boy came to me and requested the emancipation papers- which apparently he'd read up on, I said that I would procure them...if he won a game of chess against me." He said lightly. Snape smirked understanding now.

"He tricked you when you thought you were tricking him?" He said knowingly. Malfoy snorted.

"He's managed to have the house-elves enamored with him, they helped him the little blighters- caused enough ruckus to distract me at a crucial moment in the game, next thing I know checkmate! He used an obscure and complex move created by my own great grandfather." Lucius said shaking his head slightly. Severus snorted.

"Why Lucius...is that a hint of _respect_ I hear towards the boy?" He said raising his eyebrows. Lucius snorted.

"There are very few people that have the cunning and the audacity to try to trick a Malfoy Severus, if anything I see it as a reason to invest more into him than I already have, better to be friends than enemies at this point. It's clear that the boy has potential." He said haughtily. Severus snorted and accepted the pot of floo powder before following Lucius through the floo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the next chapter (obviously) I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think. I've gotten some great reviews which I'd like to thank you all for and to let you know I will be posting another chapter this week so yay...right. Anyway happy reading and as always if you have any questions send me a PM or leave it in a review I will get back to you as soon as I am able!

General warnings apply

Mistress Slytherin

Chapter 3

_A Glance Through Severus Snape's Eyes_

The dragon reservation was just as breathtaking as he had remembered it being. The sky was just as crisp and clear, the air just as tight from the altitude. The slight breeze with no recognizable pattern except for the fact that it is erratic brushes them its cause a hundred or so winged creatures stirring it up. A tall young man approaches with an easy smile and a raised hand his skin bronze from his time outside.

"Lord Malfoy!" He greets only to duck a moment later as a stronger gust of wind beats down on him. And then she lands, ever graceful and powerful the proud blue dragon, queen of her kind, Iris. Severus is once again struck by the softening of Lucius expression- softer than it is around anyone save his own wife and son, a look he has secretly coveted for a very long time. Severus looks away pointedly brushing the stray thought aside recognizing it to be pointless and of little use- and there they are. Lily's eyes, intense and quiet, somehow stronger now than they had been at the end of the school year. The boy himself is still pointedly small and petite for his age as he clutches yet another large tome nearly larger than himself. Snape knows that some day the boy will be able to use his stature to his own advantage if he hasn't already. Others would see only a small fragile waif that could easily be knocked down, but Snape would know that the boy's strength was hidden in his eyes.

"Professor." Harry says with a nod before glancing up sensing before we do the approaching gust of wind as the pitch black dragon lands gracefully it's impressive body rigid with protective intent as yellow eyes gaze at them. A flash of recognition and a huff of warm air and the dragon relaxes knowing that they will not hurt it's mother figure. Again he is struck by an immediate and intense softening of features as the boy actually leans towards the dragon their bond stronger and deeper than even Lucius' is.

"Harry." he greets, and there it is, the boy has given him something that he has not yet given to Lucius even now as they trade looks of understanding over their mutual adoration of their respective Dragons. The thought seems oddly settling and for a moment Severus wonders why. "I trust you are well?" he can't help the pointed look he gives the boy his eyes obviously scanning the oddly frail yet improving stature. The subtle changes in the tone of skin and gloss of hair tells Severus that the boy has indeed been taking his potions and spending copious amounts of time outside in the fresh air even if that time was spent studying which he suspects. Potter as usual seems unbalanced by his question ever unsure of his intent. Lucius was right, the boy has never had someone to look after him the way he should have. Well, even friends look after one another don't they? He thinks still reconciling himself to the fact that he has signed Harry's freedom.

"Yes, thank you sir." He says brushing the discomfort off before looking at Lucius Malfoy pointedly. One meticulous eyebrow arches and lips twitch in amusement. Yes, Severus' earlier idea was true. Lucius has come to respect the boy to a certain degree. It only irks him slightly that it has happened so quickly, even with Severus it took years to earn Lucius' acknowledgment. But then he didn't have the advantage of Lucius having a foolish son in need of protection from his own boredom induced madness.

"Good to see you too Potter." He says to both their annoyance. Lucius has always been good at sidestepping for his own amusement. Much to Severus' surprise even the dragons are annoyed by this and Iris nudges Lucius with a narrowed gaze which causes Lucius to frown in shock. Iris does a dragons approximation of raising an eyebrow and cranes her neck towards Potter who can't hide his smirk as he reaches out and pats her head. Severus can't help but snort at the betrayed expression on Lucius' face.

"It seems that Potter has gained more than just your house-elves' loyalty Lucius." Severus says smirking absently at Lucius' expense. Gray eyes narrow and Severus swears he can see Iris roll her eyes before moving back and nudging Lucius huffing in impatience.

"Careful Potter." Malfoy warns obviously miffed only to find himself hissed at by his own dragon.

"I'm afraid that your dragon has accepted mister Potter as part of her clutch Lord Malfoy, her instincts are that of a protective mother." Pitches in the young dragon handler form earlier. Lucius frowns his annoyance dissipating in understanding.

"How on earth did that happen?" he said leaning into Iris without noticing it.

"I can't quite tell you." The Dragon handler said with a shrug.

"She could feel that I had been wounded." Harry said absently though he is still clearly amused. "Did you know that she is expecting a clutch of her own?" He said tilting his head to the side. Severus' eyebrows soar at the look of excitement on Lucius' face as he turned to Iris who seemed entirely smug. Yes, Lucius had said something about the creature refusing to mate, apparently she had yet to find a suitable mate- or in other words she was just as picky and haughty as Lucius.

"Excellent!" he said grinning. Potter's smile softens slightly.

"Her hormones caused her to recognize me as one of her own." He said though it was obvious Lucius was beyond listening. Instead he was quite busy preening with Iris.

"Her mate?" Lucius demanded looking at the dragon handler who winced slightly at the sharp tone.

"An impressive Blue-back like herself Lord Malfoy." he said causing Harry to snort.

"Impressive?" He quipped- "Try monstrous." He said causing Iris to lift her head proudly. Lucius frowned and shook his head. The Dragon handler winced slightly.

"True, he was flown in a month ago completely wild, had an injured wing nearly fried our best handlers." He said rubbing his hands together, a nervous gesture Severus noted. "She claimed him without a second thought, the other dragons didn't dare contest her." And Severus could believe it, Iris was the largest he'd ever seen of her kind, which was perhaps the reason it was so hard for her to discover a worthy mate. Lucius frowned his eyes narrowed.

"And _why_ was I not informed?" He demanded. The handler winced.

"It's been a busy month Lord Malfoy." he said weakly. And Severus could imagine that it had been, what with Potter's dragon going mad on them and the arrival of a particularly spirited Blue-back that was apparently larger than Iris and wild to begin with.

"That is no excuse." Lucius snapped irritably while stroking the softer scales around Iris' neck reverently. Potter shook his head and stayed out of the argument his gaze drawn to his own dragon who was nuzzling him gently, affectionately its gaze worried even still. What happened to Potter had required that he be moved to the Dragon reservation until their bond was settled more.

It was obvious to Severus that it had been good for both of them, Potter was relaxed now after having spent a few weeks feeling absolutely safe around his bonded dragon and the dragon was calm. The night of Potter's attack Severus had gone with Lucius and witnessed for himself just how truly terrifying a desperate and enraged dragon could be. He couldn't help but see the resemblance between the dragon that night and the way Harry Potter had looked the night he had peeked into his mind. Desperate, frightened, furious- eyes pleading in a way that demanded Severus' soul to _do_ something. The moment he had seen that look he had known that something was wrong with Potter. He had to admit though that in that moment of understanding, had he been in Lucius' shoes he would have let the Dragon go. Let the beast wreak havoc on that tasteless neighborhood filled with people who so obviously _saw_ everything without allowing themselves to see what two seconds standing in the Dursley home had told him.

_He looked at the parchment's strewn across the table with an intense stare gazing over his calculations carefully step by step in mild frustration trying to see what needed to change in his formula. The floo flared to life suddenly causing him to pull his wand- a reflex from the war_. _Lucius strode out his lips pursed._

_"Severus, do you have Potter's address handy?" He demanded without a word of greeting. Severus frowned at Lucius in shock before nodding._

_"Why?" he demanded. What in heavens sake had the boy gotten himself into this time? Gray eyes snapped towards him._

_"His dragon went wild and we need to get Potter to calm him." He said an edge to his voice that told Severus all he needed to hear. His mind was drawn back to the images he'd seen in the boy's mind. The boy had said that he would be fine now though, now that his uncle was dead_.

_"Yes alright but I'm coming with you." he said sharply his hands already pulling a heavy cloak from the back of his chair. Lucius pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded sharply before striding back through the floo with Severus hot on his heels. Chaos was all Severus could see stepping off the hearth as handlers skittered to and fro and nearly an instant later he knew why. Heat seared the air as a broken torn roar blasted through the door. With wide eyes he stared at the magically reinforced fireproof window as it bowed under the pressure of the fire the orange and yellow flames bearing their own type of magic. Carefully he stepped forwards as Lucius gathered a few men behind him. he peaked out the window cautiously ever aware of the danger and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the dragon. Gone was the nearly harmless creature that had been content to tamely sit beside Potter while he studied or even the curious winged creature who's actions had seemed surprisingly childish. Here was the reason Dragons were feared. Here, black scales hard and glistening as the muscles strained and ripple beneath them_. _Here where claws struck out razor sharp and dangerous swiping at any who dared stop him wings straining against the thick chains holding him down. Yellowed eyes flashed, met his pupils dilating. Severus felt his heart stop. _

_This was not some mindless creature in an animistic rage._

_He had seen this look before._

_"Lucius now!" He heard himself snap his gaze lingering on the dragons for a moment longer before he spun on his heel hardly waiting for Lucius to follow before flooing out. Abarella Figg dropped her tea with a crash as he strode through followed shortly by Lucius and two dragon handlers. There was no time for greetings as he pushed through and out her front door crossing the street with intent and blasting the door down. His eyes darted from the mess in the living room to the door that stood wide open beneath the stairs. Lucius was the one that moved around his stiff form and actually looked into the cupboard his expression suddenly white with rage. Severus forced himself to look and had to swallow thickly against the bile that rose in his throat at the sight of the small nest of blankets surrounded by open textbooks. The walls were spattered with blood and a bucket sat in the corner already partially filled with urine and feces. They heard a muffled shout from over head and Lucius looked up at the sound of footfalls just in time to dodge a curse. White hot rage surged through Severus and he suddenly knew that this would be a **very** short battle._

_"What the hell are you doing-" it only took one whiff of the man to have Severus lashing out curse after deadly dangerous curse hissing from his lips._

_"Get the Aurors!" Lucius called back to the others before lifting his own wand as the man on the stairs dodged and twisted skilfully around Severus' curses. But Severus was beyond seeing red, not when he could smell Potter on the man, not when he could smell blood, sex **and** Potter on the man. No- he was seeing white. His curses began to range from dangerous to outright deadly his intent giving him the edge he needed to rain them down on the man who with on awkward twist slipped from a step right into a screaming yellow curse that left his eyes wide with agony his mouth opening as he through his head back though no sound came out as he tumbled to the foot of the stairs. A hand on his wrist restrained him from cursing the man again and Severus was only coherent enough to see Lucius' eyes as he panted a darker side of him opening up for him in a way that it hadn't for many years._

_"Lucius." he hissed. The blond pressed his lips together._

_"He's not worth Azkaban Severus." Lucius muttered. The very name of the place had him flinching and shoving the door to that darker place inside him closed. He glanced down at the man who was still shivering in the aftershocks of his last curse and the hand holding his wand twitched._

_"Lets get to Potter." He hissed before binding the man. Lucius nodded jerkily and then easily sidestepped the man before climbing the steps Severus hot on his heels once more. They didn't even need to glance at the first or second doorway, the scent of pain was obvious to them both as it wafted out of the third larger room. The sight that assaulted him was one Severus knew he would never rid himself of._

_"Potter!" Lucius was the first to react rushing to Potter's side as glazed pain filled eyes gazed up at them in confusion and unfocussed attention before with a whimper sliding shut. The small broken body shuddered once before falling lax. Severus knocked Lucius out of the way and hovered his wand over the body scanning him before cursing._

_"He's hemorrhaging." he muttered._

"Professor?" Severus was snapped back to the present as the same green eyes gazed up at him. Green, clear, suspicious and walled yes, but alive and better. Yes, it was better that the boy was truly innocent to what happened to him, he would understand later of course if he didn't already have some inkling of it. Potter gave him an amused look. "I asked why you won't give me occlumency lessons yet." he said though it was an obvious demand. Severus frowned. Lucius was deep in conversation with the handler already discussing Iris' clutch.

"Firstly because your brain has not yet fully developed, it is still growing if we were to begin now it could potentially harm you." he said clinically. Potter paled slightly and nodded.

"And?" he said knowing that there was more. The boy was too good at reading people Severus decided.

"_And_" Severus drawled. "I don't think you truly grasp the extent of occlumency training." He said inclining his head slightly. Something- intelligence Severus recognized belatedly flashed behind the boy's eyes.

"You mean the bond?" He said cautiously. Severus was rather taken aback.

"Have you discussed this with anyone?" he asked knowing that that particular tidbit was not written in very many books, at least not the legal ones. Potter shook his head slowly.

"The Malfoy library is rather extensive." He said blithely causing Severus to snort. Of course Lucius would have a book like that on hand.

"Yes, I see." he said smirking slightly. "Then you understand that there will be a bond created through you and your chosen teacher? You understand that as your teacher I would have access to your memories? That I could pry open your darkest of secrets?" He said with narrowed eyes. Potter nodded slowly, hesitantly a flash of fear visible for only an instant.

"Yes." He said his voice rough. "But I don't think you would betray me." He added in an uncharacteristic show of trust. Severus was struck by it and immediately wary.

"And where is the logic behind that?" He demanded hoping that Potter wasn't just being emotional.

"You have too much interest in my future." Potter said easily. "Otherwise you wouldn't have done all that you have already done for me. I may not understand some of the things you do, they don't make sense to me." he said shaking his head. "But that night- on Halloween...you weren't at the feast either." He said with narrowed eyes suspicion lurking behind them. "And you knew my mother." he said causing Severus to inhale sharply caught off guard.

"Who told-" Severus began only to be stopped by the look of triumph in the boy's eyes. He narrowed his gaze.

"You did, just now." Potter said easily.

"Little sneak." Severus muttered causing Potter to smirk. "But there's more to this isn't there?" he demanded. Potter's smirk fell and a slight hardly noticeable tremble wracked him.

"That man." he said still unable to say the man's name though they both knew who he was talking about. Potter only ever showed this much emotion when speaking about the man. "He entered my mind." he said shivering. Severus understood. To Potter, the violation of his mind was far worse than the violation to his body. He nodded in understanding.

"You would rather risk my seeing your memories than have to live by the fear of having someone force their way into your mind again." He said watching as Potter's expression shifted allowing his fear to show through for just an instant.

"Yes." he said leaning into his dragon who let out a small noise of distress. Severus nodded absently.

"Then you would be glad to know that I am working on creating a potion that should nullify any of the possible negative effects of learning Occlumency at an earlier age." He said smiling slightly at the boy's widened eyes. "Unfortunately it is only in it's beginning stages and I am having trouble with the basic formula but I have discovered the first step to the process. I am unsure of how long this will take or if the potion will have to be taken in stages as I am beginning to suspect but for now," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box holding it out to him. Green eyes widened and glanced up at him in confusion.

"Sir?" He said softly.

"Take it." Severus said easily. A small slender hand reached out and accepted the box green eyes questioning. Severus rolled his eyes. "Open it." he ordered slightly amused. Potter frowned but opened the box blinking at the simple gold band. "It was your mother's wedding band." Severus admitted softly. Potter looked startled and nearly dropped it.

"How?" He asked his eyes slightly wild. Severus smiled slightly.

"I was going to put it into the box with the other things from Godrics Hallow but I thought better of it, and now I'm glad I did. The gold will heat up the moment someone that knows Ligilimency is near, if you shake hands with that person you will feel a pulse. If this happens avoid eye contact with that person at all costs, the ring will protect you to a certain degree but it cannot protect you if you allow yourself eye contact." He explained watching as Potter tried to slip the ring on his index finger only to find it a tad too big. "Here." Severus said tapping his wand against the ring to re-size it. Potter stared at it for a long moment a hint of something desperate in his eyes before he looked up and directly into Severus' eyes.

"Thank you." he said softly and for all his ability to lie and trick his way out of a situation Severus knew that these words were not false. A satisfaction filled him that he didn't quite understand as Potter looked back at the ring the fear in his eyes diminishing.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter I hope you like it! Also as a side note I had several people point out a few mistakes I made, thing is, as much as I appreciate constructive criticism and all that please don't get nit picky? I know I'm not the best speller in the world and I am in fact human and prone to mistakes. If you have any genuine concerns please feel free to drop me a message but honestly I've already had my beta look over this story and she has been wonderful so if you have a problem with my spelling, I officially don't give a crap. I already spent hours and hours on the story so far and I'm not publishing it, I write simply for my enjoyment which I then decided to share with you.

As another side note, to others who had valid reviews to write I enjoy reading them immensely they help the creative process sometimes and I do take your suggestions into account when the story allows for it. I am also as always open for questions though sometimes I may not be able to answer them fully without giving too much away so you'll have to forgive me for that. I can recognize some familiar accounts too, people who have read and reviewed some of if not all of my other stories, I might just give you guys a prize for that, what is it they call it- platinum membership? Hey I kinda like that, Misress Slytherin's platinum membership group...it has possibilities...I will think on this, let me know of any ideas!

And a note on book four, I've hit a bit of a wall right now because I don't like the detour my muse decided to take but I did make some headway this week. Hopefully my twisted mind can either compromise or figure out the best way to keep the story on track. I think that because I have spent so much time focused on this particular story lately that my muse is getting distracted- which generally means that I write something else for a little while. At any rate wish me luck!

Okie now that the announcements are over here is the next chapter!

Mistress Slytherin

Chapter 4

_A House-elf Named Dobby_

_(A/N this is again my disclaimer- in order to keep the story as true to Rowlings version as possible **I did in fact use a few lines straight from the book**, in this chapter mainly Dobby's and Harry's lines. I am not plagiarizing, that is not my intent! Thank you for your support.)_

At first his frequent visits to the Malfoy family home had been rather awkward for Harry. Sure he had been there for the Yule holidays but _this_ was entirely different. For one, Lady Malfoy had taken it upon herself to have a suite made ready for him- a _suite_. Meaning several large elaborately decorated rooms that could have made up a rather large mansion in themselves.

For Harry who had grown up in a cupboard...well, the change was rather welcome but it terrified him just the same. His only consolation was that he was for the most part Ash had become his only social obligation. Due to his attack he needed to be with Ash as much as possible, which meant that he was not required to eat breakfast or lunch with them- after all dinner was a frightening enough experience. Never before had he sat at the table in the Dursley's house, in fact there were several things outside of even just _dinner_ that he'd never before experienced and yet seemed absolutely natural to the Malfoys.

House-elves that waited on him hand and foot and seemed to almost constantly burst into tears whenever thanked (something that had been drilled into Harry from an early age) for one. In fact he was almost certain that the small floppy eared creatures would just as soon punish themselves (as they were prone to do) if he actually _did_ do something for himself. So, he'd done his best to accomidate them after all he didn't quite do well with emotional people or in this case creatures. Later he realized just why the elves seemed so fond of him upon witnessing Lucius punishing one of them- which had prompted him in his decision to use whatever means necessary to get out from under the man's guardianship. He never knew when Malfoy might turn around and send _him_ the rather impressive bit of magic that had nearly killed the poor elf and he didn't really want to risk it. Snape had told him that Hogwarts had spells against anyone hurting him- but it had only taken that one event to prove to him that the guarantee was limited to Hogwarts.

Amusingly enough his plan had turned out to be rather...well, unplanned. Despite not having to attend breakfast or lunch the Malfoy's had a long standing tradition of spending at least an hour together in the evening which Harry was forcefully invited to join. It had only taken one snide remark from Draco who had become a bit jealous of Harry spending time with his parents to hatch the plan. It was unformed and there was so much that could go wrong with it but one thought of the poor mangled house-elf made his decision to risk it worth the effort and potential loss.

"And Potter doesn't even know how to play wizards chess can you believe it!" Draco said animatedly before sending Harry a not so subtle look of superiority. Harry had almost opened his mouth, had almost admitted to having studied the game extensively ever since that night hating that he could be seen as lesser because of his inability to play. Instead his eyes caught sight of the paragraph he'd just been reading. It was pure coincidence that he had been reading about wizarding law regarding children him having been desperate enough to search wizarding law for a loophole. He'd found several but none he could achieve without help. Slowly he looked up to where Lucius and Draco were chatting. He gave it a few moments letting their minds wander slightly before speaking.

"Sir?" Harry said quietly causing Malfoy's gaze to shoot towards him.

"Hmmm?" he intoned curiosity lazy in his eyes. Harry stood and carried the book to where the two sat.

"This right here..." He said pointing to the paragraph he'd just read. "It says that if you and my guardian from Hogwarts were to sign the _Permaneo Filius_ that I would be recognized as emancipated." Malfoy ready the lines silently for a moment before nodding slowly.

"That is true..." He said looking at Harry suspiciously. "But I won't sign." He said forcefully. Harry frowned and tried not to show the anger on his face. Swallowing his pride he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Please?" He bit out wincing at how obvious it was that asking this had cost him dearly. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"And what would you give me in return Potter?" He said pleasantly. "Drawing up these forms would be easy enough given the current circumstances but as you are obviously aware- it is something that I gain nothing from." he said nonchalantly. Harry pursed his lips was he desperate enough to risk this? One glance at the hardened glint in silver eyes told him that he was.

"I have nothing you know that." He said quietly before turning his gaze away towards the fireplace so that the man couldn't see just how much his own helplessness irked him.

"Hmmm, you only think you have nothing Potter but that is besides the point." He said thoughtfully. Harry could see the gears in the man's mind turning and watched as gray eyes slid over the room as they were prone to do when he was deep in thought- a habit formed from years of being around a master of Ligilimense. Harry could pinpoint the exact moment those eyes landed on the conspicuous Wizarding Chess set which was an obvious display of wealth to see jewel encrusted pieces waiting to be played.

"However..." He said darting his gaze up towards Harry. Harry nearly grinned but hid it well remaining impassive. Malfoy was falling into place easily too confident to realize that Harry could and would manipulate him to get what he wanted. "Perhaps we can do this- if we play a game and you win, I will sign those papers _and_ ensure that Severus signs them." He said obviously confident that he would win. "If I win, then you will owe me a favor to be named at a later date." he said leaning back in his seat smugly. Harry closed his eyes as if he were thinking though really he didn't want to chance the man noticing the visible glint.

"What game?" He said making a show of pressing his lips together in grim surrender. He would be too obvious if he simply accepted.

"Wizards chess." Malfoy drawled lazily. Harry glanced back towards the chess board with a look of trepidation making a show of allowing his distress to be obvious on his face.

"Potter you don't stand a chance!" Draco said grinning. Harry frowned down at Draco. It would be sweet to prove the boy wrong.

"My wager...if I should lose I request that your favor be limited to something that will not kill me or permanently maim me." He said knowing that the man would be too giddy at the prospect of having something to hold over him. To Malfoy the deal would be only too easy to obtain so he would find himself only too willing to oblige.

"But of course." Malfoy said with a graceful sweep of his arm and tilt of his head. Harry took a deep breath. Was he desperate enough for this? Yes.

"Then we have a deal." He said stiffly. Malfoy's mouth twisted upwards and Harry was vaguely reminded of one of Mrs. Figs cats after a bowl of particularly satisfying cream. Harry struggled to hide his nervousness as Malfoy led him to the table, for some reason the pieces seemed more menacing than usual. Harry swallowed inwardly and took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. If this didn't work than he would just have to find a different method wouldn't he? Yes that was it, he relaxed slightly and went over possible strategies in his head- there was one...one that could win the game while allowing Malfoy to believe him a novice, but it was tricky and would take a long time to accomplish. But this was important. More important perhaps than anything else right now. In the back of his mind he felt Ash nudge him in worry at his nervous state. This above all made him confident. He sent a wave of reassurance back before reaching out and moving his first piece.

Malfoy smirked and lazily moved one of his own.

Harry frowned slightly and moved another piece his motion unsure though he knew exactly what he was doing. Malfoy moved another and he did to. For several moments this continued with Harry showing no skill his movements so rudimentary that Malfoy finally chose a strategy of his own. Harry hid his annoyance, that particular strategy was meant as a snub to the other player, a show of how easy they were to beat. Harry's confidence grew as Malfoys' disinterest became obvious. Slowly the silence ticked by broken only by Draco's and Narcissa Malfoys' inane chattering. As an hour passed Lucius grew obviously board and Harry knew he had his chance. Cleverly, he began moving his pieces into place making it seem rudimentary and unplanned this went by Malfoy unnoticed his gaze distracted by Draco's laughter. Next Harry moved the pieces in a way that would be more obvious if only one were looking. He froze up inside as Malfoy's gaze was directed back towards the board scanning idly. His heart beat in his chest, this was it...would Malfoy see it? Would he catch the obvious flaw in this strategy?

"Ah! Oh you wretched creature!" Narcissa hissed backhanding an elf in a moment of involuntary violence tea making a large wet spot on what he wagered was a rather expensive carpet. Malfoy's attention was drawn to them with growing anger and his next movement was made in haste as he stood never one to waste a chance to beat the poor creatures. Harry quickly moved his last piece into place.

"Sir?" He said leaning back in his seat tiredly. Malfoy paused from where he was standing his wand in hand ready to curse the elf to bits. Grey eyes moved towards him and Harry couldn't help the sly smirk that spread across his lips. "Checkmate." He said looking down at the board. Silence rang loudly in the room as they all stared blankly at Lucius Malfoy's destroyed pieces.

"What the devil-" Lucius hissed before striding forward his eyes scanning the board. Harry chanced a look at the house elf and smiled a bit. The elf's mistake had helped him win the game after all, however unintentional it might have been...or not? The elf grinned cheekily back at him still wringing his hands.

"He cheated!" Draco said catching the look. The elf flinched and ducked it's head. "It spilled the tea on purpose!" He said pointing accusingly at the elf. Grey eyes darted up from the game showing understanding though not from what Draco had said.

"Well, well. You _are _a clever one aren't you?" He said trailing his fingers over his lips thoughtfully. Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved or alarmed by the man's slow smile.

"But father he cheated!" Draco insisted. Lucius Malfoy merely shook his head.

"No Draco, I'm afraid that I have truly lost. Young mister Potter used a very rare and very risky maneuver. It is not often that I am beaten by such a cunning display of Slytherin ingenuity. Potter may not have known how to play before but he most certainly does now. I hadn't accounted for this particular character trait and yet Potter has accounted for nearly every last one of mine...bravo Potter, bravo." He said nodding slowly his eyes glinting with something Harry didn't quite understand. He held his breath before speaking.

"You will sign the _Permaneo Filius_?" He said suspiciously. Malfoy frowned slightly before nodding dismissively.

"Potter you might want to borrow a certain book from my library. It's entitled: _The Etiquette and Integrity of Wizarding Vows _by Jane Edwards- you see, when a wizard makes a deal even if it is over something trivial like a game of chess they are magically bound to fulfill it. I will have the paperwork drawn up tomorrow and by Thursday when Severus visit's you he and I will have signed it as promised. Good show Potter, good show." He said smirking slightly. Harry nodded sharply, it wasn't done just yet but he couldn't help the feeling of elation that rushed through him. He would be free. The Malfoys' would have no hold over him save what he gave them which he was certain wouldn't be much of a hold at all.

Later, as he was readying himself for bed the elf from earlier appeared it's wide eyes frightened it's hands bandaged from having punished himself. "Oh...er hello." Harry said cautiously. The elf's eyes widened further and a look of adoration crossed his features.

"I is to be thanking master Potter!" The elf squeaked reverently. "Master Potter is saving me from sure death!" He said nodding it's head wildly. Harry was taken aback.

"Eh...your welcome thank you for distracting him by the way." He added as an afterthought only to wince at the fat wet tears that began sliding down the elf's cheeks.

"You is not having to thank Dobby sir! Dobby is bad elf! But Dobby is liking young Master Potter so Dobby is helping him!" it squeaked rubbing at his eyes and blowing his nose into the dirty pillowcase he was wearing. "Young master is too kind to elves! We is unworthy but we is grateful!" He said bobbing his head. Harry felt a sort of kinship with the creature, there was once a time when he would have been grateful for any morsel of kindness others had to offer.

"It's fine Dobby." He said softly. It wasn't often that he showed his true emotions, but like Ash, Dobby seemed innocent to all of the manipulations that people were capable of. Even when he was a child he had come to understand that his only friends were the spiders in his cupboard or the garden snake that lived in the neighbor's greenhouse. Animals were different, they had no need to trick anyone as long as their basic needs were tended to, humans- humans could betray each other for no reason save their own need for violence.

"Dobby is not just coming to thank you young Master Potter!" The elf said ducking his head a bit his eyes wary as he looked around the room for listeners. Harry frowned.

"Oh?" He said tilting his head to the side. Dobby nodded his head rapidly and leaned forwards.

"So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honor it is…Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…" He said wringing his hands despite the dirty bandages wrapped around them. Harry cringed slightly in sympathy and reached out instinctively to examine the wounds.

"If you're not careful these will get infected." He said absently. "Here let me heal them." He whispered before pushing his magic out his eyes studying the wounds as they faded away. To his horror, the elf burst into tears- very noisy tears. Harry jumped back in shock.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-" He tried nervously.

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby is never being offended by young master Potter! _Never!_ Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…" He said staring up at Harry in what he could only assume was adoration. Harry swallowed and leaned away slightly.

"So...what was it you needed to tell me?" He said hoping to divert the creature. Apparently it did because suddenly the elf was back to wringing his hands.

"Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… young master Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." Dobby said earnestly. Harry stared down at the creature for a moment as the silence stretched between them.

"I see." He said though he really had no clue what the elf was on about. "And _why_ must I not return to Hogwarts?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Dobby began to wring the hem of his dirty pillowcase and bit his bottom lip until it bled.

"Young master Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger." The elf said gravely. Harry nodded slowly.

"Danger from what?" He asked kindly though a bit of frustration was starting to creep through.

"There is a plot, young Master Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once, his suspicion piqued. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then reached up and bit down on his hand punishingly until his teeth broke through the skin. Harry winced and held up his hands in surrender.

"All right!" Harry said, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand." A sudden, suspicious thought hit him. "Hang on- this hasn't got anything to do with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to hand again. Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever and Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry with a shrug. Dobby shook his head wildly and opened his mouth to say something more but just then there was a loud crack and an angry looking she-elf grabbed Dobby's arm before disappearing with a crack. Harry stared at the now vacant spot in shock before shaking his head and wandering off to bed his mind fixated on possible ploys that could put him in danger. Of course he would be going to Hogwarts, he needed to learn, needed the knowledge she had to offer him and the protection her walls provided him- for the time being at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I gotta say that this is one of my favorite chapters in book 2 I simply adore the blood thirst in it.**

**-Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 5

_"Blood Will Have Blood."_

- William Shakespeare

For the next few weeks Harry was slightly amused and more than chagrined to discover that Dobby the house elf was determined to keep him from going to Hogwarts. He was even more amused to learn that Dobby appeared to have made an enemy in the she-elf that had taken him away that night- the she-elf which was apparently his mother. Harry learned quickly to keep things in his trunk which was safeguarded from the elf who would try to take his school books and clothing the elf had even been brazen enough to touch Harry's potions (which Snape still delivered at a regular rate with a look that booked no argument) and found himself cursed for his efforts. Harry took it all in stride since he was actually find of the wee creatures and much of what was taken was returned quickly. Besides, he spent most of his days with Ash even as the summer grew shorter and it wasn't actually necessary to visit the growing dragon any longer. Harry still felt safer around his friend though and spent as much time away from Malfoy manor and Lucius Malfoy who he couldn't decide weather to be wary of or not since the _Permaneo Filius_ had been taken care of.

That was another thing.

He was officially free.

Unofficially Snape had warned him to stay with the Malfoy's for the remainder of the summer since the headmaster's part in Harry's abuse by the Dursley's was still in question. The man was free until proven guilty and if anything headmaster Dumbledore was clever. There was no paper trail lending him to the incident only a sob story of misguided trust and a healthy dose of political and public sway. But Harry wasn't really worried about that, the headmaster was a thorn in his side but not his main focus. His main focus was the man who haunted his nightmares and made him flinch at the most inopportune moments, the man who had taken what little bit of innocence he'd managed to retain and twisted it.

Marcus Gibran

That was the man's name. Even the name made him ill, but there was something...something that truly bothered him. It was obvious that the man was mad- delusional as Malfoy had put it, but Harry couldn't help but feel as though he'd missed something, something vital. He'd not attended the trials, the aurors had cautioned him not to and both Snape and Malfoy had backed them up on this, but he'd seen them in Malfoy's pensive and knew without a doubt that there was something the man hadn't said.

"Ready Potter?" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the doorway. Harry's breath hitched at the blood lust he could see in the man's eyes. Marcus Gibran may be Harry's prey tonight but Malfoy was going to enjoy the show. After all he'd gone through the trouble of arranging the secret visit. Harry nodded his head stiffly. Just like Vernon, he would watch this man suffer until his eyes glazed over and Harry could be certain that those hands would never seek to hurt him again. He easily pulled on his cloak and followed the man through the empty halls of Malfoy manor. Narcissa Malfoy had been _advised_ by her husband to take Draco out for the evening just like the guards at Azkaban would have been _advised_ to have problems with their wards.

Marcus had been sentenced to the Dementors' kiss, the ceremonial wand snapping and reading of rites would take place the next morning.

But Marcus would not be alive.

Harry smiled thinly in anticipation and followed Lucius Malfoy through the floo immediately shuddering at the proximity of the dementors. He'd dressed warmly his face hidden deep in the hood of his cloak but nothing could block out the seeping cold dementors were known to cause. Harry gasped softly as his mother's ring warmed slightly and realized that it was reacting to the pull of the dementors. Malfoy however simply glanced back and urged him forward with a jerk of his head. Harry struggled to keep up with the man's swift pace and did his best to block out the insane ramblings of the other occupants. There were spells up Malfoy had explained that would prevent them from seeing beyond their bars but they could still hear which was why they couldn't talk much. However, Malfoy had arranged that Marcus be placed in a cell close to someone he knew would keep silent about tonight. Harry didn't ask why the man knew someone in Azkaban so intimately, the answer was obvious in the hidden violence he carried with him.

"Ah, I thought you would never come _cousin_." A sickeningly sweet voice grated. Harry struggled not to jump away when the skeletal form crept from the shadows like a spider all gangly limbs and sickly pale skin stretched too thinly across joints and points. he swallowed when a head of dark mangy curls appeared from the shadows surrounding a gaunt ghost of a face with dark smudges beneath the eyes and even darker hallows in the cheeks.

"Hello Bella." Malfoy said with a slight twist of lips. 'Bella' scowled visibly a glint of madness in wild eyes.

"Thought it was you keeping the dementors away, out for a bit of sport old friend?" She said cocking her head to the side. Malfoy smiled mysteriously.

"Of course not Bella, I'm not even here I'm in my Manor reading over some paperwork." He said a hard glint in his eyes. Harry understood immediately, it was a trade, Lucius Malfoy would keep the Dementors away from her cell if she agreed to remain silent about their visit. Bella cackled madly making Harry wince internally at the shrill sound.

"Of course, of course." She said with a nod. "Have fun, and say hello to Cissy for me when you're done being a figment of my imagination." She said before slinking back a harsh unpleasant chuckle whispering past her lips like sandpaper. Harry repressed a shiver and glanced at Lucius Malfoy who merely raised a beckoning hand while his other was pulling an odd looking key made of what appeared to be glass. Harry's breathing tightened in fear and anticipation as they made their way to the next cell over a faint silhouette outlined in the shadows. The iron bars that made up the door hissed and clicked softly before sliding away causing the person within to look up swiftly.

"_You_." Marcus hissed lurching forward only to freeze his entire body tensing and then relaxing as his gaze settled on him. "Little bird..." He said softly, quietly, with a reverence that nearly made him lose his steel resolve. Phantom hands made goosebumps form along his arms and legs.

"I'm going to kill you." Harry said softly the darkness in his voice hiding the trembling in his hands. Hazel eyes remained steady and for a moment it was just the two of them staring at each other one in fear, disgust and blood lust, the other in silent acceptance.

"I know." The man said sadly a corner of his mouth twitching up. Harry felt a rush of fury slide through him as he slipped through the opening and towards the still crouching man his face set in an expression of fury.

"But I want to know why." Harry demanded lifting his chin. "I've done nothing to you." He said shaking his head. Marcus tilted his head to the side an expression of pain crossing his features.

"I wanted to take you away- to keep you safe little bird." he said pleadingly. Harry swallowed against the lump that formed in his throat at the man's earnest voice.

"Keep me safe from what?" He said pressing his lips into a thin line. Marcus's expression darkened his eyes becoming distant.

"Not what little bird but _who_." He said lowering his gaze for the first time. Harry clenched his fists.

"Very well then, from whom?" He hissed. Marcus looked away his eyes distant.

"There once was a boy very much like yourself- a boy who envisioned himself to be something great. He fought for that dream forsaking everything but was torn down." Hazel eyes darted up meeting his with intense fire. "The day I met you I knew that you would someday achieve what he failed. He trusted the wrong person, it was my intent to keep you from making the same mistake." He said his eyes hard, unforgiving. Harry didn't quite know what to think.

"Who?" He demanded his tone clipped.

"Dumbledore." Marcus said stiffly. Harry nodded processing the information.

"I am already wary of him." He said fingering the borrowed wand in his hand. Marcus' gaze was drawn to it and a pained look crossed his features.

"I never meant to hurt you little bird." He said softly. "But when I met you-" He shook his head letting out a little breathy sigh his cheeks becoming flushed. Harry restrained himself from taking a step back.

"You're sick." He said cruelly. "Twisted." He bit out. "In two weeks I will be twelve years old, I am a child and yet you wanted me." He said shaking his head. The man smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"I was six." He said causing Harry to freeze. Marcus' face fell and became hard. "Kill me." He hissed taking a crouched step closer. "Make me writhe in agony the way you did when I made you mine, I cannot regret what I have done. For all your morality you will refuse to understand that I love you little bird and _that_ is the greatest torture you could force upon me." He said his eyes impassioned again causing Harry to flinch visibly. "Make me suffer of I will continue to hurt you even from afar, only death can sooth the hurt I've brought upon you." He said quietly. Harry watched the man for a moment longer before bringing out his borrowed wand.

"_Confringo Corpus_" he whispered.

Marcus' screams broke through the air with melodic intensity as his body burned with flames that could be seen and felt but caused no real damage. Harry watched with growing satisfaction as the man's body curled into a ball of writhing agony.

Suffer.

Suffer.

Suffer.

Her released the spell with a pointed jab. "_Sangre Expulso_" he whispered watching as small bulges began appearing beneath the skin where Marcus' blood was exploding causing him to toss his head back and let out a silent scream. Harry only released the curse once the skin visible to him began to bleed out the pores. He stepped forward gracefully and gripped the man's hair yanking it forward smirking at the hemorrhaging occurring in the whites of his eyes. "I hate you." He whispered vehemently. Marcus let out a gasping breath and slipped his eyes closed.

"I know." He whispered roughly relaxing in defeat. Rage swept through Harry.

"Look at me." He hissed darkly. Dazed eyes snapped open and a tongue darted out lapping at the small cracks of blood that had appeared on his chapped lips.

"You're beautiful little bird even in your fury- no _especially_ in your fury." He said his eyes soft. Harry reared back in disgust dropping the man and wiping his hand on his trousers his expression one thoughtful revulsion.

"Tell me _Marcus_, what would hurt you the most right now." Harry ordered his eyes intense. Marcus' eyes flinched and Harry took his opportunity. "_Ligilimense!_" He hissed tearing into the fractured mind with abandonment. Marcus let out a sob and yelled in pain as Harry tore through him until he caught the stray thought.

_To see you loving another man._

He pulled out sharply in shock and Marcus panting his eyes tortured and pleading him to stop but even as Harry panted a slow malicious smile crossed his lips. Carefully he moved towards the man sliding close behind his limp pained body and leaning until he could feel the heat of the man's cheeks.

"You see the man there." He whispered his eyes drifting towards Lucius Malfoy who he hoped wouldn't be offended. Marcus let out a pained whimper and Harry felt glee rise inside him. Slowly he lifted his hand and caressed the blood smudged cheek. "I love _him_." He whispered his voice wrought with false passion yet the effect was immediate. Marcus let out a sob.

"No!" He gasped his eyes wide his body beginning to tremble. Harry hummed and trailed his fingers down Marcus' neck.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" He whispered reverently wincing slightly at the truth of the statement as he guided Marcus' face towards his and looked directly into hazel eyes projecting the memory of Lucius Malfoy riding Iris his hair free in the wind silver eyes glancing at him in shared tenderness towards their dragons. But Marcus didn't know that that affection was towards the dragon- he thought it was towards Harry.

"NOOOO!" He cried out ripping his face from Harry's grasp. Harry couldn't help the malicious laughter that spilled from him. Adrenalin allowed him to cross the room and lean closer to Malfoy than was necessary before casting a muffling spell.

"I have a request." He whispered bolstering his courage. Malfoy gazed at him in amusement bloodlust hot in his eyes.

"Oh?" he said tilting his head to the side. "I'm listening." He added as an after thought. Harry swallowed.

"Kiss me." he said firmly. Malfoy's face when carefully blank.

"Excuse me?" He said narrowing his eyes slightly. Harry looked away.

"I want to break him." He said darkly. "I want him to die regretting." He hissed before darting his eyes back up. "This is the only way to do so." He said firmly. Malfoy lifted his chin thoughtfully.

"And in return?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Permission to call me by my given name." He said pressing his lips together. Malfoy's eyes glittered.

"Deal." He said cancelling the charm with a sweep of his arm. Harry hardly had a moment to gasp before he was being swept into the man's arms gazing wide eyed at the gray orbs that held his gaze before lips swopped forward and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. Harry became stiff and panic welled up inside of him but he hid it and managed to press forward when lips paused questioningly over his.

"NOOOOO!" Marcus cried out reaching up to tear at his face. Malfoy pulled away and stepped back allowing him some space to catch his breath. Marcus let out a wretched sob and tears spilled from his eyes. Harry took a deep steadying breath and focused on Marcus allowing his bloodlust to rise at the sight of the broken man.

"No little bird he only wants to use you! He won't love you like I love you!" He pleaded pathetically though it was obvious that he was shattered. Harry relished it and circled Marcus.

"I will never love you." He whispered. "I will never feel pleasure by your hand." He hissed cruelly. "Someday I will rest in the arms of someone else and I will _love_ every moment of it." He nearly purred his voice dropping into the silken quality he'd developed from his time spent with Snape.

"Kill me." Marcus whispered letting his eyes fall shut and Harry knew that he'd broken the man.

"Beg for it." Harry demanded with narrowed eyes. "Beg for me to kill you the way I begged you to stop!" He growled reaching out and snagging the man's hair yanking his head back. Tears spilled from hazel eyes.

"Kill me!" He whimpered and Harry sighed at the feeling as a thrill passed through him. Yes...this was what he'd wanted all along. _This_ the man was broken.

"More." he whispered letting his eyes fall shut. Marcus sobbed earnestly.

"Please! PLEASE!" He begged. Harry sighed in satisfaction and let go.

"I hate you." He whispered quietly. "Once you are dead I will move on and you will be like a bad dream to me. A dream that will fade until I forget it, until I forget _you_." He said stepping away.

"_Please._" Marcus whispered brokenly.

"_Cruorem Torqueo_" Harry replied sending a jet of electric blue light towards the man who gasped upon impact. This spell would use the blood flowing through the entire body as a method of torture. Eventually the body would be unable to bear the agony and would shut down completely. This time Harry was not alarmed by the blood lust he felt, no, instead he welcomed it. Marcus Gibran died a slow and painful death that went on for two hours every moment seeming like an eternity as blood poured from his eyes, nose, ears, and Harry suspected from the wet spot in the man's prisoner garb from two other rather private orifices. But Harry felt every moment of it vindicated. When Harry could see the end approaching he swept forwards and lifted the man's face watching hazel eyes as the light flickered and faded permanently. As the last pained breath was scraped from the man's body Harry felt as if he could breath again for the first time since the attack. He dropped Marcus' face carelessly and felt peace wash over him as he stumbled back towards the bars.

Malfoy nodded slowly his cheeks flushed with blood lust. "Very good." He said breathlessly. Harry hummed contentedly and pulled his hood over his head covering his face.

"Shall we?" He asked feeling dazed and more than a little bit tipsy. Malfoy nodded sharply and lifted his hood before turning quickly. Harry followed with a lazy smile only to gasp when something wrapped around his wrist in a vice grip. Dark wild eyes stared out at him and Malfoy whipped out his wand pointing it at her.

"Bella release him." He said stiffly. Bella ignored him and pressed her face against the bars.

"You know something!" She hissed. "Please! News of my lord!" She said fervently. Harry tugged his arm a thrill of fear racing down his spine.

"I know nothing release me." He hissed but the grip only tightened.

"Don't lie to me fool! I can _feel_ his magic on you!" She hissed fervently. "Name your price! I'll give you _anything_!" She said desperately. Harry stiffened. _Anything...?_ Perhaps it was the high from killing Marcus, perhaps it was the draw of a promise like _anything_.

"Deal." He muttered allowing magic to create a bond between them. She looked up at him eagerly and Harry leaned closer pushing the images to the forefront of his mind.

_"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." _

_"I have strength enough...for this..." _

_"Potter, do you see what I have become?"_

_"Mere shadow and vapor..."_

_"...once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own..."_

_"My, my, you are a fine Slytherin aren't you?"_

_"Very well then, I accept your peace offering."_

_"Very well Potter, you have yourself a bargain..." _

_"I will not actively seek to fight you, after all I am quite interested to see what you will become." _

_"Farewell for now then Potter."_

Harry smirked slightly as he pulled away meeting dark eyes with his own green ones. "Remember." He said quietly. "Anything." He said tugging his hood further. Bella looked feverish in her glee as she nodded rapidly a startling grin crossing her lips. Slowly she slinked backwards a deep shuddering laugh spilling from her lips.

He swept a hand over his robes dismissively before cocking his head at Malfoy who was silent and stiff. "Come." He said shortly. Harry followed the man glad to be leaving the cold desolate place.


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who were worried here is the second chapter for this week I apologize for it's lateness but I have an excellent reason for it. I had one of those writers epiphanies on friday and I have literally been writing for the last three days hardly stopping at all. The story is actually a cross over to Death Note and will most likely be in the form of two books, the first of which being the one that I just spent the last few days working on. For those of you who worry that I won't come back to _this _story, have no fear, I generally work on at least six to eight different stories at any given time so that I don't hit a writers block. Sometimes I stop for a week and give my brain a chance to rest but when I do write it is usually the way I did this weekend where I just sat down and wrote for hours on end. Anyway expect this new book out hopefully soon I'm coming down to the last chapter tonight (hopefully)!**

**As for this story, well I hope you enjoy it, I've had some really great reviews as of late and I am seriously considering creating a list of Platinum members though I'll have to give it a better name I just have to take a breather and figure it all out.  
><strong>

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 6

_Unexpected Connections _

_"Incarcerous, Expelliarmus" _Malfoy's voice poured over him. Harry had to fight down his panic when the moment he stepped from the hearth he was disarmed and bound.

"Release me!" he demanded his eyes blazing as he struggled against the memories that threatened to overtake him. He was bound, helpless...NOOOO! He had to reach into himself and feel his magic before he hyperventilated. As it was his breathing was becoming uneven. "Let me go!" He hissed his eyes flashing. "Hurt me and I swear I will take back every promise I have made to you!" He swore his magic snapping at the man. Harry had of course looked up the book Malfoy had referred him to on wizarding bonds, he knew that Malfoy was playing a dangerous game. If the man didn't release him his magic could turn on him.

"What do you know about the dark lord?" Malfoy growled risking it. Harry snarled.

"Nothing!" He denied. "Let me go!" He whispered his throat closing up in panic. No...hands...skin...he was helpless...he couldn't stop them!

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Narcissa Malfoy's voice cut through the violence in his mind. Harry gasped as the ropes binding him fell away.

"Harry!" Draco cried rushing forwards. Harry shied away from his touch and shivered forcing himself to look around to keep himself in the present. Marcus was dead...he wasn't helpless...His eyes focused on the Malfoy couple just in time to see Narcissa Malfoy rear her hand back and snap it forward across her husbands face with a loud _crack!_ Stunned silence followed and Harry's eyes widened.

"How _dare_ you." Lady Malfoy hissed drawing herself up, but Harry could see something... "What's next Lucius? The WHIP!"...something that shocked him to his very core. Suddenly everything he knew about Lady Malfoy made sense. Cold, strong, powerful...head of the Childrens Services sect in the ministry...but it was the slight tremble in her hands that told him everything.

The vulnerability in her eyes.

"I would never!" Lucius Malfoy said, his mask broken by her fury, Harry could suddenly see just how _deeply_ he loved his wife. He could see fear and devotion in his gaze, it made him shrink back at the thought that he'd made the man betray her by bargaining with a kiss. "I would never." Malfoy said seriously. Lady Malfoy trembled and she shied away from her husband's touch reflexively- the same way Harry had.

Abuse.

He gasped in realization and understanding flooded him along with something that he could hardly make sense of- the urge to protect. He'd only ever felt this towards Ash, it was strange and intense but Harry knew immediately that he would do anything to protect her.

"He wouldn't have hurt me." He said causing her to flinch and turn to him. Their eyes met...a connection was made, an understanding. "He would never hurt me." Harry said with a nod. "Because that would hurt _you_." He said knowingly. Lady Malfoy pressed her lips into a thin line before glancing at her husband her gaze softening at the truth she found there. Lucius Malfoy moved forward cautiously his arms opened and she fled into them relaxing in his hold.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Harry flinched because he knew that this was his fault. He looked at Draco who was watching his parents his expression troubled. Slowly Draco looked at him a flame that told him what he already knew. This was all his fault.

"I-" He tried but failed. He dropped his gaze and pursed his lips. "I'll leave." He rasped so that only Draco could hear him. Gray eyes remained steady and Harry flinched before standing and slipping out of the room unable to look at the family that would never be his.

He gathered his things and marveled at how easy it was. In all his time here he had hardly unpacked a thing, it was as if subconscious he knew that he didn't belong. He grit his teeth in self-hatred as he realized that he'd placed hope in the Malfoy's for some reason. Some part of him that still longed for a family had betrayed him. He steeled himself and refused to look at the suite knowing that it would only bring him guilt and grief. He was nothing. He could be as powerful as he liked but this was one thing that would never be his.

No one noticed him leave.

$%^$%%^$%$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%$^$

Severus growled in annoyance as he sat down rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he went through the process of waking up cradling his tea in his hands as a piece of dry toast appeared beside him. He sipped the brew leisurely and let out a soft sigh as the mild caffeine eased the sleep away enough for him to grab the mornings paper and open it...

...only to fly out of his seat wide awake.

Moments later he was striding through the floo and into Lucius' parlor still in his dressing gown the paper clutched in his hand. The Malfoys who were sitting at the table when he arrived jumped and stared at him in wide-eyed shock with the exception of Lucius who had his own paper calmly folded beside him.

"What is the meaning of this Lucius Malfoy." Severus hissed accusingly as he slapped down the newspaper. there on the front page was the image of Harry Potter's rapist Marcus Gibran.

Dead.

Last night!

Lucius gave him an infuriatingly calm look. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Lucius said lifting his chin. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Harry." He demanded. Something flashed in gray eyes and suddenly everyone was tense and quiet.

"He...He's not with you?" Lucius said his hesitance obvious. Dread...cold hard dread raked through him and when he next spoke his voice was deep, low, dangerous.

"And _why_," He drawled. "would he be with me?" He growled. Lucius flinched. Actually, visibly _flinched_. Malfoy's didn't _flinch_..._ever_. "Oh Merlin..." he whispered sinking into a chair.

"We'll find him Severus, he couldn't have gone far, he doesn't know much about the wizarding world after all." Lucius said with a firm nod. Severus let out a nervous laugh.

"Lucius." He said shaking his head. "Tell me again _how_ Potter won that chess match?" He said incredulously. Lucius winced.

"We'll find him." He said stiffly before standing and making his way towards the floo. Severus stared after him in bewildered shock for a moment before standing and making his way towards the floo.

He had a Potter to find.

$%^$%%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%

Harry glanced around the small but tasteful apartment in satisfaction. Of course nearly the entire thing was lined with books or boxes of books but besides the slight chaos the apartment it's self was stylish and suited his needs. His breath hitched slightly as magic pulsed where the Potter ring sat still familiarizing its self with his magic. That had been his first step, he was officially head of the Potter estate the moment Malfoy had the _Permaneo Filius_ validated by the ministry but they had yet to process the paperwork at Gringotts. It was sheer luck that had it processed the moment Harry truly needed it. His leaving Malfoy manor had been unplanned and so he hadn't really had a plan. It was impulsive but he'd had enough muggle money to stay in a small muggle inn for the night knowing that it would be the last place Lucius Malfoy would ever look for him. After that he'd made his way to Gringotts, trunk in hand determination set. The goblins had been quick to respond and surprisingly sufficient as they processed the last bit of paperwork and put him through the rituals that would allow him to be accepted as not only the Potter heir but to his great surprise as the last viable _Gryffindor_ heir of all things. That was the real reason the Goblins hadn't processed the paperwork yet, they didn't want to risk Harry's safety by letting Lucius Malfoy in on that tidbit of information for which he was glad.

Malfoy.

He frowned his slight satisfaction fading at the thought of the Malfoy's. He had been right to assume that they would be upturning the wizarding world in an effort to find him- he was too great an asset. But Harry couldn't risk returning. Not knowing that he was only hurting them by being there. He couldn't risk letting Lucius Malfoy in on the dark lord's return. Bella- or Bellatrix LeStrange as he'd come to know her as, was one thing, she was entirely loyal to her lord- to the point of madness. And she was also entirely incapacitated in Azkaban, but Malfoy was entirely different. Besides he couldn't place Lady Malfoy in danger, he'd done enough to hurt her. He winced visibly and sat down on his couch alone in his rooms with nothing but the ticking of the solitary clock as his companion.

It was better this way he reassured himself.

It was better...

And it was lonely.

Harry sighed and tossed the thought aside before retrieving a book and settling in for a long study session.

$%^$%%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Lucius cursed all things Potter as he stormed towards his floo and ground out the destination.

Severus had already beaten him.

The man was visibly restraining himself as he struggled to have a calm conversation with the wayward Potter boy who for all the world looked calm and content studying beside his dragon as if nothing was wrong. The boy visibly tensed as he strode across the platform and Severus turned on him eyes narrowed glare furious his arms crossed over his chest in a habit Lucius had learned meant that the man was about to have a rather spectacular fit of rage. He slowed to a brisk walk and faltered when Severus' wand twitched.

"Severus." He greeted cautiously.

"_Petrificus Totalus_, _Incarcerous, Expelliarmus_" Severus said in response. Lucius hissed in fury as his body seized up and froze ropes winding around him as his cane flew from his hand.

"Snape don't..." Potter tried a frown etched into his face. Severus turned stiffly.

"Stay out of this." he said in clipped tones. Potter winced and nodded sending him an apologetic glance. Snape smiled thinly as he turned to Lucius. "Now...ah yes. Tell me Lucius, how does it feel to be completely helpless?" Severus muttered darkly. "Oh wait one more thing." He said before hissing out a long strand of something that Lucius had never heard before. He gasped in outright terror as the warm spot in his chest turned cold and the heady thrum of his magic stopped abruptly.

"Snape stop." Potter said his eyes wide and terrified. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Quiet, Lucius needs to learn a lesson." He snapped before turning back to Lucius who was now falling into the throws of terror. "I could do _anything_ to you Lucius." Severus said darkly. "You are helpless." He drawled. "I could rape you, I could kill you, I could destroy everything you have fought so hard to build for yourself." He hissed. Lucius made no visible movement but inside he felt for the first time in a long time a shred of real terror. Snape moved closer, close enough for his breath to whisper across his cheek. "That is how Harry felt Lucius, bound, helpless and utterly at your mercy." He hissed.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Harry intoned his gaze steady as Lucius fell to the ground gasping and clutching at his chest. Severus snarled at him and Harry sneered back. "Would you lower yourself to stand in Marcus Gibrans' shoes?" He hissed furiously. Snape flinched back obviously.

"For you?" Snape whispered his voice raw with emotion. "Yes." He admitted causing Potter to stumble back his eyes wide with shock. Lucius coughed slightly and reached out to his magic sighing in relief when he felt the tell tale warmth.

"Why?" Potter demanded shaking his head. "I never asked for that!" He whispered stumbling into his dragon which let out a warning growl at Potter's distress.

"Because Lily is dead!" Severus hissed his eyes glinting with repressed pain. "Because no one loved you when you _should_ have been_ loved_!" He growled before huffing slightly and crossing his arms. "And because _I_ choose to." He said lifting his chin. Lucius watched Potter's expression closely.

"Professor-"

"Call me Severus." Shock filtered through both Lucius and Harry. Severus didn't give his name easily. Whatever Potter was going to say seemed to die before he could say it and Lucius watched in fascination as Potter's expression became helpless.

"S-Severus." he stumbled in amendment. "You'll do whatever you want anyway won't you?" He asked shaking his head slightly in exasperation. Severus looked smug.

"Of course." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Potter let out a half-laugh and sighed in defeat.

"And what do you want in return?" Potter asked leaning into his dragon. Snape's lips turned up.

"Call me friend." He demanded. Potter's eyes widened and his frown deepened but he nodded slowly anyway.

"I suppose..." He said smirking slightly. "That if anyone deserves it, it's _you_." He said shaking his head. Lucius watched in shock as Severus moved forwards and held out his hand. To declare yourself someone's friend...in the wizarding world it was a magical bond that would grow and develop over time, something nigh unbreakable and Lucius knew that Potter knew this as he accepted Severus' hand.

"Friends?" Snape said smirking a bit. Potter smiled almost shyly.

"Friends." He said tightening his grip around pale fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far! A little note in case you didn't know, I have begun posting chapters for that Death Note Harry Potter crossover I promised you all you can find it under the title That Which is Precious  I just posted chapter 3 and will be posting another chapter every day.**

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 7

_Gorgeous Hair is the Best Revenge._

(-above quote by: Ivana Trump)

(_A/N I again took large portions of JK's book and incorporated them into this chapter, especially towards the end. This is my disclaimer, I do not seek profit for these stories, merely the enjoyment of my readers.)_

Lucius chuckled slightly to himself as they made their way through Diagon Ally normally he would just send Narcissa with Draco to get his things but...well Potter arrived on their hearth followed shortly by a rather put upon Severus.

"You've befriended a twelve year old you do realize this?" He'd said the moment he'd had Severus to himself. his dark eyed friend twitched slightly.

"Yes Lucius I am well aware of the fact." He said annoyed. "But if you haven't noticed, the headmaster is weaving his way out of trouble rather expertly as of late. I have no doubt that he will be sitting at the head table in Hogwarts by the time the new term begins." He said narrowing his eyes. "I don't care how ready you may think Potter is he isn't ready to face the headmaster yet nor will he be ready for quite some time. He has made more progress than I had dreamed he would achieve in such a short time, but he is still only at the edge of all the power and knowledge he will obtain. The headmaster has more than a hundred years seniority and his power has not yet even _begun_ to dwindle." he said shaking his head. Lucius nodded and glanced at the boy a slight dark tint in his eyes. Yes- he had witnessed first hand what the boy was capable of at the tender age of eleven, what would the boy be like in ten years? He shuddered at the image.

"Very well Severus."He said with a slight nod, "But I _will_ be getting you back for attacking me at the Dragon reserve." He said idly. Severus stiffened beside him.

"I allowed him the use of my name." He tried. Lucius huffed.

"That was after the fact. I do not take kindly to attacks on my person you know that." Severus visibly sagged but nodded.

"Very well Lucius." He said in acceptance. Lucius smiled thinly before looking to his wife who nodded shortly.

"Alright then, Draco?" Narcissa said handing her son the small pouch of floo powder. Draco grasped a bit and went through the floo followed by Potter and then the rest.

Diagon ally was positively bursting with activity, witches and wizards of every shape and size muscled their way through the crowd in various colors raging from subtle to absolutely garish. Lucius was reminded once more of how much he hated crowds even if they did part obviously at the sight of him- or perhaps at the sight of Severus' rather infamous scowl.

"Where to first then boys?" Narcissa said rather enjoying herself, she did love these outings with Draco- and now Potter as well since they seemed to have developed some strange bond.

"Quidditch supplies!" Draco chirped.

"The Book Store." Potter said in the same instant. Narcissa blinked in shock and looked up at Lucius worriedly. Lucius who was a head taller than nearly everyone in the crowd glanced towards the Quidditch supply shop where children had gathered around the window in excitement- to the book shop where witches seemed to be gathering- _and_ a group with suspiciously red hair. A smirk curled across his lip and he clutched the object hidden in the folds of his clothes absently.

"The bookstore." He said his decision final. Draco looked up at him in hurt and disbelief. "I'll get you the newest broom on the market when we get home Draco but we should get your books before it gets any crowded than it already is." He said easily melting his anger. Draco nodded now excited at the prospect of getting a new broom (even though he'd only just gotten one at Christmas Harry noted). They made their way through the crowd towards the small shop with little trouble and Lucius internally cringed as he caught sight of the reason for the crowd of witches.

Gilderoy Lockhart.

He shared a look with Severus who immediately guided Potter away before they could be noticed. Lockhart had been in the class two years below him. The boy had developed quite the crush on him and judging by the way the man was looking at him now that crush hadn't died. Wincing internally he lifted a finger to his lips and shushed the man who's gaze was drawn to his lips like a magnet. Lucius nearly shuddered when the man's cheeks flushed and he nodded slowly.

"Toying with a man's feelings Lucius?" Narcissa said beside him in casual amusement. Lucius winced, he'd hoped she hadn't seen that, it had been a source of endless amusement for her when they were still in school.

"In public? Standing beside my beautiful pure blood wife? Hardly." he said lifting his nose. Narcissa snorted and a pained look crossed her features as she caught sight of the Weasley matron.

"Pining over lost love?" Lucius said coyly. Narcissa flushed and her eyes turned carefully cold.

"In Public? Standing beside my handsome, rich, and pure blooded husband? Hardly." She said lifting her chin. Lucius chuckled slightly.

"Oh hush up you can't fool me you're still smarting from her rejection." He said bumping her elbow with his affectionately. Narcissa struggled not to pout.

"And you Lucius? It's not nice to drag a person on with false hopes of a love they will never have." She said smirking. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He's hardly heartbroken." he said pointedly as Gilderoy's eyes traveled the well toned form of one of the patient husbands standing to the side. Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh which she tried in vain to cover daintily with the back of her hand. Lucius felt his lips twitch higher. He watched the scene for a moment before turning his gaze to find Draco and the Potter boy- only to pause at the surprised plot. He smiled wickedly.

"What are you up to Lucius?" Narcissa said her eyes glittering with mirth. Lucius chuckled.

"Something truly devious my dear." he said before making his way to where Potter and Snape were scowling at the rather brightly colored books written by one Gilderoy Lockhart. He placed a hand on each of their backs and guided them forwards before they could react. Gilderoy straightened as he approached and tugged obvioiusly at his purple robes.

"Ah Mister Malfoy!" He greeted nervously. Snape glanced up at him with a scowl but a hidden charm kept him from leaving.

"Gilderoy." Lucius greeted with a smug nod. "This is Harry Potter and his good _friend_ Professor Snape." He drawled causing both to stiffen and offer him twin scowls- really potter was spending _far_ too much time with Severus. "They were just telling me how much they absolutely _adore_ your books and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind signing their books for them as a favor?" He said tilting his head to the side. He caught sight of Narcissa who was using all her power not to burst into peals of laughter at Severus' indignant growl. "They're a bit shy you see?" Lucius offered smiling charmingly though he didn't really didn't need to. Lockhart was won over the moment he mentioned Harry Potter.

"Oh yes! Yes of course!" Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front and Severus to his side. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned lightly as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly. Severus looked ready to kill. "Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." Harry growled up at him. he _hated _people who took liberties with his name. When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. Harry had to restrain himself from attacking the man and showing him just what he thought of his pathetic rags he had the gall to call books.

"Patience Harry." Severus said tightly and Harry pressed his lips together. Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" He said pausing for effect or just to allow the photographer a few more shots of his overly bright smile.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography- which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_!" He said grinning widely. "He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry jolted back, a sneer visible on his face just as the photographer took another shot. _This_ man was going to be teaching them? He quickly schooled his features. He forced a smile onto his face as he accepted the pile of books plans for revenge spinning in his mind.

"I guess I'll be calling you professor then sir?" He said pulling a card he very rarely used- innocence. Wide green eyes looking up sheepishly, slightly flushed cheeks, and a small hesitant smile. Lockhart seemed taken aback by the abrupt change and Severus looked absolutely shocked as the witches in line awwwed and squealed girlishly.

"Awwwww!"

"_That's _Harry Potter?"

"He's so cute!"

"Look how small he is!"

"Poor boy!

"Oh don't you just want to hug him?"

"Oh look at him?"

"And they said he was just attacked recently- _again_!"

"No way!"

"I thought Dumbledore was supposed to be taking care of him!"

"Oh the poor thing!"

Harry grinned inwardly as the popularity contest was easily won and the seed of doubt in Dumbledore was planted. The crowd cheered and clapped and ooohed and awwwed as Harry upped the intensity of the innocence showing in his eyes and stumbled visibly with the pile of books managing to look clumsy as he struggled to catch his balance. Some of the women giggled loudly or gasped and Lockhart reached out to grasp the books helping him carry the 'heavy' burden. Harry smiled a bright blinding smile that left many of the women flushed with motherly awe.

"Thank you sir!" he said watching with mild amusement as Severus snagged the books from Lockhart's hands and reached out to guide away.

"Come along Harry, Lockhart is probably rather busy now, let's not get in his way hmm?" He said pointedly, Harry turned his wide eyes towards the man.

"But I thought you were going to get your books signed! You _do_ go on about how brilliant Lockhart is!" He said ducking his head slightly. Snape twitched visibly.

"_Well_" Lockhart said his eyelids hooded in what Harry supposed was supposed to be a seductive look. "Far be it for me to deny one of my _loving _fans!" He said with a sultry wink, Harry grinned when Narcissa Malfoy's bell-like laughter burst through the air followed inevitably by Lucius' half-restrained chuckles. Snape jumped as the book he was holding was snagged from his hand, the cover opened as Lockhart's brightly colored quill scratched across the page with a flourish. Severus twitched and snatched the book back with a barely concealed snarl before settling a hand on the back of Harry's neck and guiding them to where the Malfoy's were shaking from their effort not to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha-bloody-Ha" Severus said his eyes closed with restraint.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. Ron Weasley was glaring daggers at him face red enough to make him look more ill than angry. "Famous Harry Potter," said Weasley. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He sneered balling his hands into fists.

"Ron! Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Came a fiery voice. Harry frowned at the newest version of Weasley. The girl was obviously a first year or at least she would be, with long ginger hair and a small heart shaped face that was bright red.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled Draco coming up to stand beside him crossing his arms defensively. The girl went scarlet as "I'm surprised to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco said lifting his chin. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." Weasley went as red as his sister and dropped his books into her cauldron before starting toward Malfoy. Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley." He warned with a strange intensity in his eyes that had Weasley take a step back shock on his features before giving way to blind fury.

"And what would _you_ do you slimy Slytherin!" He hollered catching every ones attention. He raised a fist and snapped it back and Harry felt his eyes widen as suddenly that fist was wider, thicker and more dangerous. He lifted his hands protectively to prevent-

_Freak! How dare you!_

-the blows that never came. "You will step away from him young Weasley or I will not be held accountable for what I might do." Narcissa's voice was like ice and her magic wound through the room like a foreboding chill.

"Harry!" Severus was suddenly there beside him- when had he crouched down? Why was he trembling?

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with the infamous prankster twins Fred and George. "What are you doing?"The squat man rushed forward grabbing his son by the scruff of his neck. "My sincerest apologies mister Potter." He said looking at Harry worriedly. Harry looked away and stood easily pushing the unfounded fear away. No one would hurt him, not here. The others in the shop were sending the red haired group nasty glares and checking him over worriedly even from far away. Harry smiled sheepishly at them as he caught their attention and then they were chattering excitedly about him again.

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley." It was Lucius Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder visibly restraining him.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," He said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Weasley flushed darker than either of his childern. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said lifting his chin.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Ronald Weasley with a sneer. "I thought your family could sink no lower Weasley- but then I met your son." There was a thud of metal as the girls cauldron went flying and Harry was moving before he could stop himself- Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down over all their heads; there was a yell of,

"Get him, Dad!" from the twins. Harry's magic surrounded him where he stood in front of Lucius Malfoy forming a crackling bubble of magical energy shielding them from the falling books.

Weasley's wife was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!" and the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over. Harry hissed furiously and fluxed out sending Weasley senior to the floor in an undignified heap. He could feel Lucius Malfoy's magic crackling out from behind him and Harry grit his teeth.

"You're the better wizard Mister Malfoy, prove it." He said sending the man a look. There was no telling what the man would do. Malfoy growled lowly and visibly restrained himself before standing up and straitening his robes with a lift of his chin.

"Gentlemen, please- please!" cried the assistant. Then, louder than all-

"Break it up, there, break it up-" Hagrid the half giant was wading toward them through the sea of books. Malfoy who was still holding The girls' battered Transfiguration book thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you." he said lifting his chin and looking at them in disgust. Harry let his bubble of energy fall and Lucius settled a hand on Harry's shoulder. "See Harry." He said calmly. "_This_ is the difference between a _real_ wizard and men like Mister Weasley and his son. _We_ do not act like heathens and _we_ take care of our own." He said looking pointedly at how shabbily dressed the children were before turning sharply and guiding them out of the shop.

%^&^%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry frowned at the Malfoy's who were looking at him pointedly. "I _have_ a familiar." He said lifting his chin. Lucius Malfoy rose a single sculpted eyebrow.

"Correction _Harry_, you have a dragon. You are in need of a _messenger_ to deliver your letters

"Which you will assuredly be writing to us _frequently_." Narcissa Malfoy said in a falsely sugary way. Harry twitched as he caught her gaze- he realized belatedly that Lady Malfoy had somehow wheedled her way into his heart- he couldn't deny her anything. He sighed and glanced up at the Magical Menagerie. Shaking his head he turned and entered the shop causing Severus to snort and follow Lucius Malfoy in while Draco and Lady Malfoy went to the Quidditch supply store. The shopkeeper a white haired elderly man took one owlish look at Malfoy before jumping and beckoning them to the back. Harry followed reluctantly at Severus' prompting.

"She's been waiting most impatiently." The caretaker said as they slipped into the back room where what must have been hundreds of cages, tanks and aquariums with different creatures sat. Harry narrowed his eyes and turned back to Malfoy who was smirking.

"Oh she has, has she?" He said softly.

"As an apology for my rash actions while you were staying at Malfoy Manor and as a belated birthday gift." Malfoy said with a tilt of his head. Harry blinked in shock. It had been shock enough to receive a gift from Severus (books of course) but from the Malfoys? He was too embarrassed to say no or anything really as he followed the man to the back of the room. Harry's breath caught in his chest at the sight of her.

"A phoenix Lucius?" Severus said breathlessly. Malfoy nodded and hummed lightly. Harry shivered as the bird cocked it's head to the side and let out a melodic trill.

"One of two, the other has not hatched yet, that one will be Draco's when he comes of age." Malfoy said idly. Harry lost the rest of the conversation as he reached out a hesitant hand and gently touched the soft plumage. The phoenix stretched out her wings and pressed her head into Harry's fingers. An electrical charge swept through him and a foreign awareness bound it's self with the edge of his conscience. True joy filtered through him that was both his and hers as he leaned closer still a smile spreading across his lips as she let out another trill and chirped at him eagerly. Harry let out a laugh so free and so deliriously happy that it left both Severus and Malfoy gazing at him in shock eyes wide.

"Beautiful." Harry said brushing a reverent finger to the feathers under the bird's neck. The shopkeeper blinked owlishly at the small smiles both Snape and Malfoy were wearing. Both men were well known as powerful and dangerous not to mention stoic and impassive the fact that they showed any emotion at all was note worthy. And then, just when he thought he couldn't get any further shocked the boy, Harry Potter turned to them his normally dark eyes glittering brightly with expression. "Thank you." He said somewhat shyly. Malfoy- Lucius Malfoy the man who had withstood Azkaban with nary a flinch- twitched. Slowly, very slowly a smile the shopkeeper hadn't seen since the man had come in to get a gift for his own son spread across his cheeks.

"You are welcome Harry." He said indulgently. Snape snorted slightly and shook his head causing his longtime friend to scowl and look away.

"Maybe I should piss you off, then I'll get a phoenix for a gift!" Snap said smirking. Malfoy huffed his eyes glittering.

"I seem to recall that the last time I bothered to get you a gift you sent me a howler and told me that should I ever feel the need to do so again you would hex me and cease to be friends with me." Malfoy said with a pointed raised eyebrow. Snape had the grace to allow a slight blush to cross his cheeks.

"Yes well...ahem." He cleared his throat and looked at young Harry Potter. "What are you going to name her then?" He asked lifting his chin. Potter snorted his eyes having returned to their mossy green color.

"Smoooth Snape." He said smirking at the glare he received before turning back to the bird his expression softening. A name? He cocked his head to the side and reached for the link, the phoenix trilled and seemed to send him a proud note of 'don't you dare name me something idiotic' which had him smirking widely. "Circe?" He said tilting his head to the side. The phoenix cocked her head to the side in consideration and let out a long satisfied trill.

"A noble name." Malfoy said in approval. Harry in a moment of shyness ducked his head and smiled happily at the compliment. He still wasn't used to it. Malfoy turned to the shopkeeper who was watching them quietly. "Your assistance in this matter is greatly appreciated now for the other items I requested?" he said with a raised eyebrow. The man blinked and nodded.

"Oh yes, yes of course." He said before flicking his wand. Harry stared in shock at the beautifully crafted perch that rushed forward and settled on the ground reaching just below his shoulder. Circe lifted her beak launched herself off the perch she had been using and settled on the branch testing it for a moment before giving a satisfied trill. Harry grinned lightly.

"I think she likes it." He said reaching out to pet her at her demanding trill. Malfoy snorted.

"She has good taste." He said oddly delighted to see such expression on normally stoic features. Potter looked at him shyly and ducked his head.

"Thank you sir." He repeated. Malfoy nodded in a dignified manor. Later as Potter was dragged off by Narcissa and Draco Severus turned on his longtime friend with narrowed eyes.

"Marking him Lucius?" He said mockingly. Lucius smirked.

"That boy will be something great some day Severus, I know you can see this. He is only beginning to show his true potential and I can already tell that he will come to be something worth investing in so I have chosen to invest in him." He said with a lift of his chin. "He will be better able to focus on his need to move forward with the Malfoy name backing him, no one will bother him until they know just where his stands." Snape nodded slowly.

"The bird will make them think twice about approaching him, at least for a better part of this year." Severus said in understanding. Lucius nodded and hummed.

"It is my hope that the blatant favoritism I'm showing him will cause Draco to take his studies more seriously." He said frowning slightly before cautiously glancing at his friend and pressing the head of his cane to his lips. Should he tell Severus? Perceptive dark eye narrowed.

"Why would he need to take his studies more seriously Lucius?" He drawled pointedly. "I was under the impression that you didn't want to pressure him." He said softly. Lucius frowned. He hadn't gotten Potter to tell him what he'd shown Bella that night in Azkaban, but he'd gotten the gist of it. Potter knew something about the Dark Lord- and by the look on Bella's face when he pulled away- and the whispered worries for a threat on the horizon...

"It has come to my attention," He said slowly his eyes piercing Severus' "That a mutual friend from the past may be revisiting us." He watched Severus tense, his eyes widening his skin paling. In the next instant it was gone, hidden away behind a blank mask.

"I see." He said his eyes darting towards Potter. Malfoy frowned, the man's weakness towards this boy and his mother could be the death of him.

"We will do what we can to protect them Severus you know that. And Potter shows potential, _he _most certainly notes potential." He said trying to ease his friends' worry.

"He killed Lily." Severus said tightly his eyes warring emotions. Lucius nodded.

"He gave her a choice Severus, she chose her son." Lucius said softly. "She wouldn't have been Lily Evens if she hadn't." He added softly. Dark eyes glittered.

"No- your right, but if she was acting like the Lily Evens I knew, she would have taken her and her son far away at the first sign of trouble. No, she was acting like Lily _Potter_." He spat venomously his hands clenching into fists. "I'll be damned if I let her sacrifice go to waste." He hissed his eyes searching out Potter who was staring at the racing broom in the mirror with hesitant curiosity as Draco babbled on excitedly.

"That's all we can do Severus, we must prepare them for the future, and unfortunately for Potter that means that we can't give him the childhood he should have had." He said smiling sadly. Severus' eyes darted towards him calculatingly before a slow smirk crossed his features.

"And the _true_ motive behind the Phoenix comes to light." He said raising an eyebrow. Lucius cleared his throat and lifted his chin.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." He said crisply. Severus blast him snorted.

"Of course not." He said smiling knowingly. "You just bought an incredibly rare incredibly expensive bird noted for it's ability to ease emotional traumas and that large heart that you boast doesn't exist told you to give it to Potter." He said causing Lucius to scowl and huff. Severus snorted and shook his head, the things Potter got them to do. He smirked and watched the boy protectively noting the subtle tilt of chin and pointed cheekbone that was definitely once Lily's. He'd failed his friend once, he'd be damned if he did it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far! A little note in case you didn't know, I have begun posting chapters for that Death Note Harry Potter crossover I promised you all you can find it under the title That Which is Precious **

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 8

_Draco's Big Mouth_

September first dawned bright and early for Harry- really early in fact, and noisy as well. He'd fallen asleep in the living room the night before a book in hand and thanks to _Three Thousand and One Ways to Remain Immaculate by Emit Barker_ his clothes were un-rumpled; but still, who expects a bloody floo call at five thirty in the morning? He glared blearily at the green flames for a moment before registering what Lucius Malfoys' floating head was saying.

"...have a raid on a day such as this is beyond me, at any rate Draco will be coming through and going with you and Severus." Malfoy said with a grimace. Circe trilled from where she stood and Harry nodded blankly.

"Of course Mister Malfoy." He said trying not to sound as sluggish as he felt.

"We will try to meet you at the platform but as I said these raids do tend to drag on." Malfoy said appearing to look over his non existent shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Don't touch that you fool its worth more than your house and children put together-!" And like that Malfoy was gone. Harry sighed and cast a few refreshing charms.

"Dobby!" He called rubbing his eyes. The house elf in question- a way for Lady Malfoy to ensure that he was eating properly (though he did still eat dinner with them in the evenings) appeared with a loud crack just as the floo flared to life and Draco strode out of it his face pinched and pillow marked his attitude sour. "Could you get breakfast ready Dobby? Enough for Draco here as well if you would please?" He said tilting his head to the side. The elf bowed sweepingly before popping back out. Draco glared blearily at him for a few moments before moving towards the settee and curling up.

"You do _not_ want to wake me up for at least another hour." Draco hissed. Harry nodded idly used to Draco's morning scowl. Draco glared at him for good measure before laying his head down in the crook of his arm and falling fast asleep. Harry hid a snort and got up stretching lightly before getting a blanket and spreading it out over Draco who murmured and curled into the soft fabric with what sounded suspiciously like a purr.

The next hour and a half was spent in silence as Harry studied and Draco slept. When the blond finally groaned and uncurled sleepily the smell of breakfast was in the air and Harry was packing up the last of his books his trunk well hexed against the house elf. "You know you could have used my bed." Harry said absently. Draco scowled at him through a yawn.

"Who schedules a bloody raid on the first day of school?" He said rubbing his eyes. "Bloody came crashing into the manor with a warrant to search for bleeding 'dark artifacts' hmph! As if father would keep that stuff lying about!" he shook his head in annoyance. Harry nodded slowly and lifted the newspaper.

"It might have something to do with this." He said. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled brightly at the photographers as he was cleared of all accusations having cleared it as 'a terrible misunderstanding' in which he was in no way 'involved.' The fact that he had been Harry's magical guardian at the time was explained away as misfiled paperwork. The 'kind' headmaster was described as having no wishes to press charges against the 'false allegations' and would in fact be attending the welcoming feast at Hogwarts that evening. There were people who would take personal offense to anyone who would seek to besmirch the headmaster's name and would take it upon themselves to avenge him.

"Oh." Draco said with a sneer. A loud crack filled the room and Dobby bowed low.

"Master's breakfastses is being ready sirs!" he squeaked before popping back out. Draco groaned and stretched languidly before standing.

"We have about half an hour before Snape arrives and we leave for the station so eat quickly Draco." Harry said guiding his sleepy friend to the kitchen. Draco nodded and poked at his food never one to eat much in the mornings yet something was different. "Draco you're sulking." He said briskly. Draco sneered and tossed his spoon down with a clink before leaning back and crossing his arms. It took Harry a moment to recognize the cause of this particular sulk.

"Mother and father aren't coming to the station." He said proving Harry's theory, internally he sighed slightly.

"Snape will-"

"Uncle Snape isn't mother!" Draco hissed. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took another bite waiting for it. Draco often got like this when he didn't get his way and there was no use trying to console him, the best option was to simply let him rant it out, which he did. "I'm going to be the only boy on the platform without his parents there to send him off!" Draco said causing Harry to pause his hand frozen mid air, but Draco was oblivious to it. "The others are going to say all sorts of horrible things about mother and father and I just know it-" But Harry in a brief moment of annoyance would have nothing more of it.

"Draco you are a spoiled pompous brat do you know that?" He hissed his eyes blazing. "No matter what your mother may tell you the world does not in fact revolve around you. How you can live your life boasting about all that you have and not seem to see it yourself is beyond me! You have a home, a mother and father that adore you and a godfather that would risk his neck for you. You have all the presents you could possibly want and servants that wait on you hand and foot, you hardly have to click your fingers to get what you want! " He snapped his face hard. "And yet things don't go the way you want _one_ time and you throw a tantrum! You know what most kids our age would give to have what you are freely given every day? Do you know what _I_ would give to have _my _parents standing at the platform-" He choked cutting himself off his face becoming white. "Forget it, forget everything I just said." He muttered before throwing down his napkin and sweeping out of the room as gracefully as his stiff form would allow.

He couldn't believe himself.

Had he really said those things?

Where was his poise?

Where was his caution?

When had he begun to acknowledge that hallow in his chest?

He was weak.

If he could have he would have torn the emotions from his chest and thrown them away. There was no point to them, no point in any of it really. No matter how hard he worked to fulfill his goal what he truly wanted would forever be out of his reach. He thought he'd gotten over this. He'd already sent what remained of his parent's things to Gringotts where they would be safely stored away. He'd felt settled when he'd looked at them, felt a door close. So why had he reacted so horribly? Did it truly irk him so much to see Draco with his family?

Yes.

The answer was there and ready with a sharp jabbing pain accompanying it. He'd told himself that he was over it, the dead were dead, he'd told himself that he'd accepted their death with little more than lingering sadness. And it was true, they were dead, he never knew them and they were dead there was nothing he could do about that. But it was an aching thing he realized. His childhood dream that he'd given up as hopeless long ago and yet while he knew it was hopeless he still yearned for it.

Yearned for a family.

For the things that he'd missed out on.

Yearned to receive the look Lady Malfoy sent her son.

Yearned for the pride Lord Malfoy gave no matter what.

Yearned...to be loved.

The thought was so startling that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. It was only the rage that kept them at bay, the rage at himself for being so weak towards these things, the rage at the world for taking them away from him. Belatedly he remembered the shadowy figure that had stood behind his older more powerful self in the Mirror of Erised. Was it a warning? The longing his mind hadn't yet fully accepted?

"Hey, um Harry? Didn't you say uncle Severus would be here in a half an hour? It's been nearly an hour now and he hasn't shown up." Draco said awkwardly. Harry straightened with a sneer. Dear Merlin had he really just spent the last hour sulking! Hissing in annoyance he reached out and tugged a book off the corner of his dresser before casually opening the door and frowning as if nothing had happened between them.

"I'm sorry, I got into my reading- is it really that late?" He said eying the clock suspiciously. Dobby had tried to trick him by changing the time on it the night previous but Harry had caught him and cast several strong charms on it so that it couldn't be tampered with again so he knew that the clock was right.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Draco said anxiously. Harry nodded carefully. Why hadn't Snape come yet? Was something going on? He sighed.

"Well, I suppose we just wait. He said shrugging his shoulders. Draco spun on him eyes narrowed and Harry could practically _feel _the beginnings of a tantrum.

"Wait?" He snapped his face white with anger. Harry sighed as Draco's hand swiped at the nearest thing- a pillow and threw it. Harry halted it in mid air with a flick of his wand as it began. "WAIT?" Draco screeched furiously before throwing whatever he could get into his hands. Harry sighed and flicked his wand again and again allowing the objects to float gently to the floor. "BLOODY AURORS WAKE ME UP AT FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING EJECTING ME FROM _MY_ HOME- MY PARENTS WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE PLATFORM TO MEET ME AND NOW YOUR SAYING THAT WE MIGHT NOT GET TO RIDE THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS TO **HOGWARTS?**" Draco's face was red by now and Harry was faintly amused by the light in his friend's gaze. Draco Malfoy had nothing on the rage Vernon could put out when he wanted to- he was like Dudley all meanness and hot air.

"Yes Draco that is in fact what I am saying." Harry said calmly as Circe let out a trill. Draco's furious gaze zeroed on her and rage heightened.

"AND _THAT_! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID _MY_ FATHER GIVE YOU A PHOENIX!" Harry sighed simply waiting for the wild accusations to come. Draco had been brought up an only child and didn't appreciate Harry walking into the picture and stealing his parent's attention away from him. The jealousy had been steadily growing the entire summer though Draco had kept his annoyance to petty tricks and words until now, but Harry supposed a phoenix was simply too much

"Go to Hogwarts Circe." He said gently. The phoenix sent worry along their link and he smiled slightly a bit of his earlier anxiety fading. He might not have the family Draco had, but he wasn't alone. He had Ash and now Circe, he wasn't alone at all. She seemed to receive the message and sent a warm trill his way before disappearing in a ball of flame. When he turned back Draco's eyes were narrowed into suspicious slits.

"You're trying to steal my family aren't you?" He hissed. Harry sneered.

"Hardly." He retorted. But Draco's face was triumphant.

"You _are_." He sneered lifting his chin. "What's the matter Potter? Don't have any parents of your own so you're going about stealing other people's families?" He jibed. Harry felt the moment it happened, his rage swept through him white hot, but instead of being wild it was calm, deadly. It was the rage he'd felt when he'd killed _that_ man.

"How _dare_ you." Harry said coolly his voice like ice in his own ears. Draco's gaze wavered but he remained firm.

"What's wrong Potter? Mummy's screams ringing in your ears?" And that was it. Some part of Harry knew that Draco was simply saying these things out of his own insecurities but it didn't stop him. In an instant he was standing in front of Draco a blade against the pale neck. Draco's eyes were impossibly wide and he was visibly shaking.

"If it weren't for my promise to your father Draco Malfoy I would kill you." He said quietly before pulling away. Draco needed to go, _now_. "Dobby." He hissed causing the elf to appear as he slipped the blade away. "Take Draco's things back to Malfoy Manor." He said his voice oddly foreign in his own ears. The elf nodded and with a click of his fingers he was gone and so were Draco's things.

"Harry-" Draco choked but a sharp gaze silenced him.

"I revoke the right I've given you to call me by my given name Draco Malfoy, I also revoke our friendship. Please refer to me as Mister Potter from now on and return to your home. If your father asks, my promise to him remains. Perhaps _you_ will be able to explain to him just _why_ I've revoked it." He said stiffly.

"Har- Potter please I didn't-" Draco struggled his face pained.

"Leave." Harry said coolly. "Or I will have my wards eject you forcibly." He said lifting his chin. Draco stumbled back and grabbed a hand full of powder before tossing it into the fire and stepping in.

"M-Malfoy Manor." He said shakily before disappearing. Harry sighed heavily and sank into his chair emotionally exhausted. The clock ticked loudly on the mantle and Harry swallowed at how loud it sounded in the emptiness.

%^&^%^&^%^&%^&%^&%^

Several hours later someone knocked at Harry's rarely used front door. At first he thought about ignoring it, after all no one really knew who lived in this apartment and it could very well be a sales man.

"Potter open up!"

Never mind then.

Harry frowned as he tried to turn the handle on the door only to find it resisting him. He frowned, that was _odd_.

"Hang on Snape, something's wrong with the door!" He said yanking at the ornate handle roughly. After a few moments and no result he pulled out his wand and began casting every unlocking charm he knew of. He let out a growl of frustration. "The bloody door won't open!" He said glaring at the offending object. Snape cursed quietly on the other side.

"You bleeding floo is shut too!" Snape hissed. Harry frowned deeply.

"What?" He said cocking his head to the side. "But I sent Draco through fine!" He said shaking his head. Snape growled and Harry's eyes narrowed. "_DOBBY!_" he cried out his suspicion strong. The elf appeared looking contrite but stubborn.

"Young master Potter must _not_ go to Hogwarts!" He squeaked defiantly. "Hogwarts is being _dangerous_!" He said ducking his head and wringing his hands. Harry snarled.

"Of all the bloody ridiculous-!" He cut himself off in frustration. "Dobby I _have_ to go to school!" He hissed. But the elf was firm even going so far as to stomp it's foot.

"No! Young master Potter must be staying here where he is _safe_ he is having everything he is needing and Dobby is getting him whatever books he is wanting!" The elf said squaring it's small shoulders. Harry sighed and turned back to the door.

"At least let Snape in?" He said shaking his head in exasperation. Dobby looked hesitantly at the door before nodding.

"If young master Potter is stepping far away Dobby is letting in Master Snape." he said with a jerk of his head. Harry nodded and moved away from the door. Dobby clicked his fingers and the door flew open sending Snape stumbling in before it slammed shut behind him.

"What the-!" Harry sighed and moved to help the man up.

"I'm being held hostage it seems." Harry said dryly. Snape quirked an eyebrow at him. "By a house elf." Harry said sneering slightly. Snape blinked once then twice before snorting loudly.

"Only _you_ Harry." He said shaking his head in mirth. Harry lifted his chin feeling his cheeks burn.

"Master Snape is not taking young Master Potter out of his home!" The elf said doing his best to stand to his full height, which wasn't really all that impressive at all. Snape blinked down at the creature in shock.

"So _you're _the reason I couldn't get through the floo hmmm?" He drawled silkily his fingers brushing his wand idly. Harry sighed.

"Don't antagonize the elf Severus, he's trying to protect me after all." Harry said in slight annoyance. Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Protect you?" He pressed not so subtly. Harry nodded.

"Apparently." Harry said dryly. Marlin he just wanted to get to school, was that so hard?

"From _what_?" Snape said rolling his eyes. Harry shrugged.

"He won't tell me." He said with a shrug. Severus pierced the elf with a deadly glare.

"Elf." He said sharply. Dobby took a step back and shivered slightly.

"It's no good Severus, you can threaten this one all you want and he'll just do what he intends to do." Harry said with a shrug. "He's been trying to keep me from going for months now." He said shaking his head. Severus gave him a blank stare before his eyes turned cold and Harry had to resist the shiver he felt as magic crackled around the man- it was hard to remember sometimes that Severus Snape was more than just a potions master. He was a wizard, a powerful wizard with enough strength and genius to succeed Albus Dumbledore if he truly wished to. His magic pulsed beneath his skin like a chill in the air, there was no escaping it and Harry knew without a doubt that he never wanted to be on the wrong end of Severus Snape's ire. The elf responded accordingly and began to shiver it's determination wavering as bat-like ears slowly began to droop and hands twitched nervously. Even Harry was drawn into Severus' silken purr when the man finally spoke his lips twisted only slightly and his eyes narrowed at the corners.

"Here is what is going to happen elf." He said softly, dangerously. "You are going to open the floo and allow Harry and I passage to Hogwarts. You are _not_ going to make any more attempts to keep him from school and you are going to entrust his well being to _my_ more than capable hands." He said quietly. It never ceased to amaze Harry to see how effective the man's calm tone could be when edged with a threat, it was far more fearsome than Vernon's hollering and swearing. Severus- Severus Snape could chill your very heart with a few well placed words. The elf let out a piteous whimper and darted a look in his direction.

"Master Snape is protecting young master Potter?" He tried loyal to a fault. This seemed to shock Severus but he didn't show it except for in the slight widening of his eyes and the sudden stillness of his ridged form.

"Always." Severus said shocking Harry. Dark eyes rose and met his in challenge.

"I will _always_ do my very best to protect Harry Potter." He whispered the sworn oath snapping between them with a sizzle of magic. Harry could only stare at the man in shock.

Why?

How many times had he asked that question?

And yet he was still no closer to finding the answer.

_I will **always** do my very best to protect Harry Potter._

Harry swallowed thickly past the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. What did Snape mean? Why damn it? At every turn the man was there, helping, guiding, giving him things that he'd never had before and yet yearned for- like Christmas, and the safety that rested on his index finger in the form of his mother's ring. He clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze in confusion. There was a possibility...that he would never understand the man's motives.

The thought should have frightened him.

It didn't.

Instead it caused a curious burn to spread through his chest-

"Then I is letting young master Potter go to school." Dobby's voice cut through his internal musing like a knife and Harry's eyes darted up towards Severus whose chin was lifted his gaze triumphant.

"Good." He said shortly before turning to him and quirking an eyebrow. The man's gaze was as closed off as ever and Harry shoved his lingering thoughts away. Let the man keep his secrets, so far they had only benefited him anyway. Besides the man couldn't hide them forever, when Severus finally gave in and trained him in Occlumency he wouldn't be able to hide those secrets. That was part of the reason Harry had chosen to request them, of course the sheer panic of having his mind invaded again had been part of it, but that wasn't all of it.

No, he'd studied up on it thinking he might be able to attempt teaching himself as he did with many other subjects, but two books into just the _theory_ behind it had proven that he would need help. He'd studied everything he could get his hands on which was a lot considering the depth of the Malfoy library, but it just wasn't possible to teach himself when doing so meant possible irreparable damage to himself. He could trap himself in his own mind or worse in the mind of _someone-else_, he could become a vegetable or ruin his brain. The art was complex, it ran far deeper than he'd originally suspected and was far more advanced than he was capable of.

At first he'd despaired trying to figure out what to do.

The books had made it clear that he would need help, but they also made it clear that the person helping him would have complete access to his mind- which was nothing short of terrifying. He'd nearly shucked the entire plan and sought other ways to protect his mind scoffing at the idea. There was no one he could trust with his mind. Except...perhaps Snape who was dark enough to have secrets of his own that Harry would eventually learn. He could see the violence in the man, oh he hid it well and morals clouded his judgement but something told Harry that the man was tainted, it was as if he could feel the haze of blood that surrounded the man and clung to his magic. The mind bond went both ways. Snape had more to lose than he did and while some part of him truly didn't wish to see this man suffer, it was good to know that if he ever found himself betrayed by Severus he would know what he was facing.

"Come Potter, you've already missed the sorting feast." Snape's voice cut through his thoughts and he was startled to realize that the man had already sent his things through the floo and was waiting for him with an amused look on his face. Harry frowned as he stood and took a pinch of floo powder.

_Would you lower yourself to stand in Marcus Gibrans' shoes?_

_"For you?" Snape whispered his voice raw with emotion. "Yes."_

"My name is Harry. Severus." He said smiling slightly feeling tense. Severus Snape was perhaps the most confusing individual he'd met in his life- but he was an individual that had sworn to protect him. The corners of Snape's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Of course, and mine is Severus to you, however we are on our way to Hogwarts and a certain amount of decorum is necessary." Severus said quirking an eyebrow. Harry shook his head slightly and his smile softened only the tiniest bit.

"And I will respect your wishes, but mine are that you feel free to use my name no matter the situation-" he hesitated slightly his breath hitching in his throat. "You and you only can call me Harry at any time regardless of our surroundings." He said taking a leap of faith. This was monumental, a rare and respected tradition in the wizarding world- at least to those who still followed it. It was a sign of trust, it came with it's own perks. Should Severus call on him for aid of any sort Harry would be there regardless of the risks, it was akin to giving the man a title of brother, a close friend, someone he was willing to die for. For a moment he wondered if the decision was wise, but there was a greater part of him that understood that despite his misgivings, despite his mistrust of adults in general- Severus Snape would _never_ seek to harm him. He smiled fleetingly as he realized that his fear of betrayal was unfounded.

Snape was silent.

When Harry finally looked up it was to see the man frozen in shock mouth slightly agape. Severus knew that he understood the implications of what he'd just offered the man. When at last the look faded away it was replaced with a look of reverence and something fragile that made him wonder at it.

"I would be honored." Severus said tilting his head forward in acceptance. Magic flowed between them freely and Harry couldn't help but smile at it.

"Come Severus, it's time to go home." He said turning his gaze to the fireplace. Snape smiled slowly his eyes warm as they too gazed at the fireplace.

"Yes, _home_." He said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far! A little note in case you didn't know, I have begun posting chapters for that Death Note Harry Potter crossover I promised you all you can find it under the title That Which is Precious **

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 9

_Hogwarts_

Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them when they arrived his features sharp and cold his eyes pinning Harry darkly. Severus stepped out behind him and snorted slightly before shaking his head dismissively. Harry was released from the frozen gaze as Malfoy lifted his eyes and narrowed them at his long time friend. Severus shook his head and summoned a tea set his feet already leading him to the door before the knock rang through the room. Malfoy's lips thinned and turned down in irritation and Harry tensed as Snape opened the door revealing none other than Hogwarts' headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The man smiled genially and Harry, having known Malfoy long enough by now could feel his ire.

"Ah Harry! I see you've made it though traveling by floo is a tad bit unconventional!" He said cheerfully. Harry noticed two things at once- the first being that the headmaster truly thought him a trusting young boy, the second being that the man wasn't really looking _at_ him but rather _through_ him. He realized quite suddenly that the headmaster thought him inconsequential, a pawn, and therefor _harmless_.

How wrong the man was.

Even after their altercation last year with the Mirror of Erised- wait a moment...the man had called him by his name again. He had no right. Inwardly he understood that making this man his enemy was a bad idea, he was too powerful, but Harry also knew that some day he too would be powerful. He twisted his expression into the wide-eyed innocence that he'd used in Flourish and Blotts while the headmaster wasn't actively _looking _at him and saw Severus' lips twitch slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"There was a spot of trouble getting him here headmaster- the floo wasn't functioning properly." Severus said smoothly. Harry dropped his eyes the moment he felt his ring heat against his skin and then rapidly cool. Blue eyes were surveying him and he couldn't help himself.

"I'm not in trouble am I sir?" His said his features awash with slight fear and guilt as he looked away. "It's just that the floo wouldn't work and even Professor Snape couldn't get through! I would have gone by myself but I didn't really know where to go." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Blue eyes moved away and when Harry glanced up he knew that the man had been fooled.

"Of course not Harry!" He said eyes twinkling as he turned his gaze back to Severus. Harry struggled not to wince when his name was spoken. "I'm just glad that you were able to arrive safely, I must thank you as well Severus-" Harry saw the man's lip twitch and knew that he wasn't the only one who's name the man used without permission. "It's a good thing that you were able to fix the problem though I'm not quite sure it is appropriate that young Harry should be living with his head of house, people might begin to point fingers and call it favoritism." He said nodding his head gravely. Harry met dark eyes over the headmaster's head in a moment of shock.

"Oh he wasn't living with Severus headmaster, I was appointed guardian until mister Potter's case is pushed through." He said. Harry noted that he never directly said _where_ Harry was living and that he'd used past tense when referring to his guardianship. Harry marveled at the man's ability to twist the truth. The headmaster frowned.

"Really? I'm quite sure that young Draco arrived on the train with the others." He said tilting his head to the side. Harry saw Malfoy twitch and knew immediately just who it was that had set up the raid that morning.

"The Aurors-" He winced visibly and dropped his eyes falling into his role easily. "They frightened me...reminded me of-" He choked on his voice convincingly and tensed his whole body. "Mister Malfoy sent me to professor Snape because I was scared and he didn't have any more calming drought." He said forcing his body to tremble. He didn't need to glance up to see the headmaster' countenance soften.

"Oh my dear boy..." The man murmured sadly.

"If that is all headmaster?" Snape said tightly. "After all while the media might have cleared you _I_ still need some convincing." He bit out real coldness creeping into his accusing voice.

"Now Severus-" The headmaster chided gently. But Harry felt the flash of magic that symbolized Severus' true rage- he would not be so easily placated.

"Don't you 'now Severus' me Albus Dumbledore." Severus said his voice dangerously silken again. "This is Lily's child we are speaking about, you'd better have a damn good reason for not checking in on him!" He snarled suddenly his voice heated. Harry blinked up in shock. How many times now had the man mentioned his mother's name? Was she the reason the man did these things for him?

_Why?_

_"Because Lily is dead!" Severus hissed his eyes glinting with repressed pain. "Because no one loved you when you should have been loved!" He growled before huffing slightly and crossing his arms. "And because I choose to."_

No...his mother wasn't the only reason- and neither was pity, he knew the man well enough to understand that Severus Snape would _never_ pity him. But that still left him without a reason.

"What happened was a great tragedy Severus." The headmaster said gravely, patiently as if he were speaking to a child. "I had no way of knowing that Petunia would-"

"Of _course _you didn't!" Severus hissed heatedly cutting the headmaster off. Harry looked up at the man in shock. Snape's pale skin was drawn tightly and his lips were thin with rage...Harry was reminded of the day at the reserve, the look the man had given Malfoy. There was fire in the man's eyes, glittering burning dangerous fire that was frightening as he spoke. "Of course, you didn't." Severus repeated his eyes narrowed. "Because not once in ten years of Harry's life did you take the time to check on him." He bit out. Harry glanced at the headmaster and watched the man's expression shutter closed.

"What would you have done Severus?" He whispered. "Henry Potter and his wife were some of my dearest friends. James- James was my godson." He managed his voice pained. "I practically raised the boy myself after his parents were murdered." He shot a look at Malfoy that Harry knew he would never forget, a knowing accusing look that spoke volumes between unwritten lines. "And then-" Harry could just see the man balling his hand into a fist his face twisted in grief. "And then I failed him too." He whispered harshly. "I could not look into the face of my beloved friends and godson any more than you could meet Lily Potter's eyes in James Potter's face! I could not bear it!" He admitted and Harry was startled to see tears forming in the man's eyes. He reeled from the information he had just been given.

The headmaster had been his father's godfather?

He'd been friends with his grandparents?

Had- had the Malfoys had something to do with his grandparent's murder?

Why was it so hard for Severus to see his mother's eyes in his father's face?

Silence filled the air, a heavy tense silence that sent shivers down his spine. It was thick in the air, and frightening, so very frightening.

"Harry." Severus' voice broke through the silence like a thunder clap though it was barely above a whisper. Harry stiffened slightly. "Look at me?" Severus' voice betrayed him. It was raw, sad, and Harry was almost frightened to meet the man's gaze. But Severus had used his name...and he didn't regret giving it to the man. So he looked up and caught dark fathomless eyes. For a moment they simply stared at each other and Harry could only watch as the man's hardened features softened.

"Albus." He said quietly. Harry found that while he sorely wanted to guide his eyes towards the headmaster he couldn't budge them. He knew that the headmaster was listening though. "These aren't Lily's eyes." He said sadly. "These eyes are far older than her's ever were, far more suspicious and frightened." He said his features falling slightly in torment. "The only resemblance they bear is that they are at times flat and lifeless...the way her's were the night she died." His voice trembled at the end and finally dark eyes darted away from his, still he couldn't turn his gaze away. Severus seemed to hunch in on himself slightly.

"Severus..." The headmaster said wearily. Severus' eyes hardened slightly and Harry swallowed thickly at the heavy terrible sorrow he could see swimming in a normally impassive gaze.

"I will never forgive myself for seeing that look in her eyes Albus, just as I will never forgive you for putting that look into the eyes of a young boy who never did a thing to deserve the things that happened to him." he swore softly his magic rising like a cloud. "But know this-" He said turning his gaze back to Harry's. "_These_ eyes are not Lily's, no, these eyes belong to Harry and Harry alone and I'll be damned if I watch you take the light back out of them." He said forcefully flickering his eyes back up to meet the headmasters. Harry glanced at the older man and saw a hallow sadness in the man's gaze.

Slowly, without a word, the headmaster turned and slipped out of the room.

What was left be hind was a sort of stunned silence that Harry didn't even know how to begin to fix. Slowly he dragged his gaze up and met dark eyes, Severus was impassive yet open. There were more questions than answers. Neither of them were about to break the spell though. It registered in his mind that Snape had been honest in words and emotion- no small feat for the man he was sure. It made him feel oddly grateful. More so than usual. And...with the barest of hesitance he knew that he could trust the man.

This startled him.

Never trust adults.

That had been his motto for as long as he could remember. It had rung true time and time again. But Severus Snape...

Severus Snape was an anomaly.

He smiled slightly, warily at this and knew that there was no turning back now.

He trusted Severus Snape.

Malfoy cleared his throat. The spell was broken. Harry darted his gaze away self consciously.

"Now, Mister Potter. Would you care to enlighten me as to _why_ Draco returned home this morning in tears?" Malfoy said quirking an eyebrow. Harry blinked at him in shock. Draco was crying? Malfoy frowned for a moment at his apparent shock before leaning forward his expression hard. "I'm listening." He said pursing his lips. Tiredly Harry explained what happened. When he'd finished Severus was frowning.

"Merlin he _was_ a pompous brat." He muttered to himself. Malfoy shot him a glare and he shrugged unrepentantly.

"No more than usual." Harry said with a shrug. Silver eyes darted towards his.

"Then why did you cut him off? What did he say that you aren't telling us?" He said narrowing his gaze. Harry's eyes dropped shut whether to hide his exhaustion or to hide the pain that shot through him he didn't know.

"I believe his exact words went something like this: 'What's the matter Potter? Don't have any parents of your own so you're going about stealing other people's families? Mummy's screams ringing in your ears?'- yes, that was it, I doubt I'll be forgetting it any time soon either." He said a sharp edge to his voice that he refused to acknowledge was more than anger. When he finally cracked his eyes open both men were staring at him in shock and in Lucius Malfoy's case, white-faced fury.

"That...idiot boy!" He growled before standing stiffly and looking down on him. "I apologize on behalf of my son and hope that you won't hold this grudge against my name." He said tightly. Harry was mildly amused. Malfoy really was old fashioned. It went far beyond simply following social guidelines, this was proof of his bloodline.

"Of course not Lord Malfoy, my quarrel is with Draco, you and Lady Malfoy still hold my highest regards." He said with a tilt of his head. Malfoy's gaze widened in surprise and then humor before the man swept through the floo.

"I don't think he realized that you were aware of that particular bit of decorum." Severus said sitting down as he finally poured the tea and handed him a cup. Harry hummed.

"I spent most of my summer in the Malfoy library, there is an entire _wall_ devoted to the necessities of wizarding decorum." He drawled right back musing that he _was_ beginning to sound a bit like Severus.

"Hmmm? So it wasn't just chess that you studied?" He asked his lips quirking upwards slightly. Harry smirked feeling much like a satisfied cat. So Snape had heard about that hmm? For some reason the man's obvious pride in his accomplishment made him feel lighter. A heavy thump caused him to open his eyes. He winced slightly at the sight of the large tome sitting on the small table next to the elegant Chinese tea set and sighed when he raised his gaze to find the man looking at him expectantly. He took a long draw of his tea before settling his cup and saucer onto the tray.

"The A. Aarrin, classified as a C rated product by the Ministry in 1907 belongs to a creature south east of Asia-"

And so, his new year began.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%

The moment the welcoming feast had been completed Harry made his way down to the Dungeons and began working on the store rooms. Draco who had been staring at him with wide sad eyes seemed to realize that Harry no longer actively _needed_ him and fell into a deep depression which left many Slytherins unsure of how to treat the two. Harry worked in silence his hands and mind occupied with his task as he cleaned bottles, jars and vials, sorted through stinking ingredients testing them for freshness and neatly recorded his findings. The work was arduous and complicated yet he easily lost himself to it. He didn't want to think really, he wanted to learn but he didn't want to let his mind stray. He knew where it would go. There were too many questions that he didn't have the answers to, there were too many emotions he didn't want to examine too many fears that he refused to acknowledge. So he worked long and hard into the night until he was exhausted enough to simply fall into bed and sleep.

The next day he very nearly had to _crawl _to breakfast. Sleep had not come easy to him lately, not just because of his overwhelmed mind but because of a certain dead man who haunted him even beyond the grave. It was ridiculous that the man's actions should hold even more of his fear than all of what the Dursley's had ever done to him. It was stupid that he couldn't stand the touch of his sleeves cuffs or really _anything_ touching his wrists- or really him at all. He had never been one for touch, the only touches he'd ever received were ones filled with violence, but even then he could handle casual brushes against his arm or casual pats on the back. But now...now it _hurt_ to be touched at all. Even Severus who he knew he could trust had terrified him the instant their fingers accidentally brushed over the tea tray the night before.

It was maddening.

Of course Severus had noted the dark circles under his eyes and gave him a long worried look that made him feel even weaker than before. He ignored it and made his way to the Slytherin table slipping a drop of pepper up potion into his goblet of juice before drinking it down. It was store bought and not half as good as Severus' but it worked well enough and allowed him to sit up a bit straighter before taking the potions Snape _did _make for him. He didn't notice the silence that shadowed the Slytherin table, not at first any way and it was only after the loud flapping wings announced the arrival of mail that Harry noticed the subtle glances and shifting gazes. He was distracted though by the presence that nagged at the corner of his mind. he smiled slightly as Circe glided into the room impressively letting out a loud beautiful trill as her plumage glinted a fiery red in the morning sunlight. Gasps rang through out the hall as she swooped down settling on his shoulder with an affectionate trill and a warble before nudging her face against his cheek. The soft feathers tickled and the sudden rush of happiness at being reunited with her caused a low chuckle to spill from his lips. She trilled happily and held out a leg allowing him to gently unwind the thread that attached his mail before nuzzling his cheek once more and taking off. Harry stared after her for a moment before turning to his letters.

Gringotts had sent him something- probably on the investments he'd made through Severus' guidance, the ministry had sent him a letter- Lady Malfoy had told him they would be contacting him eventually about the case...his hand froze at the sight of the Malfoy crest. Carefully he lifted the blue wax seal and unfolded the thick expensive parchment. It was an official letter of apology from one Lord Malfoy to the heir of the Potter house on behalf of Draco Malfoy. Slowly Harry lifted his gaze. Draco held a letter of his own, gripped tightly in his white knuckled hands.

Harry was startled by the pang he felt for the boy.

He knew without a doubt that Draco worshiped the ground his father walked on, to be this severely punished- he shook his head. Draco was a child. He had known that from the first time he'd met Draco. And Draco was entitled to making mistakes, because he was a child. Harry sighed and shook his head attracting Draco's teary-eyed gaze. Oh Merlin the boy was about to cry.

"Draco." He said stiffly before standing. He wasn't hungry any more. "A word?" The boy nodded soundlessly and gathered up his things following him out of the hall and to a small empty classroom. Harry sighed as he cast a few silencing charms on the door and turned to the blond. Grey eyes looked up at him sadly- it was the puppy dog look- Merilin he _hated_ the puppy dog look. He huffed silently. "Don't ever make your father have to send me one of these again." He said quietly showing the boy the letter, Draco knew what it was and ducked his head in shame for it. "My quarrel was never towards him but he takes responsibility for it any way- that is the mark of a great man." He said smiling fondly as he folded the letter and slipped it away before holding out his hand decisively. "Friends?" He said lifting his chin. Draco hiccuped ungracefully before reaching out his hand and nodding.

"Yeah, friends." He said with a watery smile. Harry snorted and ruffled Draco's hair affectionately. Draco sneered at him weakly before his face dropped into a contemplative expression. "I _am_ sorry Harry." He said softly ducking his head. "I was a real prat." He admitted. Harry knew that the words had cost Draco, after all Malfoy's didn't apologize lightly. He clutched the letter in his hand tightly.

"Just...watch what you say to people Draco, pissing off the Weasley's is one thing, but there are people out there who could and would kill you for saying the wrong thing." He said quietly. Draco nodded and held up his letter.

"That's what father said...more or less." he said wincing slightly. Harry nodded slowly.

"You can't always hide behind his back Draco." He warned. Draco looked down at the letter thoughtfully before nodding slowly. A knock sounded on the door and Harry jumped before cautiously answering it. Severus rose an eyebrow at him before handing him a slip of paper.

"Your time table." He said before looking at Harry pointedly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"See you later Draco." He said waving at the boy who paled slightly. Harry slipped the door closed quietly behind him before making his way to the dungeons. He had a few minuets before class so he could look over the rest of his mail and write an appropriate response to Lord Malfoy...

$%^%$%^$%^$%^$%^$

Harry was thoroughly annoyed- of course so was nearly every other professor at school but Harry had a bit of a temper and his patience was wearing thin.

Gilderoy Lockhart

From the man's baby blue eyes- which he hadn't really noticed until it had been a question on the test (really?)- to his perfect blond hair- that he'd apparently won an award for- to the too white, too sparkling grin, which he'd apparently won _several_ awards for.

Harry found the fraud detestable.

It seemed as if the man _sought_ to make his life hell.

On the first day of classes he'd followed around nearly every professor giving them 'helpful' hints and generally making an arse of himself.

On the second day of classes- when Harry actually had to _take _the man's class, he proved just how stupid and self absorbed he really was.

Of course Harry had known the moment he'd cracked one of the man's books open in flourish and Blotts that the man was a total fake with no credentials whatsoever- but it didn't excuse the fact that the man used up an entire period to teach the class about _himself._ He was useless, pompous, and really not even as handsome as everyone kept pointing out! Merlin even Draco was fawning over the man! Of course it didn't help that the man apparently had a crush on Lord Malfoy- and in turn Lord Malfoy's only beloved son, which apparently extended to Harry as well. The man was bloody _stalking_ him- for Merlin's sake!

And this!

_This_!

The man had chased him to the point where all he could to was climb onto a school broom in hopes of getting away- how was he supposed to know the Ravenclaws were having practice? How was he supposed to know that quaffles dearly wanted to hurt people- and apparently had targeted _him_? And who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to make a snitch look so bloody curious? Harry had only wanted to catch it so that he could examine the spellwork around the golden sphere- and all at once he was being chased by a Quaffle- and then another Quaffle! He'd resolved of course to simply blast the things to smithereens the moment he caught the sly little golden ball, he hadn't accounted for the apparently rather brutal nature of the quaffels which simply wouldn't leave him be.

By the time the Ravenclaw beaters were able to catch the blasted things Harry was doing things on his broom to get away from them that he never would have tried otherwise. And by the time he'd finally landed nearly all of Hogwarts was awaiting him- including Gilderoy Lockhart and the headmaster. Lockhart, of course was the first to mention that Harry should be a seeker.

The decision was made in an instant.

Dumbledore had taken one look at his windblown hair and eschew glasses (which he still wore mainly for habit's sake) and a wistful look entered his eyes that Harry couldn't miss. Which had led him to where he was now.

His footsteps were fast paced as he rushed down the stairs towards the dungeons scattering students who knew better than to piss him off when he was in this type of mood. It was only the last dregs of patience and the knowledge that he'd probably be killed if he didn't that allowed him to stop at the heavy wooden door and knock. Snape opened it immediately and allowed him to stalk by and settle himself tensely on the couch. Severus heaved a sigh and moved to his chair before summoning tea.

"Quidditch." Harry hissed eventually. Snape hummed and leaned back his eyes glittering in rage.

"Apparently." he bit out. Harry huffed.

"I'm not my father!" He snarled. Severus took a sip and nodded.

"No you are not." he agreed.

"I don't _want_ fame!" Harry sneered in disgust. Severus nodded his head with a sharp jerk.

"Quite, it makes it impossible to get away with anything." He said in a truly Slytherin fashion. Harry's ire was momentarily distracted and he smirked.

"Indeed." He agreed. They smirked at each other rather darkly.

"Revenge?" Severus offered lightly. Harry's eyes glittered.

"Most certainly."


	10. Chapter 10

**So incredibly sorry for not being able to update recently I had a project that I had to focus on entirely and for those of you who know me as a writer I almost never focus on one project entirely so that should tell you how important it was. At any rate I am going to post chapters ten and eleven today and twelve at some point this week end.**

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 10

_There Are Eyes Everywhere_

Harry felt eyes on him. They made him itch. They followed him _everywhere_.

"He's watching you again." Draco said with a smirk. They had slipped outside for the afternoon to practice a bit of their practical work and Draco needed help with one of his spells- or at least that's what he'd said when he asked Harry to join him. Draco _was_ actually trying to improve himself. Harry didn't know what Snape had said to him or if it was what he'd said that had caused the change but Draco was determined not to be left behind and to prove himself to his father. Harry sighed and slowly scanned the area-

Bad idea.

A very small mousy haired boy was staring at him his face turning steadily bright red.

"Oh look he's coming to visit Draco said smirking. Harry cringed and stared down his nose at the boy hoping to scare him off. -It didn't work

"I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising a very large camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated frowning. Oh Merlin it was staring already! Draco was sniggering behind him.

"So I can prove I've met you!" said Colin Creevey eagerly. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" He gazed up at Harry hopefully and Draco sneered at being assigned a task.

"_Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Loud and scathing, Ronald Weasley's voice echoed around the courtyard. He stopped right behind Colin large and gangly his ears pink. Internally Harry sighed as he felt Draco's tension. "Everyone line up!" Weasley roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," Harry bit out in annoyance.

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco hissed "You're just jealous, after all Harry has what you can only dream of."He said eying Weasley's tattered robes with distaste. Weasley turned bright red.

"Jealous?" Weasley cowed, half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." he said lifting his chin. Harry sighed half halfheartedly as Draco's eyes glittered menacingly.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Harry,"Draco said smirking. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house -" Harry was ready with the shielding charm and several Gryffindors grabbed at Weasley.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak- or rather snarl at the man but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Harry's entire body stiffened and fear shot through him. _Come on Harry you aren't that weak!_ He screamed at himself, but it was too late the man's arm was around him and as Harry looked up into his face he was horrified to see it shifting, changing- into-into-!

"Harry?" Draco's voice cut through the fog and the arm withdrew. Harry was shaken and he knew it, he was helpless, he couldn't do anything to stop it-

"Harry!" Severus' voice brought him back and he realized that he was on the ground pale faced and trembling.

"P-Please!" He cried out scrambling away from the hands that were reaching out to him. "Don't touch me!" He didn't care that he was making a scene. It was too much, it was happening all over again.

"Drink Harry." Severus urged pressing something into his hands. A vial...potion...yes he needed to calm down. He knocked it back and swallowed shakily before curling into himself and waiting for the shakes to subside.

"Ahhh yes, the press can be such a frightening thing at times- poor Harry I'm not quite sure you're ready for it yet. Handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" - he gave a little chortle - "I don't think you're quite there yet." Harry groaned into his knees.

"Lockhart, don't you have a class to attend to?"Severus bit out.

"Oh! Oh yes of course I was just worried about young Harry here, there's no reason to be jealous Severus!" Harry couldn't help but snort at that. He was calm now that much was good, the bad thing was that he had a tendency to open his fat mouth-

"Severus? Why are you jealous of Lockhart? He looks like that prick _Gibrans_." He slurred with a sneer. Severus' eyes widened in understanding.

"Gibrans? Can't say I've heard of him, handsome fellow eh? A former suitor Severus? Is it my turn to be jealous?" He said flirtatiously. Harry shrank back a bit as the man leaned closer to them.

"Lockhart your class!" Severus snapped causing the man to jump back. Lockhart blinked before smiling slightly.

"Shy eh Severus? Don't worry I won't jump you or anything- unless that's what you want of cou-" Harry began to tremble again the calming drought Fading and he sent Severus a pleading look. He watched the man's face shift his eyes burning in fury. He stood slowly and turned towards Lockhart his magic rippling under his skin.

"I have not and never will have the slightest inclination towards you, you incompetent sorry excuse for a wizard. I detest you. You are ridiculous, flamboyant and a mockery of everything that a Hogwarts professor is _supposed_ to stand for. Hundreds of years worth of prestige is wasted on your sorry despicable arse. You are ugly, stupid and you have succeeded in royally pissing me off, I suggest that you leave, and leave now before I hex you." He said narrowing his eyes. Lockhart amazingly looked entirely unruffled and merely nodded sadly.

"I've hit a nerve have I? I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to bring up a bad break up-" And then Harry couldn't help it- and neither apparently could Draco who took one look at him before bursting into peals of laughter. Harry snorted and hiccuped behind his hand. It was just too much. Snape glanced down at him in shock and Harry shook his head.

"Oh Merlin he's a tenacious bastard isn't he!" He cowed helplessly. Snape blinked at him wide-eyed in shock and Lockhart tilted his head to the side probably trying to figure out the meaning of the word tenacious.

"Why thank you Mister Potter, however I am not a bastard my father-" Harry stopped laughing and stared at the man. Merlin was he really _that_ dense? Snape looked at the man in the same fashion and shook his head.

"Potter come visit my office later, we need to have a little chat." He sneered before turning on his heal and stalking back up toe the castle shaking his head as he went. Lockhart stopped talking and watched Severus leave with a gleam in his eye.

"Prickly fellow isn't he?" He said fondly. Harry traded glances with Draco. "Well, come on then- to class!"

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry sighed as he stepped into the potions store rooms. "You didn't even bother to go to you office to wait for me did you?" He said shrugging off his outer robes. Severus snorted.

"I know you better then _that_ Harry." He said lifting his head from where he was seated grading papers. He had his own desk here for those rare occurrences when he decided to avoid the temptation to drink. Harry plopped himself down on the ground where a new crate of ingredients sat and pulled the large book closer to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." he tried. Severus didn't even look up.

"But you will." He said dipping his quill into a pot of ink.

"What makes you think that?" Harry said indignantly.

"It's a weakness, you can't stand the thought of being weak." Severus said his quill scratching across the paper. Harry hesitated.

"How much do you know?" He asked softly. Severus' quill paused.

"You haven't been sleeping- I checked the notebook, nightmares I assume?" Harry nodded sullenly. "You can't stand physical contact of any sort." Harry winced. "And you're having flash-backs." He said leaning back in his chair with a flourish of his quill. Harry stared up at him and nodded dejectedly.

"Yes." he managed. "I thought I would feel safe once I got to Hogwarts but...it hasn't gone away." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm, and the Malfoy's aren't really known for being physical which is probably why no one realized it sooner." Severus said with a nod. Harry sighed. "Harry." Severus said quietly. Harry glanced up at the man and found dark eyes staring at him intensely. "You were raped, these things are _normal_." He said forcefully. "I would be more worried if you _weren't _displaying these traits." He said willing him to understand what he was saying. harry looked away.

"But- I-" he clenched his jaw and looked away shuddering slightly.

"You're scared that it will happen again?" Severus said knowingly. Harry jerked but nodded.

"I know it's stupid, he's _dead_ but- but him being dead isn't making things better." He said clenching his jaw. Severus eyed him for a long moment his gaze slightly suspicious before shifting.

"You thought you were safe when your uncle died didn't you?" He whispered carefully. Harry ground his teeth and looked away, Suddenly Severus was kneeling in front of him eyes fiery. "What did she do!" he demanded fiercely. Harry subconsciously clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Nothing." he said the answer too automatic- too practiced in his own ears. He winced at the sound of it and Snape let out a low growl.

"You promised me you would tell me if things got bad again Harry!" He hissed. Harry's eyes widened...

_"I don't suppose you could just forget that it happened?" Harry tried._

_"No Potter, I don't suppose that I can. I'm not about to tell anyone either since it seems that your uncle's death has solved the problem. However, I will demand this for my silence. If things get bad or you need help you will talk to me is that understood?" Snape said his voice hard._

_"Alright." He agreed through his teeth._

Harry pursed his lips he'd agreed not knowing anything about wizards and promises, he _had_ to answer. He swallowed thickly and looked down his shoulders hunching forward.

"She hit me." He said softly pursing his lips.

"With an open hand?" Severus pressed. Harry nodded.

"Yes." he rasped.

"How many times?" Severus asked his tone hard yet gentle at the same time. Harry turned his head to the side.

"I don't remember." He choked. Severus nodded.

"What else?" Severus said knowingly. Harry swallowed.

"Smashed my hands with a frying pan." He muttered. Snape was silent for a moment before breathing out slowly.

"How many times?" he asked softly. Harry could tell that he was angry but not at him, no _for_ him.

"F-Five I think." Harry managed. Severus was silent his face white his eyes burning for a long moment.

"And she put you back into the cupboard?" He said gently. Harry nodded weakly. "And didn't feed you?" Harry nodded again anger choking the tears in his eyes.

"I _hate_ her." he hissed softly as he rocked himself back and forth. Severus sighed and Harry nearly jumped at the hand that settled on the top of his head. He stared up at the man with wide green eyes and a choked sob left his lips. "I thought it would be different!" he cried. "I thought it would all change but I couldn't do anything! I'm just a kid Severus! A kid! She's too strong!" He managed pressing his face into his knees with a broken sob.

"Oh Harry." Severus whispered. "None of this is your fault. None of this is happening because you've done something to deserve it." he said shaking his head.

"I know!" Harry cried out. "I tell myself every day! But there is nothing I can do to stop it! People will always hurt me! I'm just a kid!" He sobbed. And arm wrapped around his shoulder slowly hesitantly and Harry couldn't help but lean into it. This was Severus, Severus would never hurt him. He took what comfort he could from the man. There was a crash just outside the door and Harry jumped his eyes wide and mortified. Severus met his and his lips thinned. A moment later the man was up and slamming the door open. He closed it partially to speak to the guardian portrait.

"Ah yes a little girl! one of the Weasley's I suspect, she hangs about often to watch young Mister Potter work." Harry buried his face in his hands. Had she heard? Had she heard everything? He wiped his face and cast a few charms to erase all traces of his break down. By the time Severus returned there wasn't a mark on him to prove that he'd been crying. He was kneeling on the floor working a yellow label off of a jar studiously. Severus sighed.

"You won't go back there Harry. Never again. I won't let her get away with what she's done." he snarled. Harry frowned and paused his work.

"I'll deal with it." he said tightly.

"No." Severus said stiffly. "I was a fool to let it go last time Harry she needs to pay for what she's done!" Severus snapped. Harry pursed his lips and slowly rose his eyes.

"She'll pay." He said with absolute certainty. "There is no need to interfere." He said lifting his chin. Snape looked at him in shock.

"Harry..." He shook his head cutting the man off.

"I am already a public icon Severus, I don't want any more publicity and while I appreciate Lady Malfoy's efforts there is nothing that she can do that would make my aunt pay enough." He said pressing his lips together. Severus frowned his mind whirring.

"Harry...?" Green eyes darted up and Harry smiled bitterly.

"She will pay, I promise you that." He whispered softly. Severus paled.

"You- your uncle..." Harry's eyes darted back to the jars.

"Of course not, he died of a heart attack Severus." He said quietly.

"Merlin..." The man sighed with wide eyes. Harry nodded.

"I'll handle it Severus, she will pay." He whispered vehemently.

The rest of their evening was spent in silence. They never noticed the girl with red hair peaking out at him with wide eyes from a spot in the wall.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%

Draco smirked as Harry groaned loudly at the three people sitting in the stands. Draco was obviously jealous that he'd gotten the seeker position and found true joy in bringing up Harry's other problems to make up for it- apparently that included telling Harry's three stalkers about what was supposed to be a _secret_ practice for the Slytherin team.

"You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Weasley, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club." Draco said grinning slightly. Harry sneered.

"You know I thought it was suspicious for you to get your lazy arse out of bed at such an early hour- now I see why." He said rolling his eyes. Draco sniggered.

"Don't worry Harry, if the Weaslett swoons she could fall and break her freckled little neck! Then you'd be down to _two_ stalkers!" He said cheerfully. Harry swiped at him.

"Actually I think Lockhart is here to see you little Malfoy." He said smirking. Draco flushed slightly and a look of disgust crossed his features.

"_Harry!_" he hissed sneering. Harry shook his head before waving the boy off and jogging towards the team only to frown. Why was the Griffindor team here? A pale faced brown eyed boy hopped off his broom in rage and began to stride towards them.

"Flint!" the boy bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Of course Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood which was obvious as the brown haired boy drew nearer.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Harry eyed his captain warily knowing immediately that whatever made the boy this cocky was probably not going to turn out well for the Gryffindor team.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!" Flint Ganced at him before brandishing a small square of paper grinning widely.

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from the headmaster. _'I, headmaster Dumbledore, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'._ " Harry growled at the man internally. What was he thinking?

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" Harry sighed heavily as the entire team turned towards him. Harry remained impassive.

"Potter?" He said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Problem Harry?" Harry glanced at Draco who had approached them his chin lifted eyes narrowed. Wood gave Draco a once over in confusion. Harry sighed internally as recognition shown in the boy's eyes as well as the eyes of nearly every one on the team. Two red heads especially sneered at him.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said one of the twins, looking at Draco with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." Harry frowned and watched his team hold out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

Harry turned and blinked at Draco in shock. Draco smirked- Oh...it was common after a letter of apology had been accepted for the head of the family to give the receiver of the letter a gift- of course it was never _directly_ given to the person because that would simply be cheap, but the receiver would _know_ it was for them. He shook his head slightly.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" -he smiled nastily at the twins, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives- "sweeps the board with them."

"What's happening?" Harry inwardly groaned as he watched Lockhart stride across the field in lilac robes and a wide smile. "Why aren't you playing?" A click sounded beside him and Harry twitched at the sight of the Creevey boy and the Weasley girl catching up to them.

"Harry's the new Slytherin seeker sir, everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father bought the team." Draco said causing Harry to wince slightly. He really didn't want to start something, especially with Lockhart.

"Ah! Lovely!" Lockhart said diving forward to inspect Harry's broom. Harry jerked visibly and stepped away from the man who frowned before smiling slightly. "Ah yes I forgot! I look like that horrid bloke who broke your poor professor's heart!" he said taking a step back. Indignation flared through him for Severus' sake.

"No sir, frankly speaking you look like a rapist!" Harry spat shocking everyone around him. Lockhart blinked at him in shock.

"Why Harry-" Harry sneered.

"I did not give you permission to call me by my given name." He hissed. Lockhart looked confused.

"But Severus uses it all the time!" He said nearly pouting. The Slytherin team looked at Harry in shock, to their knowledge only Draco had permission to use it.

"That is because I have given Professor Snape leave to do so, however he has _not_ given _you_ permission to use his name and I'll not stand by and allow you to attack his character any more." He hissed. The man had gone too far. Even if Severus _had_ been heart broken spilling the air with _his_ personal matters was strictly taboo. Lockhart looked taken aback and shook his head.

"I don't know what all this nonsense about names is Harry and I'm sorry if my resembling a-" his face turned ashen. "Oh Merlin no! That man he couldn't have-! Rape? Oh Severus poor Severus no wonder-" Harry felt it before it happened, the coldness, the numbing fury that swept through him. How dare the man. Even if Severus had been the one that had been attacked, even if this entire foolish story that the man had cooked up _had_ been real, he was _pitying_ Severus. And he was _pitying_ Harry. His lip curled and his gloves made a quiet groan where he was gripping the handle of his broom. He lifted his chin, looked directly into the man's eyes and spat at his feet. Silence surrounded him, the Slytherin team was staring at him with slack jaws.

"Mudblood of the filthiest kind." He hissed. "You insult every one around you just by breathing, how _dare _you speak of Severus that way, as if he were so weak to need _your_ pity. Severus Snape was not raped you imbecile and you have severely offended me to insinuate that he was." His magic crackled around him and Lockhart stared at him in absolute shock. Harry sneered and turned on his heal striding away.

"What-?" Lockhart stumbled. Draco lifted his chin and spoke.

"Harry just evoked a very old family tradition Lockhart, by spitting at your feet he has declared that the Potter family will never take your side and that they will aid any who choose to fight against you. As both Harry and Severus are friends to the Malfoy family I can assure you that we too will do the same." And with that Draco spit at Loskhart's feet and turned to follow Harry. One by one the members of the Slytherin team spat at Lockhart's feet and followed. No one messed with the Malfoy's.

One of the twins let out a low whistle and Lockhart turned towards them in confusion and shock.

"I'd start saving whatever money you earned selling your books professor, I can guarantee you that by this time tomorrow there won't be a book store in all of England that will sell your books." the red head said shaking his head. "Offending the Malfoys is heavy stuff."

"No one will hire you either- the others that spit might not be up there with the Malfoys but they all have holdings in the business world, there's not a traditional family alive with enough power to protect you from Malfoy, except maybe Dumbledore." The other twin said with a nod.

"But you offended Potter too." The other twin said.

"And the headmaster has supported the Potter's for years." the other twin said making Lockhart dizzy.

"This could get ugly." the other twin said with a nod.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 11

_Where Loyalties Lie_

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he eyed the men in his office. There was a visible divide in the room. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter on one side- poor Lockhart on the other. It had startled him to discover that Harry had evoked a rather ancient tradition against Lockhart, but then he'd received enough complaints about the man from the other professors to know that the man pushed _everyone_ too far. He couldn't however feel any remorse over the fact that Harry had shown a rather fierce streak of loyalty towards Severus in doing so.

It gave him hope for the boy.

And it was so much like something his father would have done.

Which made it entirely excusable really.

But now he had a bit of a mess to clean up. He nearly chuckled. It was just like old times, he was always cleaning up James Potter's messes- and Henry Potter's as well he mused happily. He gazed at the young boy before him and sadness struck a deep cord resonating through him. Severus what right. He was the cause of whatever darkness the boy carried now- it could perhaps be his past that allowed him to cling to Severus now, the only man willing to see him as the abused orphan that he was without looking down on him for it.

Poor Harry.

Poor, poor Harry.

At last, his decision made he cleared his throat and spoke.

"It is a bit late to find a replacement at this point, gentlemen. Finding Professor Lockhart was hard enough so I would ask that you allow him to stay at least until the term is out." Surprise flashed through Malfoy's eyes and Severus' glittered knowingly. Harry lifted his chin in a way that was entirely reminiscent of his grandmother- yes he had inherited her temper hadn't he?

"Headmaster?" Lockhart choked out. Honestly Albus couldn't stand the man but it was his only choice at the time. He'd planned on replacing the fraud the moment he could find someone to replace him any way. He lifted his eyebrows and glanced at Harry.

"I won't spit at you, I like your boots far to much and they don't deserve such treatment, but I have always sided with the Potters Professor Lockhart, and I most certainly stand by them now." he said firmly. Lucius Malfoy lifted his chin a look of satisfaction on his face.

"The end of the term is acceptable headmaster." He said with a nod before poking Harry slightly with the head of his cane. Harry winced but nodded.

"Agreed." He said sounding annoyed. Severus simply rolled his eyes.

%^&%^^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry and Lord Malfoy glanced at each other in amusement as Severus paced back and forth glaring at them intermittently. "Look Potter, I think you've made him blush." Lucius Malfoy said pointing at Severus who sneered in annoyance, glanced at Harry and continued to pace. Harry too was embarrassed but that had gone away mostly at the sight of a rather embarrassed Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Harry said tilting his head to the side slightly. The dark eyed man halted and spun staring at him intensely.

"You didn't have to do that!" He huffed crossing his arms. Harry blinked.

"Why not, you would have done it in a heart beat." he said defiantly. This apparently was too much for Lord Malfoy who tried to hide his laughter behind a gloved hand and failed miserably.

"Quite right Severus you would have, besides you and I both know that you aren't in the least bit upset to see that man's life ruined." he said quirking his lips slyly. Severus scowled at him.

"Can-it you!" He snapped irritably. Harry snorted at the look on Lord Malfoys' face before a slow smile crossed his lips.

"Oh my Mister Potter, I do believe I've upset your damsel in distress." Harry ducked his head as the first hex soared through the air and grinned.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%

Ginny Weasley sat in her little hiding spot in the wall and watched Harry work through the small peep hole. Her cheeks flushed as he smiled slightly at something Professor Snape muttered under his breath from where he was working. Quietly she began to scratch words across the page of her diary cheeks flushed in excitement as she relayed everything that had happened recently. Professor Snape was mean and cruel to everyone except Harry. She'd discovered quickly that the two were as close to friends as an adult could get with a young man, she said young man because it was obvious to everyone that Harry was far more mature than his age.

It made her chest ache to know why.

She of course couldn't help but feel entirely jealous of the closeness Harry seemed to share with their resident potions master- even if it _was_ entirely valiant of Harry to defend the sour man's honor. But Snape could do something that no one else seemed to be able to do- he could bring a smile to Harry's face.

It was common knowledge that Harry Potter almost never smiled. He smirked and snorted like any other sly Slytherin, but he didn't smile- not unless he was with Snape.

She wanted to make him smile.

She flushed at the thought and glanced out of her hiding spot just in time to catch a flash of that rare smile directed towards Snape who in turn crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Harry who merely rolled his eyes and caught it fondly calling the man a git. She'd watched Harry every night since she came to Hogwarts. Normally he worked quietly, brow furrowed in concentration but every once in a while Snape would join him and she would get to see that rare smile. She sighed silently and went back to writing rubbing her eyes absently with her other hand. She smiled absently. Harry watching was tiring!

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$

_"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…"_

Harry jumped slightly at the sibilant hissing and sighed slightly in annoyance as he set down the jar with more force than was necissary. There was a bloody snake in the castle- it was driving him mad hissing all the time. He huffed and peeled his work gloves off deciding to call it a night.

Bloody Snakes.

$%^$%^$%^$%^#$%#$%#$%^#$^

It was October.

Harry hated October.

It was windy, rainy, wet and he _still_ had to practice quidditch.

It didn't help that he'd caught a slight cold- nearly every one had and it was making him short tempered. Draco was incredibly whiny when ill and refused to take a Pepper-up potion because it would cause smoke to pour out of his ears and that was simply not acceptable- besides, apparently Malfoy's didn't get sick.

He had been the last to leave his shelter under the stands- these bursts of rain were usually over quickly and he'd hoped to be able to catch a break in the storm and avoid getting wet- no such luck. He'd taken a book with him as he was prone to do, and his warming charms were pretty long lasting so he hadn't really been in a rush, besides, he'd always kind of liked the rain.

He didn't like it now.

He'd gotten lost in his studies and the rain hadn't let up a bit, in fact it was pouring _harder_.

Which led him to where he was now, feeling like a fool for only casting a protective charm on his book to keep it from getting wet. He'd run through the rain and the mud and made it into the hall before remembering that he was a wizard and that there were charms for this sort of thing. His head pounded slightly and Harry groaned quietly as a dizzy spell hit him.

He _hated_ being sick.

Tiredly he sloshed his way down the hall not thinking to use drying charms- his mind was too foggy. He stumbled slightly and wondered what time it was- or what day it was even. He frowned slightly- okay...maybe he was a little worse off than he'd thought.

Grumbling filled his ears and he was amused to see one of the school ghosts muttering to himself.

"Whassa matter?" Harry managed before he could help himself. The ghost frowned at him before approaching.

"Are you alright young man?" He said curiously. "You're looking a tad bit peckish." Harry snorted deliriously.

"Just a lil flu." He said waving the ghost off. The ghost frowned but nodded in acceptance.

"Well if you're sure." He said shrugging. "As for me? Well, apparently being nearly headless simply isn't enough! Most people seem to think that I'm headless enough but still I'm rejected every year!" He said lifting his chin bitterly. Harry nodded slowly in absolute seriousness.

"If you were alive I would help you." Harry said with a nod. The ghost grinned at him.

"I always did appreciate Slytherin sense of morbid humor!" He said cheering up a bit before frowning as Harry began to slump against the wall. "Are you quite certain you're alright young man?" he said sounding concerned. "Perhaps you should go to madam Pomphrey- gracious boy you're absolutely soaked to the bone! You'd better not let Filch catch you!" he said looking around. Harry frowned and looked back at the long trail of muddy footprints.

"Yeah..." he muttered shivering slightly. It was really cold in the castle tonight, usually it was warmer than this...

"He's not in a good mood, he has the flu and some first years made a terrible mess in the dungeons this morning-"

MERRRRRROOOOOWWWW!

Harry jumped at the yowling sound and stared down at the cat in shock. Large yellow eyes glared up at him and suddenly Filch was there too.

"Filth!" He hollered causing Harry to stumble back a bit in shock. "I've had enough of it I tell you!" The man cried out furiously his eyes watery and bulging. "Follow me Potter!" He hissed throwing down the mop he'd been brandishing. Harry blinked down at it in shock before cautiously following the man to dazed and tired to offer any resistance.

Filches office was a mess, an old worn desk that had what looked like a centuries worth of names and words carved into the sides dominated the small space. In the corner was an overstuffed filing cabinet the top part of it covered in grimy dirty rags and an old rusted bucket. Belatedly he realized that Filch was filling out some sort of form snarling under his breath.

BANG!

Harry startled at the loud noise over head and Filches eyes seemed to pop from his skull.

"PEEEVEESS!" Harry winced as his head throbbed from the terrible noise and the room began to sway. Filch slammed out of the room and Harry stumbled forward feeling nauseous as he grabbed at the desk for balance and stared down at it for a moment.

A large Manila folder sat right beneath his gaze.

**Kwikspell**

The name rang a bell and his foggy mind struggled to figure out why...Oh...Draco had said something about it- some program that was supposed to teach squibs to do magic...Was Filch a squib then? Probably. It made sense really.

Filches muttering filled his mind as the man swept into the room looking at him and then at the folder with wide embarrassed eyes.

"Sir?" Harry said tilting his head to the side and wincing as the room began to spin. Filch was yelling at him his voice muffled and annoyed and quite suddenly Harry found himself being shoved back out into the hallway.

"Harry?" He frowned up at the dark figure wondering how he got on the floor and why Severus looked so worried belatedly he noticed the nervous looking ghost he'd spoke to earlier. A cool hand settled against his forehead and Harry sighed leaning into it. It was sooooo hot in here! "Merlin Harry you're burning up!" Severus said. Harry swallowed thickly.

"Don' feel good Sev'rus, promise aunt Petunia I'll clean the mess- please tell Filch not to tell her hmph-bleeeh" and then he was throwing up what seemed like everything he'd ever eaten before with a great exhausted sigh he passed out.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^

"So you convinced Peeves to drop the vanishing cabinet over Filches office?" Snapes smooth drawl was slightly amused as it broke through the fog in Harry's mind. Something lifted off his forehead and belatedly he realized that it was a cool wet cloth and that he didn't really want it gone. Without realizing it he groaned softly at it's absence, Severus huffed quietly and Harry could feel long tapered fingers and a surprisingly gentle hand settling across his forehead. Harry hissed this time as they were removed not wanting to be parted with the cool contact. "Hush Harry you have a fever." Severus muttered and Harry sighed in relief as an icy cloth was placed against his forehead. He felt achy, sore all over and hot, though he could also feel himself shivering intermittently.

"Wha-" He croaked before groaning again at the painful reverberations the sound made in his head.

"You're very ill Harry, you will be fine but you need time to rest, just sleep..." Sleep? _Sleep_... That sounded good...sounded promising...Sleep...

The next time he woke up it took him several long moments to remember what had happened.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open and blinked sluggishly.

Big blue eyes stared back.

He let out a short shout jumping at the proximity of the creature only to jerk his head to the side as a grunt sounded. Snape was blinking at him slowly sleep groggy despite the fact that his wand was out and a blue spell that Harry didn't doubt was dangerous was glowing at the tip ready to be directed. Severus sneered slightly and in a uniquely human moment rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Bloody house elf." He muttered. "What the devil do you want?" He groused pinning Dobby the house elf with a glare. The elf shrank back slightly and looked at Harry before puffing his chest out.

"Dobby is hearing that Harry Potter is hurt sir! Master Snape is promising to _protect_ young master Potter!" The elf said stubbornly his bottom lip jutting out. Harry groaned and leaned his head back.

"Here." Severus said pressing a glass of cool water against his lips. Harry blinked at it, bewildered before hesitantly taking a sip only to realize that he really was thirsty, and that the water was _really_ good. Severus snorted slightly as he gulped down the rest. "Harry isn't hurt you imbecilic house elf, he is ill, he has a bad case of the flu." Severus said then turning to the elf who was staring between them worriedly wringing its hands. "Of course if you would tell me what it is exactly I'm supposed to be protecting him from it might keep him from getting hurt in the first place?" Severus said narrowing his eyes. The elf shrank back and bit it's lip shaking his head before looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Dobby is making soup for young master! Soup is making him feel better!" And just like that the elf popped away leaving them to stare at the empty space in slight exasperation.

"Why you feel the need to inspire loyalty in house elves is beyond me." Severus said leaning back tiredly. Harry frowned a bit before leaning back.

"How long have I been here?" He asked his voice scratchy. Thin lips curled upwards slightly.

"Two days." Harry's eyes widened and he nearly choked. Two days? _Two days!_ Severus snorted.

"Ah the young, always in such a hurry." He said shaking his head. Harry hissed slightly in annoyance and looked away.

"What about pepper-up? The other kids were out in an hour!" He said unable to help sounding a bit petulant. Severus sneered.

"The other children didn't spend _hours_ in the middle of a rainstorm when they already had the flu. _You_ however did. And now _you_ have a rather serious chest infection that not even your miraculous healing abilities or my best brewing can do anything about!" He said annoyed. Harry frowned slightly. His head was pounding and his body ached.

"Your potions won't work?" He said blankly clinging to the one incredible thought that he could focus on. Severus' potions _always _worked. The man sneered this time seeming truly offended.

"Of course they work Potter but there is no five minuet cure for a _stage three_ chest infection. The best I can do is brew fever reducers and decongestants!" He hissed his lips curling a bit. Harry wondered briefly why Severus was so angry then he noticed the tenseness in his body, the way he was crossing his arms and tucking his chin down behind his hair. He remembered cool hands soothing away his fever- two days? Had the man really stayed with him the entire two days? Shock ripped through him. Severus...no it couldn't be...but the man was there when he woke, sitting beside him asleep. Harry took a good look at the man noting the dark circles under his eyes and the slightly waxy appearance to his skin...

_Hush Potter you're ill..._

...and his clothes were oddly rumpled.

Severus was always immaculate.

He was angry because he couldn't simply fix Harry.

He was...worried?

The thought edged at the corner of his mind and threatened to settle there.

"Y-You stayed here?" He managed his cheeks flushing in a way that could not be blamed on the fever. Snape's eyes flashed and widened. Thin lips opened to deny it and for an instant Harry almost hoped that he would, it would make things easier for him even if it would have hurt terribly.

"Yes." Severus croaked his gaze Solemn. Harry realized then that he'd looked away, prepared himself for the inevitable rejection- only he hadn't been rejected. Dark eyes were soft as they gazed at him silently, knowingly. Yes...Severus seemed to understand a lot didn't he? A lot more than he should. Like Christmas and birthdays and why he shouldn't trust any one. He looked away unable to keep that gaze. He let out a choked laugh suddenly. Maybe it was the fever, maybe it was something else.

He refused to think that it was because for the first time in his life someone had looked after him.

He refused to think that it was because that thought at the edge of his mind had moved in.

He denied the fact that for the first time in his life he understood that he could _trust_ someone.

He refused to believe that Severus Snape had wormed his way into his heart.

"Why?" He managed past the hot tears and body shuddering sobs. There was a long silence, a long torturous silence and Harry wondered if the man was going to answer him at all. Hands settled on his hot cheeks, cool and steady forcing him to meet black eyes. Eyes that glittered with determination and uncertainty.

"Because I care." Severus said causing the breath to catch in his throat. He hardly registered his own fingers wrapping around pale cool wrists. "Because you are worth it."

And there it was.

He was worth it.

It was one thing to tell himself that he was better than what he was surrounded by, that he was worth it. It was an entirely different thing to have someone say it to him. Severus Snape thought he was worth it. Severus Snape cared.

"Damn you." He choked out the tears spilling freely. Severus let out a low chuckle before gently guiding him back down against the pillows a cool hand lingering on his forehead for a long moment.

"Sleep Harry, I'll bring your books in a while." He said shaking his head in amusement at Harry's watery scowl.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Harry sighed slightly as he set the parchment down.

"A death day party?" He muttered with a frown. Severus seemed entirely _too_ amused.

"Well, according to wizarding customs it would be rather rude to deny his request, after all he _did_ aid you in a moment of need..." Harry scowled at Severus' all too satisfied look. The man knew that Harry respected wizarding rules of conduct- to refuse to observe this particular one would be a black mark on his reputation.

"But he's dead." Harry said blankly. "Surely this doesn't hold-" Severus snorted and Harry huffed. It really was rather useless he knew that he would go, the Malfoy's would have his head if he didn't. But really? Saved by a ghost? It was bad enough that he owed Severus though the fact that they were friends didn't bind him since it was expected- but still!

"You can't spend every Halloween blowing furniture up Harry." Severus said pointedly. Harry pressed his lips together and looked away. It was true. His parents were still a sore spot, one he'd thought he'd gotten over. Would he ever though? Was it really even them that he mourned any more? Their sacrifice? His mind whispered a resounding _no_. Because the only thing he could think of when he thought about them were his mother's last words to him.

_You are so loved Harry._

_So very loved._

His eyes fell shut as her whispered voice faded into the recesses of his mind. Loved. That was what was taken from him. Severus was right. He _should _have been cared for. And that was taken from him.

"Harry?" Severus said hesitantly. Harry shook his head slightly.

"I-" His voice choked into his throat. Could he explain this to Severus? This weakness of his?

"Harry." Severus said calmly. Harry's eyes were drawn towards dark ones and the words spilled from him before he could stop them.

"Why Severus? Why us? Why me? Who do I blame? They're dead but I have mourned them and- and I'm still alive! Where do I go from here?" He asked shaking his head in confusion. Severus dropped his gaze and his lips were drawn into a thin line.

"How many times I've asked myself the same thing Harry." He managed his voice rough. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. That's right. Severus lost someone that night too didn't he?

"You don't know do you?" He asked helplessly. Severus swallowed and his eyes slipped shut.

"You must decide for yourself Harry, will you grow to hate them? The fates that lead you to where you are? The Dark Lord for destroying your family? The headmaster for leaving you in cold unloving arms? _Me_ who betrayed Lily when she needed me most? Or will you let it fester inside of you, a bitter frothing wound that never fully heals because you return to it every year and pull apart old wounds? The answers are endless Harry, the choice is yours but the reality is that it happened. If you want to you can let it ruin you, hold you back. I will stand by you regardless of your choice but I refuse to give you empty reassurances. You will hurt, the ache will consume you at times and tear you apart at others, there is no peace to be had. There is no excuse for what has happened to you and the wounds may never heal. Lily Potter sacrificed her life for you because she loved you above even herself a truly remarkable thing given what you and I know about the cruelty man is capable of." Severus' voice was slightly rough now and his gaze distant as a slight smile tugged at his lips. "But then, your mother was never anything but truly remarkable." He muttered more to himself than to Harry who was listening intently.

Severus' words reverberated in his mind long after the man himself slipped out of the hospital wing.

_You are so loved Harry,_

_So loved._

His mother's last words to him, a broken record that had soothed his worst nightmares and kept him from breaking in his darkest hours. He had been loved once upon a time. The thought was still new to him, even now. Who should he hate? Severus had given him a list. Fate? No, he didn't believe in fate, things were subject to change not set in stone. The Dark Lord? What for? Ultimately it had been the dark lord that had killed his mother and father but in return even as a child he'd had his revenge, twelve years of revenge. Come to think of it Voldemort had paid for his crimes. Harry didn't know much about the famed dark lord. Most of what he read was so riddled with personal theories that it could hardly be considered factual. But he'd met the man himself. He'd witnessed the man's overwhelming intelligence and power. He could only imagine what twelve long years of living without human contact might have felt, for a man of Voldemort's mental prowess to be trapped in a space where he was unable to learn or do anything with the thoughts building inside his head- it would be torment. No, harry considered the man's debt to be paid off.

And blaming Severus was simply out of the question.

Severus meant too much to him now and whatever crime he might think he'd committed was paid for long ago.

So who did that leave?

The headmaster? The man certainly had much to answer for, but it seemed to Harry that the man was simply war wearied. He was old. Others had fallen to the wayside while he continued on, people he loved fell pray to the sands of time while he continued. Harry could hate him, he could hate the headmaster with all the violent rage that Severus seemed to gather up for the man, but it didn't feel worth it. Dumbledore was set in his ways, he was blinded by memories of the past and paranoid as he gazed into the distant future.

Harry could hate him.

But he'd rather pity him.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. There were too many thoughts circling in his mind, they made him feel numb. Maybe it would be better for him to focus on the present and the future. Severus was right, the past shouldn't have such a hold over him, it would become a weakness, a distraction. Pursing his lips he pulled out his book and forced himself to focus on his studies. Some day he would be strong and no one would be able to hurt him, maybe then he could think about his parents. Until then he had only to focus on the present.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahem, well I'm sorry that I didn't upload a third chapter like I said I would but after uploading the last chapter I landed myself with yet another project (silly me) that took my focus. I can only assume that this means that there will be more projects to come, so as much as I hate to do this to my readers I would rather tell you now than keep having you waiting for the next chapter when I might not be able to post it. I will continue to post these chapters two a week if I physically can so don't worry I'm not dropping the story, it's just that things outside of the realm of Harry Potter got a bit busy. My point is that I apologize if I cannot post the two each week but I do promise to do the best I can, this busy streak should hopefully die down soon.  
><strong>

**As for the story, a little insight from the authors point of view: personally I am quite fond of the relationship that is being built between Harry and Severus, in my opinion Harry's psychological state demands it, otherwise I have a feeling that he would go mad. Some of you have read my other stories and know that while I enjoy an insane Harry Potter, that particular character trait does not lend its self to this story. I need him sane because I intend for Voldemort and Dumbledore to be the ones that are slightly off their rockers, three insane people in one story just didn't sit right with me. As for their relationship, I intend to keep Harry and Severus away from the romantic idea, if anything I might throw in a one night stand or something but I have officially ruled Severus Snape out as Harry's main partner. As for Draco Malfoy? I'll give you a little insight as to what I have planned for his character in the next chapter!**

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 12

_A Voice in the Dark_

Harry stared down into the caldron with an expression of pure focus as he carefully stirred the glass rod through the opalescent lavender brew. Severus stood on the other side of the table a fiery intense look that Harry had come to know as the one he wore when brewing something especially complex. The potion its self was far above his ability, if it weren't for a bit of bribery on his part Harry doubted he would be able to convince Severus to teach him. As it was the man had been with him the entire grueling process jumping in at times to catch a mistake before he could make it. A single petal from the Virgo Lucis he'd collected the previous year floated into the potion causing it to ripple and shimmer delicately as the soft velvet white of the petal simply dissolved. A scent he couldn't discern floated to the surface and made him feel uncomfortably warm.

"The potion is emitting a scent that works like an aphrodisiac don't be alarmed." Severus said smoothly. Harry panted slightly feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Aphro-wha?" he said annoyed. Dark eyes snapped up and a long fingered hand snatched the glass rod from his hand.

"The smell will arouse you Harry don't be alarmed." He muttered as he continued to stir. Harry squirmed at that his cheeks flushing uncomfortably.

"Oh." he managed. Severus glanced up and rolled his eyes.

"Thank Merlin you had the forethought to request my assistance." He muttered before reaching to the side and pinching a bit of ground faerie root and letting the dust gently settle on the top. A decidedly happy feeling swelled in Harry then.

"Do all potions make you feel things while you're making them?" He said uncomfortably. Severus nodded slowly his concentration on the shimmering glow that the potion emitted.

"Being a potions master requires complete control of one's body and mind, gradually you will be able to control yourself while brewing as well but this is a rather delicate and complex potion. The ingredients are every one of them powerful in their own right, combined correctly they will effect even the most advanced of potions masters." He said distractedly. Harry nodded slowly his cheeks a deep maroon.

"You mean you- never mind." He said shaking his head. Severus snorted slightly.

"Subtle Potter, very subtle." He teased before carefully lifting the glass rod out of the potion and handing him a vial. Carefully Harry poured the vial into the shape of the rune the potion required and watched as the previously clear liquid glowed brightly.

"Phoenix tears shed on a full moon- I take it that the way lines have something to do with this?" He said tilting his head to the side. Severus nodded slowly his eyes glittering as he watched the tears dissipate giving the entire potion a bright glow.

"The original potions instructions require virginal blood spilled under the full moon, many took that to mean that this was created out of some sort of sex magic which is considered dangerous and dark, however they were wrong, the potion does not require a virgin to loose their virginity. It just says the blood of a virgin meaning literally to cut the arm of a virgin and spill their blood. In 1946 the creator of the original instructions amended the need replaced blood with the tears of a virgin. Tears of a virgin however are not half as powerful but since the strength of the potion is astounding even without the added power boost most don't bother to think about the change." Severus said gripping Harry's hand and pulling it over the potion. "Begin the chant now." Severus whispered.

"Six times?" Harry said lifting his eyes briefly.

"Yes." Severus said reaching over to the long row of similar vials. Harry focused on the rolling chant that Severus had been drilling him on for the last two weeks.

_"… rip… tear… kill…"_

He nearly jumped and it took all of his will power not to stumble over the words as the dark murderous voice whispered. Severus glanced up at him and frowned slightly before holding up the first vial. The Potion needed to be stored immediately after the heat was turned off or it would lose it's potency. The vials themselves were made out of a specific type of glass that would keep the potion hot though the vial was cool to the touch. Harry sighed slightly as the potion pulsed once, twice, three times before a sucking feeling pulled at his fingers tugging his magic into the brew. Harry swayed slightly as he felt his energy draining out of him but remained standing as the potion turned from glowing lavender to electric purple that he could feel the power from even where he stood.

"Good Harry that's enough sit down while I seal these." Severus muttered before efficiently setting up the glass tubing that worked like a pump sucking the potion out carefully and pouring it into the vials. Harry watched lazily his eyes drooping a bit.

_"… soo hungry… for so long…"_

Harry frowned.

"Hey Severus?" He asked absently as the man poured melted wax and topped the bottles.

"Hmmm?" Severus hummed disinterestedly.

"We aren't allowed to have snakes as pets are we?" He asked absently. That damn snake had been hissing in the walls for weeks now. Dark eyes darted up and thin lips turned downwards.

"It's not prohibited but most students don't have one, why did you want a snake?" He asked curiously. Harry's gaze followed the soft whispering noise of scales against stone.

"I don't know." He answered. "Just wondering."

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%&%^

The death day party was actually not as bad as Harry had assumed it would be. The food left much to be desired of course, and it was rather odd to feel ghosts simply walking through you, but Harry found that ghosts tended to have hundreds more years of useful information. It was like a living library. Harry was actually one of the last to leave the party and only with the reassurance that he would drop by certain haunts regularly. However, by the time he left it was rather late.

_"… kill… time to kill…"_

Harry pursed his lips. That bloody snake was driving him mad! Huffing slightly he decided to find the source. Maybe he could convince it to be quiet or direct it to the forest where there was an abundance of rodents it could catch if it was so hungry! He scurried along the darkened halls following the hissing sounds.

_"… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_

Harry halted. Blood? Had it found something? He continued slowly ready to come upon a snake mid meal only to freeze. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

Harry stared at it in shock his eyes drawn to the side where something could just be seen. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

There was a dull thud and Harry jumped knowing immediately that he needed to hide. Cursing softly he slipped into an empty classroom and cracked the door open just as students noisily made their way down the hallway. The noise fell suddenly at the sight of the scene and Harry cursed as he saw a familiar look in Draco's eyes. Silently he slipped out of the classroom thanking his lucky stars that the Slytherins had come down this corridor and grabbed Draco's wrist. He was too late though. Draco grinned widely his pale cheeks flushed.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He shouted his eyes glittering as he took in the sight of the hanging cat. Fool.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"Attracted no doubt by Draco's shout, Filch made way through the crowd. He saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

His fevered eyes fell on Harry who blinked at the finger that was suddenly prodding his chest. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Malfoy."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly and Harry cringed. "My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs- please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Severus as he slipped into the crowd and dark eyes gazed at him questioningly. Harry shook his head and followed the teachers through the crowd towards Lockhart's office. Draco sneered pompously at all of them his nose raised in the air causing Harry to sigh quietly. Lockhart went about the room and began lighting candles as Dumbledore set the cat onto a desk and began examining it. Harry gave Draco a tug and slipped tiredly into a chair. Filch began to sob loudly and Lockhart unhelpfully gave useless tips that only made Filch's sobbing grow more and more agitated. Harry watched the headmaster whisper curious spells over the poor creature for several moments before he caught it- the slight tightening around the man's eyes, the look that said that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, as if he already knew- Harry's thought's halted. The headmaster already knew? Thoughts of his first year rose in his mind, the man's subtle disappointment that Harry hadn't gone on some great quest only to scrape by unharmed. He'd thought it last year but hadn't really wanted to believe it but... what if Dumbledore had planned the entire event?

"She's not dead, Argus," The headmaster said softly.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all- all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…" Harry focused on the knowing gleam in blue eyes before flinching as Filch reeled around on him.

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a-" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished. Harry hissed and his eyes narrowed at the accusation.

"I never touched your cat!" He nearly growled.

"You had better be careful of your tongue squib." Draco added unhelpfully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"But you weren't at the feast!" Filch pressed on. "You had plenty of time to do it and _you_ are a slimy little Slytheri-" The hex came from Severus' wand and Harry watched in mild fascination as Filch's lips disappeared seamlessly into his face efficiently cutting him off.

"Before you go making baseless accusations which you will come to regret rather quickly let me clarify something with you. Potter was _with my permission_ attending the death day party of one sir Nicholas." He said cuttingly. Dumbledore sent him a dry look before undoing the hex. Filch wheeled on them.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"He heaved sadistically. Blue eyes turned towards him and Harry felt his ring heat uncomfortably causing him to drop his eyes.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause. Harry wondered at the man's stupidity and gave Lockhart a very pointed glare when blue eyes turned to him.

"Hehe of course..." He said shrinking back a bit. Severus gave Harry a sideways look and he had to refrain from snorting.

"You may go, Harry, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said cutting through the tense silence easily. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and glared the boy into silence before dragging him out of the room and towards their dorms. Something was up.

"Harry!" Draco hissed his face flushed as they entered the dorm. "Can you believe it? The Chamber of Secrets!" He said with wide eyed wonder. Harry pressed his lips together. He had no idea what a bloody Chamber of Secrets was other than a ridiculous name. He did know however, that Hogwarts had proved its self a dangerous place once again. He would have to be more cautious from now on. He had advanced quite a bit over the summer and during the beginning of the year but if it was the dark lord...he shook his head. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Quirrel since the end of the previous year and he'd seen even less of the dark lord though not for lack of trying. Still, Harry was unprepared to protect himself and he had only just started to take the potion he and Severus had brewed. He glanced at Draco who was staring at him with a curious expression.

"Steer clear of trouble Draco." He said softly. Draco frowned in confusion.

"But why? It said enemies of the heir, I'm a Slytherin _and_ a pureblood!" He said puffing his chest out proudly. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"This could be a ruse Draco, it could be something really dangerous. Don't go looking for trouble." He said firmly. Draco scowled and crossed his arms.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He said angrilly.

"But _I_ can." Came a silky drawl. Harry jumped as Severus slipped out of the shadows dark swirls of black curling away from him.

"You have _got_ to teach me how to do that!" Harry said his eyes glittering. Severus gave him an indulgent glare before returning to Draco.

"This could be dangerous Draco, I don't want you getting yourself in trouble- in fact Harry why don't you send your cloak to Gringotts for safe keeping." He said raising an eyebrow. Harry frowned.

"No, it could prove useful, I'll just hex it so that if any one else tries to touch it they'll end up a girl." He said grinning at Draco evilly. Draco swallowed thickly. Harry was becoming well known for his tricky spell casting, it seemed that once he had the theory behind a spell he was able to mold it into something entirely different- a feat Severus had said was a useful skill to have.

"But- but uncle Seeeev! It's Salazar Slytherin! Don't you want to see what he's left behind!" He said having been reduced to whining. Harry frowned. Salazar Slytherin? As in the founder of Hogwarts? "And Harry you like to study right? Can you imagine what sort of information _Salazar Slytherin_ left behind?" Harry's ears perked up at this.

"No." Severus said glaring at both of them. "You will _not_ go looking for trouble Draco Malfoy!" He hissed threateningly. Draco shrank back slightly but was undeterred even going so far as to pull 'the face' as Harry fondly referred to it as. Draco's puppy eyes were his last resort. He didn't use them often but for the most part they got him whatever he wanted. The only problem was that Harry and Severus were immune to them.

"Draco you are not going, if I have to set a tracking charm on everything you own and keep my eye on you then I will." Harry said pushing his thoughts to the side. After all information left behind by one of the founders...he could only imagine...and Severus had forbid Draco, not him. Draco pouted mightily at them for a few moments before turning abruptly.

"FINE! I HATE YOU!" Harry and Severus flinched simultaneously.

"That child will be the death of me." Severus said as a door slammed somewhere above. Harry sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on him, most of our classes are together anyway though I doubt he'll be on speaking terms with me for a while." He said with a slight wince. Severus mirrored it before shaking his head and muttering quietly to himself.

"He'll be fine, now would you care to tell me how _you_ ended up in that hall? The dungeons are no where near there." Severus said crossing his arms. Harry huffed.

"I heard a noise." He half lied. "Decided to try to figure it out and ended up face-to-face with a mangy petrified cat." He said with a shrug. Severus looked away and Harry felt a brief pang for lying to the man as he gazed worriedly into the fireplace.

"Be careful Harry, we've already been warned that you are in danger." Severus pursed his lips. "I think it's time we began your training." He said with a jerky nod. Harry blinked at him in shock.

"Training?" He asked slightly eagerly. Severus glanced at him and sneered slightly.

"You will need to be able to defend yourself in the future." He said looking away. Harry narrowed his gaze.

"Why?" He demanded. Severus glared.

"Because I said so." He quipped tightly. Harry ground his teeth together.

"Severus..." He bit out. "Why should I need to defend myself?" He hissed. Severus quirked an eyebrow unimpressed and Harry lifted his chin in defiance. "Fine, keep your secrets I'll find out on my own." He said smiling slightly. Severus' humor vanished.

"Don't you dare." He growled. "Do not let your curiosity get the best of you foolish boy!" He nearly snarled. "There are corners far darker than you can handle."

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&^%&^%

Harry hissed in frustration, for the first time in Hogwarts history the majority of the students were actually _studying_ in the library. Of course this wouldn't be so much of a problem if they were simply studying- no, they were hovered over the very few books that made mention of the chamber of secrets muttering and gasping to eachother. He nearly growled in frustration. He'd already looked at all those books; there couldn't have been more than a few sentences in each one and nothing of any grave importance! _Why_ then, did they feel the need to hover and mutter! He growled aloud this time as several girls tittered behind him. A hush fell over the library as he turned his annoyed gaze on the general mass before pointedly sweeping his books into his bag and storming out. Maybe it was time to visit his hideaway. The mirror was gone of course, but no one bothered with old empty classrooms anymore so he'd taken it upon himself to create a getaway there…even if the old headmaster had a tendency to _drop by_ unannounced.

"Oh Ron you're horrible!" Harry looked up just in time to find himself hit square in the chest by a sobbing mess of ginger hair and rumpled second hand robes- the mess which was apparently sobbing… He stared blankly down at the tear-filled blue eyes that rose to gaze up at him full lips half-open in apology only to promptly let out a soft oomph! As the mess of robes suddenly attached its self to him and began sobbing in earnest.

Oh bugger…

Tears…

A girl was crying…

Against him…

What the bloody hell was he supposed to do?

He remained utterly rigid his eyes wide with shocked surprise and confusion as the girl continued to wail against him.

"Oi! Get your slimy paws off my little sister!" Like a true warrior Ronald Weasley came storming towards them red faced and furious. Harry sighed tiredly as he tried to pry the arms around him away only to find that they had an iron grip on him.

"See Ron! Now you've gone and made her cry!" A dark haired girl he vaguely recognized hissed storming towards them. "How terrible to make fun of Filches cat you know Ginny loves cats!" She hollered shoving Weasley to the side. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the girl helpfully managed to pry the weaslett from his person. He cringed when watery eyes turned towards him pleadingly.

"Um…" He stuttered slightly. "The headmaster said that the mandrake will be ready and Se-I mean Snape can brew a potion that will heal the cat so umm-…well, no harm done?" He managed doing his best to reassure her. Students from every house were watching the interaction by now and Harry had to admit he wasn't quite smooth in his wording. The Weasley girl seemed to take it alright though because suddenly she was flinging herself at him with renewed tears.

"Oh Harry you're the best! You're right, she'll be fine!" She said before pulling away her gaze distant and determined. "It'll all be fine." She said nodding abruptly. Harry sagged in relief when she turned to the other girl and linked arms. "Thank you Harry!" She said almost shyly a bright red blush staining her cheeks. Harry nodded cautiously leaning back a bit in case she decided to attack him again.

"Right- well…if that's all…" And then he turned and strode away with what dignity he could muster. Girls! Honestly!

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

The next day as Harry took careful notes (he was in fact the _only _one taking notes) in History of Magic a student raised her hand. Binns and Harry both were suitably shocked and Harry nearly groaned aloud as they asked about the Chamber of Secrets.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective _about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Harry frowned slightly. He'd always enjoyed Binns' lectures despite how dry and monotone they came across because Binns was strictly factual, but something bugged him. Why would Salazar Slytherin hate non-magic people so much?

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

His eyes ghostly as they were settled on Harry for the briefest of moments before flickering back up. In that brief instant Harry understood that there was more to the tale than what had been said. Harry and Binns had hit it off well enough at the death day party both being seekers of greater knowledge. Despite his rather…well…_bland_ personality, Binns truly _knew_ his subject area. He knew the facts, and if he didn't know the hard core facts he was bound to _find_ the facts before making any assumptions.

After class he hung back. Binns glanced at him snorted and waved him over. Harry cast a muffling charm around them and leaned forward to listen to the ghost.

"I should have known you wouldn't be satisfied with legends." Binns said shaking his head. Harry nodded.

"It was unlike you to give only the barest amount of information without details." He said knowingly. Binns nodded.

"That is because we live in a world where the Light has the upper hand. The world is full of sheep mister Potter; they would not take lightly to me giving their children a reason to doubt their world of black and white." Harry nodded.

"I have no views yet, I haven't had time to think about light magic verses dark magic, I've been too busy trying to catch up." He said shaking his head. Binns nodded.

"Yes, you are one of the rare students that is neither light nor dark though you align yourself with a notably dark family." He said briskly. Harry frowned.

"The Malfoy's? I thought that was just a load of rot, we all get it coming from Slytherin." He said tilting his head to the side. Binns shook his head.

"The Malfoy's are a traditional family, they side with old magic, the kind that many fear yet it is the most powerful of all. It is the reason they preserve creatures like Dragons." Harry leaned forward.

"What old magic? I've never heard of such a distinction." Harry said his eyes wide.

"You wouldn't have, even in the Malfoy library, because it is one of those truths that is only whispered about. The magic that you are using belongs to your core, it is your life energy, a wellspring of power that can be channeled and controlled. Older more traditional families however, know of a deeper brand of magic, the uncontrollable wild kind- today wizards label it as 'dark' magic." Binns looked at him sternly. "It is not dark though, it is simply wild, whimsical and has a mind of its own, it is sentential. The relationship between a wizard and the magic he wields determines how the magic is used." Harry frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand, what magic? Why is it different?" He asked hungrily. Binns nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Long ago magic users did not use instruments to direct and control magic, no, they treated magic as if it was alive. Of course only those with a magical core could sense the wild magic, muggles for example could not communicate with it, but wizards respected magic. There are many, many different ways to access this magic, the pagans used runes, the Egyptians and Mayans used chants, it was only when the alchemists in all their scholarly pride decided to direct magic into objects that the use of wild magic faded. It was around this time that Salazar Slytherin was born."

Harry listened eagerly and Binns looked distant.

"The world you live in Mister Potter is a world that refuses to see what it does not wish to examine. Unwittingly the wizarding world mirrors the muggle world in this way. You must understand, the book Snape has given you is perhaps the most accurate and unbiased version the history between muggles and Magic folk. It seeks only the barest of facts…but still it is lacking in many ways. In 1854 when that book was published the wizarding world had already split from the muggle world, there were those who believed in the old ways and sought to make an accurate description of this period of time. There were also however, those who feared this wild uncontrolled magic."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Salazar Slytherin was born in the midst of this division of magical theory; he was born to a world where our kind were being hunted down. He grew up hiding and I believe resented it, history also tells us that in his early youth he witnessed first hand what muggle cruelty was like. Those things that you read about in the book were censored considerably, if they managed to sicken you then keep in mind that what muggles did to our kind was twice perhaps three times as bad. History does not tell us exactly _what_ happened to Salazar Slytherin's family but I assume that whatever it happened was truly terrible."

Harry shivered slightly.

"Worse than what I read about?" He said suddenly understanding better how Slytherin could have had such hatred towards muggles. Binns nodded his head.

"Far worse I'm afraid. It was at this point that Slytherin- presumably the only survivor began his pilgrimage. He met our other three esteemed founders and made the decision to create Hogwarts, a defense built to protect magical children and encourage their growth and betterment. Most of these children were orphans, children who had somehow or another survived the purging-" Binns hesitated briefly before nodding to himself.

"It is important I believe, to approach this in an unbiased manner. Today Slytherin is viewed as evil, but I think differently. I see the man who had to watch countless children struggle to move on from the horrors the muggles had inflicted upon them and their families. I see the man who fought to protect those children. Outsiders were a potential threat, it wasn't truly based on blood purity as everyone seems to assume. By the time Hogwarts was complete and the arguments began several hundreds of years had passed. Slytherin was able to see those whom he had rescued and raised have children and grandchildren of their own. These families he trusted- others, muggles to be exact were people who had destroyed his family. Why should he let them into the safe haven he'd created? Why should they risk everything for the very muggles that had torn his life and the lives of those he loved apart?" Harry nodded in understanding.

"He must have hated them- feared them even." Harry said with a shiver.

"Perhaps, but besides Salazar only Helga had witnessed the atrocities that the muggles were capable of. Godric and Rowena grew up in very sheltered homes both coming from smaller magical communities that had long since distanced themselves from muggles and wizards alike. They did not understand Salazar's fear and anger towards them."

"Why didn't Huffelpuff take his side?" Harry asked biting his lower lip. Binns smiled lightly.

"Because she died a year before the argument took place, she poured too much of her magic into the protective wards- some say she poured her very soul into the wards determined to protect the school for as long as it stood." He said smiling slightly. It was odd to see Binns who based everything on cold hard facts speaking like this.

"It's possible to put your soul into an inanimate object?" Harry said frowning. Binns looked at him warily.

"Mister Potter there is one thing you will come to learn about magic- it is that there are no limitations. The ministry might set limitations, there might be limitations to what one person may learn about magic its self, but magic in its purest form makes the impossible, possible." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"What about wild magic? If it doesn't use our cores than where does it come from?" He asked his mind spinning. Binns smiled.

"Everywhere mister Potter, it is in the very air you breath, magic is the reason grass grows and clouds drift, close your eyes focus on the small buzzing in the back of your head, if you do this often enough and keep up with your meditation then you will be able to feel it. Families like the Malfoys celebrate this magic, they respect the old traditions. You see magic is based on balance, in order to gain something from magic; you must give something in return. Be wary of those who would label magic as dark or light, try not to fall into that trap." He said softly. Harry nodded and the bell rang distracting him.

"Thank you for explaining it to me sir." He said nodding his head in respect. Binns nodded and a rare half-smile slipped across his lips.

"It's nice to have a student that actually pays attention in my class." He said in amusement.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&^%

Harry stared at the wall across from him his eyes taking in the warning message as if it held all the answers in the universe. What Binns had said had left him with more questions then answers, he'd researched all sorts of magical theory and found that Binns was right; they were all missing vital fundamental answers that were needed to truly understand magic. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to make a trip to Malfoy manor to look through their library for some time which left him here- right where he started. He must have stared at the wall for an hour before he noticed the puddle of water and the small line of spiders that were scurrying out the high arching window.

Curiously he followed the small trail left by scorch marks and smaller pools of water- only to jump back and hide in a nook as he caught sight of a shock of red hair. Ron Weasley and another boy- Longbottom were arguing quietly.

"It's gotta be Malfoy! He's the only git evil enough! You saw him! Mudbloods are next, we gotta spy on him; see what he's up to!" Harry rolled his eyes at the two before walking away, he was getting nowhere and he'd rather not have another run in with Weasley, people were _still_ talking about the last one, asking him if he and Ginny Weasley were an item- the meaning of which he had yet to decipher.

_"kill…blood…so hungry…"_

Harry sighed in annoyance.

That was another thing, he had yet to find that snake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so just a little bit of background on Draco Malfoy. I've noticed that many of you hate his character and honestly I don't blame you, it was my intent to make you hate him. Draco's character is every bit as childish as it should be, he's grown up in a wealthy home with parents that constantly dote on him. He is used to getting what he wants when he wants it and is selfish to a T. The main reason I decided to give him a slightly important role in Harry's life is to make more obvious how much more mature and adult-like Harry's thinking is in comparison to the other children. It makes it slightly easier to understand how it is that he is able to keep up with the adults though Harry is prone to childish moments. However I (hopefully) intend to change Draco's character later on in the story line _major hint_. As for how- I'm not telling!  
><strong>

**Now, I have not chosen a character to give you background info on for the next chapter so if anyone has any suggestions drop me a message or send it as a review. Ta for now!  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 13

_The Painful Truth_

_(a/n again parts of this chapter were copied from the book this is my disclaimer I am not making any money off of this)_

Harry hissed and cursed whoever it was that was yanking on his arm causing them to jump back with a pained shout. Slowly he woke his head aching from a lack of sleep. His frustration at the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets had him working long hours in the potions stores just to force himself to think about something else or at least to work himself to exhaustion.

"Bloody hell Potter where'd you learn a curse like that!" Daphne Greengrass asked as she struggled to pull the slimy green vines from Vincent who was apparently his wake-up call. Harry glared sleepily.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in the boy's dorms." He muttered before casting the counter curse leaving Vincent covered in the thick goo.

"Well somebody had to get you up!" She sneered. "Everyone is waiting for you in the changing rooms!" Harry frowned blearily. In all the fuss about the Chamber of secrets he'd nearly forgotten that there would be a Quidditch match against Gryffindor today. He groaned loudly and rushed to get dressed ignoring Greengrass' squeak as he pulled on his clothes.

"If you didn't want to see you shouldn't have come here." He yawned as he pulled off his shirt.

"Potter…" Belatedly he realized what she was staring at and cursed himself. Scars…long crisscrossing scars from his uncles belt, they had been too big for his magic to heal completely at the time. Other smaller wounds usually healed with very little obvious damage, but the worst ones- the ones his uncle _wanted_ him to keep were there. His face was cold as he stared at her tear filled eyes.

"Tell anyone about this…" He warned leaving the threat open. She nodded sharply and took a step back before spinning and rushing out of the room. Harry glared at Vincent who nodded thought he didn't quite know what was going on. Harry sighed and got ready- he had a game to win.

He cursed as he soared through the air cutting across the field like a bullet as he struggled to avoid the renegade bludger. It was just his luck that he would be attacked during his first game. The beaters were doing the best they could to help of course, but there was little they could do without worrying about hitting him and Harry was a far better flyer. He swooped down under the eaves of the stands and turned abruptly nearly blinded by the flash of Creeve's ever present camera. He pulled up as the spots left his eyes and dove strait down and then back up again.

"Potter duck!" Harry ducked and a bludger whipped by him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Shouted someone.

"The bludger's been fixed! It's targeting Potter-" Harry hissed as he turned to the side losing track of the conversation as another ball barreled towards him ruffling his hair as it went by.

"Look out-!" But the warning came too late. Harry let out a sharp cry as pain wrenched through his arm nearly causing him to black out. And then he was falling. Fear darted through him. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die!

He could hear the crowd gasping and cheering and crying out around him, there were a million colors at once- and then he was slowing down like a feather his magic had focused out around him wrapping him in warmth…He sighed in relief and let his eyes close. Ever since he'd talked to Binns he'd begun meditating whenever possible, he'd found his own magic and had basked in the resulting bond- He shivered as something else drifted into his consciousness. Soft…low a hum, no a thousand hums. A thousand steady vibrations tickling him. And then just like that it was gone and he was left feeling bereft.

"Harry!" He saw Severus' dark eyes before letting out a hiss of pain as his magic moved towards his arm. There was a vicious cracking sound that made him dizzy for a moment before like it always did it faded leaving him healed. It took him a moment to realize that Severus was there feeling his arm for bones that should have been crushed only to purse his lips and meet his dizzy gaze. Harry didn't even notice Severus reach into his cloak until the vial was being pressed against his lips. Harry sighed and drank obediently relaxing as the lingering pain ebbed away.

"Thanks." He croaked before standing. He saw it coming but knew in an instant that it was hopeless to stop it. Severus' eyes widened almost comically as it slammed into his shoulder with a resounding sickening crack and tearing of flesh. Harry felt rage well inside of him fast and hot, his eyes narrowed at the bludger that was coming towards him. With the barest twitch of his fingers the ball exploded. Harry dropped down beside Severus who was silently clutching his arm his lips drawn into a thin pale line.

"Oh you poor man!" Harry winced as Lockhart strode towards him baby blue robes swirling around him theatrically. Harry snarled as he knelt beside Severus. "Don't worry Severus I know just the spell-"

"Touch me and I will kill you." Severus said tightly his eyes warily watching Lockhart's wand.

"Both of you, up to the infirmary _now_." Hooch said booking no arguments as she waved her arms artfully. Harry sighed but agreed readily, there was no way he was letting Severus go alone. He didn't bother helping Severus stand- the man wouldn't have let him anyway, but he kept an eye on the rigid form until they were off the field and into an empty hallway.

"Here." He whispered silently before reaching out and gently, very gently setting his hands onto the torn mangled flesh. His magic reached out without his needing to tug at it and Severus let out a low pained moan as the flesh began to repair. Dark eyes looked up in shock and watched with fascination as his arm was healed. Harry winced in sympathy as he felt the extent of the damage and urged his magic to work as gently as possible as it fused the flesh and bone back into place. When it was done and Harry let go and swayed slightly. Healing himself had always tiered him out; healing others was even more draining.

"Merlin." Severus said tilting his head to the side as he stared at his arm which was slightly red but otherwise unmarred. Harry snorted at the gleam in his eye.

"You are _not_ making a study out of me." He said lifting his chin. Severus' expression fell before becoming determined.

"We'll see." He said lifting his chin. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Come on lets get to the infirmary." He said shaking his head. "I really don't want to be caught up in the mess we left behind." Severus nodded his head and straitened back to his normal proud height before striding forward.

"Do you have any idea who would have jinxed the ball?" Severu said his dark eyes glittering. Harry frowned.

"The Gryffindors? The Weasley kid seems to have it out for me lately though I'm pretty sure jinxing bludgers is far above his ability." Harry said tilting his head to the side in thought. Severus nodded.

"The boy is in my class Harry, he's hardly capable of waving his wand in the right direction let alone casting complex spells." He said opening the door to the infirmary. Harry watched dispassionately as the nurse rushed towards them a firm scowl already crossing her lips as she looked them over. Harry and Severus both flinched when she slipped her wand out and began casting spells at them. Harry took a step back slightly in panic as different colors began to glow across his skin. His magic he could feel didn't like the invasion. He gasped suddenly as a web of colors began crisscrossing over him. Severus hissed through his teeth furiously and with a slash of his own arm the witches wand flew from her hands and across the room. She didn't notice though- no her eyes were firmly glued to him, on the colors that continued to glow across his skin.

"Damnable woman don't you know that you are supposed to have consent to cast that spell!" Severus actually shouted startling them both. Harry shivered as his magic gave a lurch and his stomach became suddenly nauseous.

"Severus!" He gasped before with a shattering sound the colors surrounding him exploaded outwards. He staggered slightly and Severus caught him before he could fall but the motion was too much, too jarring and before he could stop it he was twisting to the side and throwing up violently. Severus kept him standing with arm while reaching into his robes and uncorking a bottle holding it under his nose. Harry took a whiff of the strong smell and sighed in relief as the urge to throw up faded.

"You are far too thin to be throwing up all the time Potter." Severus said as he easily lifted him and settled him onto the bed before glaring at the nurse who was still staring at them pale-faced and stiff. Harry groaned slightly and lay down.

"Jus tired, my magic's tired." Harry said letting his eyes fall shut.

"Here Potter drink this." Severus said quietly. Harry who was at the edge of sleep accepted the drought without argument and sighed gently before falling asleep.

%^&%^%^&^&%^&%^

When he woke it was obviously night time. At first he merely blinked around trying to figure out what woke him only to land his gaze on Dobby the house elf who was wringing his hands which were covered in worn bandages. "Dobby is sooooooorry sir!" The elf wailed shocking his half- asleep mind awake.

"Huh? Dobby what- huh?" He said feeling sluggish still.

"Dobby didn't mean for young master to get hurt too bad! Dobby is just thinking that if young master is being injured he is being sent home where he is being safe! Dobby is hearing about the Chamber sir!" Harry was wide awake now. Suddenly what Dobby was saying made sense.

"_You_ rigged the bludgers?" He hissed in annoyance. Dobby reached up and gripped his ears twisting at them.

"Dobby is being sorry sir!" He managed between wracking sobs. "Ah, if young master only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Young master survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and young master shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot young master stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more." He said shaking his head wildly. Harry resisted the urge to twitch in annoyance. Bloody elf and his bleeding hero complex.

"Dobby, are you implying that the Dark Lord has something to do with this?" Harry said tilting his head to the side. Dobby's eyes grew wider and his entire body trembled but before he could open his mouth to say something his head snapped up. Harry turned to see what the elf was looking for and Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry glared at the empty spot for a moment before turning his attention to the clear sound of foot falls. Quickly he lay back down and peered out the small break in the privacy curtain just in time to see Dumbledore walk in levitating a still frozen form. He gaped silently- it was Colin Creevy.

"Oh Albus what's happened?" The nurse hissed rushing forward.

"Another attack I'm afraid." The headmaster said shaking his head sadly. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"He was probably trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." The stern professor said shaking her head sadly.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate-who knows what might have..." The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera.

Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly.

"All melted…" "What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently Harry had to wonder if the woman always hung on every word the headmaster uttered. His thoughts were halted though by the headmasters' next words.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

$%^$%^$%^$%^%^$%^

The next day Harry finally gave in to his own curiosity and drilled Severus for answers. The dark haired man had apparently been prepared for this and seemed nearly as much bemused as he was annoyed. He spared Colin Creevy a glare as if it were all his fault before setting down the books he'd brought up and making himself comfortable in what had become _his_ chair.

"I cannot tell you any more than you already know." Severus said with a slight smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Yes you can but you won't...you still want to make me your lab rat don't you?" He huffed at the gleam in Severus' eyes. "I should have just let Pomphrey fix your arm geez." He said shaking his head in annoyance. Severus' face fell and he winced visibly making Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Spill it." He said crossing his arms. Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you remember what happened just before you fell asleep?" Severus asked after a moment. Harry nodded slowly.

"Pomphrey cast some sort of spell and I got sick why?" he asked curiously. He hadn't really thought about those glowing lines until Severus mentioned the event and wondered idly what they were.

"In healing it is required that the healer know their patient's medical history." He said slowly his dark eyes hard. Harry stared at him for a moment a horrible notion nagging at the edge of his mind.

"No..." He whispered feeling pale and shaken. Severus nodded his head slowly.

"As a professor she is required by law to report any suspicion of abuse, that scan she ran told her quite the story." Severus said tiredly. Harry clenched his jaw tightly.

"And?" He said fearing the worst.

"I have convinced her to give the report directly to Narcissa who as you know is a very important part of the wizarding world's children's services." Severus said tightly. Harry relaxed slightly. If it was lady Malfoy then it would be alright, she knew- she understood.

"I sense a 'but' in there." Harry said dryly. Severus nodded slowly.

"I was unable to keep her from running into the great hall yesterday to accost the headmaster, I'm afraid there will be rumors." Severus said with a slight wince. Harry nodded slowly.

"So...they know...everyone knows." He said feeling as if he were drugged again. Severus tensed and nodded jerkily.

"However, Creevy's attack has taken hold of the rumor mill for now, you are already old news as far as everyone is concerned." Severus said with a frown. Harry sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Don't sugar coat it Severus, you and I both know that whatever happens next will not be pleasant. Just tell me what to expect, what happens next?" He said focusing on the now. Severus grimaced.

"The ministry will try their hardest to make this public, you are the savior of the wizarding world after all. There are also those who would do nearly anything to take Dumbledore down a peg or two. You must be prepared for politicians coming to you hoping to gain your permission to drag him through the mud. This could quite possibly become the biggest scandal of the century Harry and my bet is that it won't be pretty." He said shaking his head slowly. Harry frowned and looked away his mind turning over and processing his options. He didn't want it to become public- it was his biggest shame. To be abused by _muggles?_ How _weak_. But- that weakness...he wasn't weak any more. He would be strong, he would make himself strong using whatever means necessary.

Unfortunately, living with the Malfoys had taught him one very important lesson. To be untouchable he would need to enter the political arena. He was the proclaimed Savior of the Wizarding world, it could be a double edged sword if he didn't trod carefully.

"Uh oh." Severus said smirking slightly. "I know that look." He said shaking his head slightly. "What are you planning?" Harry snorted and leaned back his decision made.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said shrugging carelessly. Severus snorted his eyes glittering in intrigue.

"Is that how it is then?" He said smirking slightly. Harry nodded his head.

"Feel like telling me about the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Severus snorted.

"Feel like letting me figure out your magical conundrum?" He returned slyly. Harry sighed dramatically.

"I fear Severus, that we are at an impasse." Harry said shaking his head. Severus snorted but when along with it.

"I'm afraid so Harry." He said smirking wryly.


	14. Chapter 14

**OOOOOH the drama in this chapter! Hi guys I'm still alive! I survived project hell! Now I just have to survive finals week and I'll be good to go! Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 14

_Dueling Club_

Severus had been right, as far as the school was concerned he was old news in comparison to the apparent threat Hogwarts was facing. Unfortunately for Harry the political arena had apparently picked up on his story and Circe was kept busy bringing in notes from 'concerned' politicians. Harry however was making them sweat it out, he would wait until Christmas before actually making any moves so that it wouldn't interfere with school. Severus of course kept grilling him for answers which Harry denied him quite easily making the man rather frustrated and amused at the same time. It wasn't often that Harry had the upper hand when it came to the two of them and he was delighted at the challenge. Besides, their little games were always separate from his needs as a student, which now apparently included learning the art of Dueling.

Nearly the moment he'd exited the hospital wing Severus had let him in on a tidbit of useful information while loading him down with the necessary texts. Apparently Dumbledore's idea of protecting his students from the unseen danger in the Chamber of Secrets was to give them armature dueling lessons though even Severus had rolled his eyes at being paired with Lockhart. It was obvious that the headmaster was attempting to smooth whatever differences the two had with each other.

"The professors must provide a united front in the face of danger." Severus quoted with a sneer before going on about narcissistic frauds. Harry had taken it in stride. Severus had already begun to teach him the basics of defending himself after Filches cat had been found and Harry had taken to defense quickly never wanting a repeat of what had happened earlier that summer.

He shivered in remembrance.

He still couldn't stand to be touched and was bound to hex anyone foolish enough to stand behind him for too long. Severus had assured him that it was normal for these things to happen and didn't push him like Pomphrey did to get 'help' which Harry thought was a ridiculous notion. He was fine. He had a bit of a problem but it would go away with time.

Meanwhile he studied and dueled with Severus in his free time.

He ignored the drama around him.

Kept an eye on Draco- who was still pouting.

And learned better silencing charms to put around his bed to hide the screams caused by nightmares.

He was fine.

Perfectly fine.

%^&%^&%^&%^&^

Harry sighed as Draco dragged him down the hall towards the great hall which had been especially set up for their dueling lessons. Despite Draco's sulk, Harry was still far more intelligent than Crabb and Goyle and a far better choice to partner with in lessons.

"Uncle Sev is going to cream him!" Draco said grinning evilly. Sometimes it worried him to see that look of blood lust on Draco's face but then he remembered Draco's father and knew that it was only natural.

"Gather round gather round!" Lockhart said cheerfully snapping Harry out of his thoughts. The man twirled dramatically on the long stage allowing his plum colored robes to flare out around him as he sent a wink at some of the girls. Harry rolled his eyes at the resulting swoon. Despite the fact that Lockhart had officially fallen from social grace and that no bookstore would buy his books and had in fact burned the ones they had- Lockhart's aesthetic appeal kept many female supporters loyal.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works." Harry rolled his eyes visibly and Draco snorted. As if any one would buy his books.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Harry snorted loudly at this drawing several curious gazes and a small smirk from Severus. Lockhart was about to have his arse handed to him and Merlin wouldn't _that_ be sweet. Severus wasn't just good, he was a phenomenal duelist.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably.

Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd.

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." He said genially. Harry grinned slightly.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Severus bare his teeth.

"One-two-three- " Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape hissed,

"Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered, Harry let out a dark laugh.

Lockhart struggled to stand with a silly grin on his face and pat at his hair making sure it was perfect before climbing back on the platform. It was only once he was back on his feet that he realized that he didn't have his wand. Harry shook his head, if that had been a real battle the man would be dead.

"Yes, well- er, yes thank you miss Brown." He said accepting his wand. Harry shook his head slightly as the girl nearly swooned. "Very good, now- Mister Snape if you would step aside I will begin working with some of the students here." Severus sneered at the man before sinking back into a small nook. Harry nearly snorted. Severus wanted a real fight with Lockhart- or rather he wanted to beat the man to a bloody pulp. That half- arsed duel was not nearly satisfying enough. "Ah Mister Potter!" Harry stiffened as the man called him out blue eyes smiling brightly at him. "Don't worry Potter I won't hurt you this is for demonstrative purposes only, come on up!" Harry twitched slightly as all eyes turned towards him but stiffly made his way through the crowd and up the stairs. Lockhart swooped forward causing him to take a step back and he nearly cursed when blue eyes seemed to shift to hazel. He flinched visibly when Lockhart settled a hand on his shoulder and pulled away with a scowl causing the man to frown.

"Don't worry Harry I'm not about to hurt you, I might be a great deal more advanced than you but that will come with time." Lockhart said in what was probably meant to be a reassuring way. But all Harry could understand was the crawling sensation under his skin, the memory of helplessness. Lockhart stepped back and made his way over to the other side of the platform and Harry's magic tickled his fingers.

_Don't want you to burn those beautiful hands_

_You can struggle all you want little bird but you're mine_

_...the firm press of the man's lips or the scratch of the stubble on his jaw_

No...not here not now! He hardly registered that Lockhart was talking- he flinched when the man ducked his head-

_leaning in for a kiss_

_-_to bow before moving back his hazel- no blue! Blue Lockhart-

"One-"

_Pain ripping through him._

"-Two-"

_You are mine little bird._

"-Three!"

Harry's hand moved defensively and magic exploded from the tip in a (thankfully) nearly-harmless bright yellow. The charm was too strong though and the force of it sent Lockhart flying into the other wall with a deafening _crunch!_ Harry didn't hear it though. He didn't see the blood smearing the wall or hear the silence that had fallen over the hall. There was a scream and then panic but Harry saw and heard little of it-

_Petunia laughed exaggeratedly half leaning, half clinging onto someone. Harry swallowed thickly as he stared at her for a moment in disbelief before glancing to see just who she was clinging to. The man was tall, lightly tanned and a quick look at the cut of his suit told Harry that he was also very wealthy...Harry blinked in surprise recognizing this man as the man from Vernon's funeral._

"Harry?" Severus' voice cut through the memory and Harry realized that he was tearing at his wrist repeatedly. He tried to tell Severus that he was fine, tried to _be_ fine. But he wasn't and all that came out was a pained sound before he began trembling and fell to the floor.

Severus stared at the book his breath catching in his throat when a familiar dullness glazed over green eyes. Harry's body fell lax and he stared at Severus for a long moment. Severus let out a sigh. Harry had fallen into shock again.

"Harry?" He said again this time his tone gentle. Green eyes blinked up at him slowly.

"The bad man isn't going to hurt me is he?" He said softly his shoulders trembling slightly. Severus frowned.

"Who Harry?" He asked forgetting their audience for a moment.

"Uncle Sev-" Draco tried.

"Marcus- he was here just a minuet ago-" Harry said tilting his head to the side. Severus pressed his lips into a thin line just as the headmaster and heads of house swept into the room.

"Severus what's happened here?" Dumbledore said as Pomphrey swept over to Lockhart. Severus felt a familiar rage fall over him then.

"What happened?" He seethed his eyes flashing as his stood towering over the old man. "What _happened?_" He snarled. "I'll tell you what bloody happened!" He hissed angrily only to jerk back at the feel of a small hand wrapping around his wrist. He glanced down and green eyes flickered and twitched.

"Severus?" Harry slurred his voice shaky. Severus clenched his jaw and helped Harry stand using his body as a shield from prying eyes.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said worriedly. Severus sneered.

"Your sorrow has blinded you Albus Dumbledore, Harry might not hate you, but I will. For every tear this boy sheds, for every waking nightmare he faces I wish and evil twice as terrifying and painful visits you." He hissed causing the headmaster's eyes to widen.

"Severus that's-!" Severus sneered.

"Old magic? Yes headmaster, very old magic. And I pray that magic listens to me this time, for Harry's sake." He said before guiding a trembling Harry out of the chaotic hall.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$

"Old magic." Harry said nearly a week later. They hadn't spoken about the flashback, Severus seemed to understand that he didn't want to talk about it, especially since it was all Hogwarts as a whole _could_ talk about. Severus sighed and set his book aside.

"Is too dangerous for one so young to even contemplate." He said stiffly his gaze hard. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" He demanded setting his book aside, Severus had never forbidden him anything in his pursuit of knowledge before. Severus leaned back slowly and let his eyes fall shut.

"I assume that your asking me why and not what means that you know something about old magic to begin with?" Severus said with a small frown.

"It's wild magic, from around us." Harry said quietly. Severus nodded.

"Old magic is whimsical and requires a frame of mind that I doubt you are ready for." He said quietly. Dark eyes gazed at him for a long moment. "I refuse to teach you." Harry stiffened. Severus had never refused to teach him anything before.

"Why?" He demanded. Severus shook his head.

"Because I would lose myself to it. The last time I allowed magic to guide my actions-" His voice caught in his throat. "-I lost my best friend." He finished. Harry felt the anger melt away and he nodded slowly.

"I will find someone else to teach me then." He said picking up his book.

And that was the last they spoke of it for a very long time.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry was nearly unsurprised to find Severus waiting for him in the Slytherin common rooms come Christmas morning. He simply shook his head and leaned against the ornate railing.

"It seems that Draco was determined that you share Christmas with him this year." Severus said looking away with an almost innocent expression. Harry snorted.

"Last time I checked Draco was still pouting at me." He said cocking his head to the side. Severus smiled thinly.

"Tis the season." He said blandly. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Gather up your gifts Harry we really must get going." Severus said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course, be must arrive before Lady Malfoy runs out of sweets." Harry said striding to the tree. He smiled slightly at the packages and scooped them up reverently.

"As if Malfoy Manor would ever run out of sweets." Severus said with a sneer. Harry huffed and took a hand full of floo powder.

"Very well, then I say we get there before Lord Malfoy runs out of Liquor." Harry said grinning. Severus smirked.

"Ah, yes that _would_ be a possibility." He said with a malicious smirk. Harry let out a short laugh before climbing through the floo. As ever the grandeur of the main foyer astounded him. Even after living in Malfoy Manor for a time he still had a hard time taking the beauty that surrounded him for granted.

"Harry!" Harry blushed slightly as he was enveloped in a short perfumed embrace.

"Lady Malfoy, I appreciate the invitation." He said relaxing into the hold and relishing it for a moment before she pulled away. A pale hand wrapped around his and suddenly he was being dragged down the hall by a bouncing Draco.

"Come on Harry presents!" Draco cheered his face alight with a childish joy that Harry couldn't help but envy a bit.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy said exasperated as he strode towards them.

"Ah husband of mine!" Narcissa Malfoy said her eyes glinting. Harry was treated to a rare flinch from the man. "I suppose that oh so very _urgent_ business at the ministry had been taken care of?" Harry shared an amused look with Severus before Draco yanked him into the large room. Harry smiled slightly in exasperation as Draco very nearly _dove_ into the pile of gifts.

"Go on Harry open your gifts." Lady Malfoy said before moving to the customary tea table that had been set up for them. Harry grinned slightly before unwrapping the first of his gifts his eyes bugging out as he stared at the decadently curved blades.

"Lucius!" Severus snapped his eyes glittering slightly. Lucius smiled thinly

"Yes Severus?" He said calmly. Narcissa snorted.

"It's no use Severus, Lucius has been talking about it since he heard about the Dueling Club." Harry stared down at the blades and gasped as his fingers traced the metal etching. When he looked up silver eyes were looking at him critically.

"You feel it don't you Harry?" Malfoy said with a curve of his lips. Harry nodded slowly. He did...it was a small vibration, so small that it only tickled, and the blade seemed to sing a sweet metallic sound. Narcissa Malfoy blinked at him with wide eyes.

"But how?" She said shaking her head. Severus let out a sigh.

"He's been meditating." He said rubbing his forehead. Harry tilted his head to the side in shock.

"You mean that was..." He looked down at the blades and closed his eyes focusing, blocking out the small argument that was beginning at the tea table, blocking out Draco's cheers blacking out everything except the small metallic noise and the vibrations under his fingers.

_Magic...it is in everything, from the ever changing water to the steady resolute rock._

He let out a gasp as the thought which wasn't his spoke to him- no through him? He didn't know, he couldn't tell.

**_Welcome my_ _child._..**

There were voices, millions, thousands- one voice, laughter, screams, love- life- vibrations- singing such sweet singing-

"HARRY!"

His eyes snapped open and met dark eyes but he could still feel it, surrounding him, enveloping him, protecting him. It thrummed beneath his skin and tickled his senses crackling around him and shivering through his own core.

**_So long I've wished to hear you my child._**

Harry shook as an emotion that was not his own swallowed his conscience. Love.

He felt the magic smiling.

**_Yes Harry, you are loved- so loved._**

Tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Harry darling what is it whats wrong!" It was Lady Malfoy this time and Harry smiled weakly. Did she know? Had she met Magic?

There was a thrill of affection this time directed at Narcissa Malfoy who blinked in surprise.

"Narcissa?"

**_Your mother and father agreed to make you mine the day you were born little one._**

Magic whispered gently.

**_You had only to find me._**

Harry blinked slowly. How?

"Narcissa what is this? Whats wrong-" Harry watched as if through a foggy looking glass as Severus paled his face twisting.

"How can this be? He is only twelve!" Lucius Malfoy said shaking his head. His wife sent him a sharp look.

"Lucius you know better than anyone that it cannot be controlled it does what it likes." she said with a short nod.

**_In time my child, all will be revealed in time._**

And with that the presence faded becoming less finite though Harry could feel it still. A warm spot that sat in his chest. The dim ringing sound amplified drawing his attention to the blades. His head jerked up with new found determination and green met onyx.

"Teach me how to use them." He said a part of him burning for them. Severus was frowning.

"They are not allowed at Hogwa-"

"Oh but they are." Lord Malfoy said slyly his eyes glinting with what Harry could recognize as glee. "I've ensured that they have been properly documented and are accepted under one of the how shall we say it...rarer clauses in Hogwarts' rules." he said smiling smugly. Severus grit his teeth for a long moment before lifting his chin.

"I'll be damned if I-" But Harry had seen enough. Severus was being stubborn.

"Either you teach me Severus or I find someone else, tell me Severus, does that idea sit well with you?" Harry said blithely. No matter what Severus might have sacrificed for him Harry had to remember that he had goals of his own to meet. He had to make certain that he was unbeatable and he had precious time to do so if this whole chamber business was really as dangerous as he could assume. Dark eyes met his and Harry held his breath wondering if he'd pressed the man too far.

"Very well, you will begin your lessons when we return to Hogwarts. I will not be an easy teacher Harry." He added with warning but Harry merely grinned. He'd already been subjected to Severus' harsher methods of teaching when they dueled, he suspected that this would be no different. The blades in his hands sang happily in response.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quickly updating chapter so that I don't disappoint- then back to planning weddings and baby showers and studying for finals oh my! Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 15

_Another Attack_

Harry exited the classroom slowly his entire body protesting to the movement, it was nearly dinner time. Snape was right- he was no easy task master. Harry had been enraptured as the man demonstrated the art for him the first time. He'd always known that the man had a certain amount of grace and poise about him, there was a certain balance to his movements on an every day basis that made him appear otherworldly. Harry knew now that this was the result of years of hard training- under the dark lord himself. Severus of course had not been entirely willing or proud to own up to that fact, but after watching the man dance (because that was what it was) across the classroom with smooth movements that Harry was certain were entirely deadly he couldn't care less about who taught the man. He wanted to learn, it was a thirst, a hunger that roiled about inside of him refusing to let him be. If the Dark lord had indeed trained him that could only be a plus.

Still, it was tiring work.

Harry still had to go to classes, study Severus' assigned books, practice for Quidditch, organize the store rooms and fight off nightmares. But he was determined. It didn't matter that he'd had to resort to dreamless sleep or that he was sporting a slightly unhealthy look under a bit of carefully placed glamours he'd placed over his face.

He _would_ be strong.

No one would hurt him so easily again.

It was with that thought in mind of course that Harry tripped and fell- on what was apparently a student...a very petrified student. He vaguely recognized the boy as one of the Ravenclaws that had been spreading all sorts of nasty things about him around, apparently the boy was a Lockhart fan. But now the boy was petrified- frozen staring at him with terrified eyes. Harry gasped when the shock wore off and he realized that he was in fact staring not directly at the boy's face, but rather _through_ Nearly headless Nick.

"OOOHhh! What is a wee student doing out so late-!" Harry watched Peeves, Hogwarts' resident poltergeist bounce toward him with a wide grin only to freeze mid-air his ghostly form staring at the scene in shock. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!" Harry nearly groaned as the sounds of footfalls thundered through the halls towards him. Damn that ghost! He stood shakily as Flitwick headed his way.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

"Did he do that?"

"Poor Justin!"

"Caught at the scene of the crime!"

"Slimy Snake!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry sighed gratefully as the noise hushed and Severus none-too gently pushed his way through the crowd. Dark eyes roved over the fallen form before turning to Flitwick.

"Potter just left my office not more than five minuets ago this couldn't have been him." He said curtly. Flitwick who Harry thought rather had a bit of a fond spot towards him nodded his head.

"Of course Severus, I never dreamed that he would do such a thing, besides this type of magic is far too advanced for a second year." He said with a jerky nod. Harry swallowed as two pairs of eyes fell on him.

"I was on my way to the great hall, I wasn't really paying attention and well...I tripped over him." He said pointing a finger at the fallen student. Both professors nodded their head in understanding just as the crowd broke again and the headmaster stepped forward his gaze on the student.

"Petrified?" He said with a slight frown before he gazed critically at Nearly headless Nick. "And a ghost as well?" He said furrowing his brows. Harry frowned. There was that feeling again...Dumbledore knew something...It was written in the hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Potter come with me I'll get you a calming drought and make certain that you return safely to your common room." Severus said cutting in. Harry wanted to argue that he was fine- the fine trembling running through his body was nothing more than the results of severe exhaustion, but he nodded any way.

When they were safely enclosed in the common room Severus rounded on him.

"That's the second time you've been found at the scene of a crime Harry, I know you didn't have anything to do with it but...is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked pursing his lips. Harry who had calmed a bit swallowed thickly and let his eyes fall shut.

"I don't know...I really don't." He said shaking his head. It was frightening he realized. The uncertainty of it all. "Who or whatever opened the chamber is chasing half-bloods and muggle borns..." He shook his head and chanced a look at Severus. He could trust Severus. "Severus _I'm_ a half-blood." He admitted shivering slightly. The tenseness in the man's shoulders seemed to spill from him like water.

"Oh Harry..." he said shaking his head.

"Is it wrong for me to be afraid!" Harry demanded defensively. Severus looked taken aback.

"No Harry, of course not." He said quietly. Harry looked away.

"Severus..." he hesitated looking up at the man with an unsure gaze. Dark eyes bore into him.

"Harry you can trust me." He said reassuring him. Harry smiled slightly despite his worry.

"I know." He said his fingers moving to his mother's ring. "I don't know why you do half the things you do, but I know that you- you _care_." He admitted wincing slightly at the word. Severus' face softened and for a long moment Harry simply relished the feeling of being cared for. Eventually he forced himself to speak despite the heavy lump in his throat. He'd been working for days to be able to admit this, but he knew it couldn't go on.

"Severus..." He said dropping his eyes and tensing. "I'm not alright." He admitted trembling. Suddenly Severus was there kneeling on the carpet staring up into his face.

"Harry?" He said his eyes glittering. Harry realized suddenly that Severus had known all along, but he wouldn't push, he respected Harry enough not to force the issue. It showed that he cared, and it meant more to Harry than words could tell. Severus wasn't trying to control him, he was guiding him, standing behind him to catch him. Suddenly all the fears he'd been facing _wanted_ to fall from his lips.

"I can't sleep without dreamless sleep, I've been eating less, I can feel his hands, I see him everywhere, people touch me and I panic, I keep having flashbacks-" He cut off as he began to shake. Cool hands reached out and captured his causing him to gasp.

"Focus on the sound of my voice Harry." Severus said soothingly. "Let your mind drift toward a safe place. A place where no one can reach you, yes, think of comforting things.

Harry's eyes closed without his notice. Suddenly he was in the midst of the forbidden forest, the air was cool and fragrant, cool hard scales brushed against his hand and the earthy smoky smell that was Ash drifted through the air.

"Very good Harry, now slowly some back." The voice broke through his thoughts but instead of being alarming it was soothing. He followed it until the sights and sounds and smells around him faded away and he was sitting in the common room calm, relaxed, in control.

"It is understandable that you are having problems Harry, it is nothing to be ashamed of. These things can be controlled. What you just experienced was a form of meditation, a useful tool." Severus said standing swiftly. "I want you to meditate before bed every night, push every other thought out of your mind and spend as much time in that place as possible. When you feel panicked during the day I want you to take a moment for yourself and visit that place, keep your breathing deep and easy. You've been pushing yourself too hard with your schedule lately too. I want you to cut back on the amount of time you spend in the store rooms and to take at least fifteen minuets to meditate between your daily tasks. I'm going to create a chart for you to follow to improve your diet. We will get through this Harry." He said determined. Harry's head was spinning slightly and he nodded hollowly.

"I'm so weak." He said in disgust. Severus snorted.

"Hardly Harry, I've seen grown men break under less, you are strong- it astounds me at time how strong you are." he said sincerely. Harry smiled despairingly.

"So...you don't think I'm a freak?" He said looking away.

"Never." Severus said immediately. Harry nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said honestly. "For everything." He managed meeting the dark eyes. Severus smiled slightly.

"I'm honored." He said solemnly. "Now go rest, something tells me you are going to need all the rest you can get the next few days, I might have managed to dispel some of the rumors but you are bound to be facing trouble tomorrow." He said shaking his head as he stood. "Don't forget to meditate." He said sternly. Harry nodded smiling slightly.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry felt his eyebrow arch incredulously at the thumping noise coming from the storage closet beside him. Muffled alarmed voices called out and Harry sighed slightly as he recognized at least one of them. He'd been about to make his way back to the common room after class however it looked like he would have to stop. Shaking his head he moved towards the door and spelled it open. Two large heavy lumps spilled out in an ungraceful heap and Harry's eyes widened as rolls upon rolls of exposed flesh met his gaze.

"Meep!" He managed his face flushed as he covered his eyes cursing loudly.

"Potter!"

"Thank Merlin!"

"Someone's gone and taken our clothes!"

"They locked us in the closet too!"

"There were some cupcakes floating-"

"We think they were drugged-"

Harry growled and transfigured a few brooms into large sheets.

"Merlin cover yourselves!" He hissed. That was more of Draco's lackeys than he _ever_ wanted to see! it was worse than that one time he'd caught Vernon in the shower- well maybe not worse, but never the less it would go down as one of those things that scarred him for life.

"Uuuuh right."

Harry peeked through his fingers cautiously and sighed in relief though his cheeks were still stained pink.

"So." He said crossing his arms. "Let me get this straight." He said feeling mildly amused at the whole event. "You saw two cupcakes." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Floating, cupcakes." Crabb supplied. Harry's lips twitched.

"Floating cupcakes." he amended. "And I take it that you were stupid enough to _eat_ two randomly floating cupcakes?" He said cocking his head to the side. The boy's flushed and looked down at the ground. "And then when you woke up-?"

"We were locked in there." Goyle said pointing at the storage closet.

"Naked." Crabb added unhelpfully. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright come one then." He said shaking his head. "I hope you have an extra uniform." He added before making his way towards the common room the two hulking forms shuffling after him. He muttered the password tersely hoping that Draco would be near by to take this out of his hands-

Crabb and Goyle were sitting on the couch looking at him- fully clothed.

"_Petrificus Totalus _" He hissed without a thought. The two look-alikes froze upon his command and Draco who sat across from him stared up at him, and then beyond his shoulder where the real Crabb and Goyle stood. "Draco, get Severus." Harry hissed. Draco was up out of his seat and out the door in an instant. "Crabb, Goyle go get dressed." He said circling the two on the couch his wand trained on them his eyes never leaving them. A thrill of fear washed through him. What if this was some ploy- some plan to hurt Draco? His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Harry!" Severus strode through the door like a vengeful spirit his cloak billowed out around him. He looked at Crabb and Goyle darkly and before their eyes the two began to change their skin rippling and moving like putty, their hair shifting. "So." Severus said his eyes narrowed. "At least now I know where my store of Polyjuice potion went." He said his eyes gleaming. Harry felt himself relax slightly at the sight of the two Gryffindores glaring darkly up at them despite their obvious terror still frozen by Harry's spells.

"Can I hex them?" Harry said darkly sending both boy's a sneer. Severus snorted.

"Hardly, I'll just take _these_ two to the headmaster. Theft, impersonating students-"

"As well as drugging them, taking their clothes and leaving them locked in a storage cupboard." Harry added crossing his arms. Severus looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I found them." Harry said with a shrug. "Apparently someone slipped a sleeping drought into some cupcakes and left them levitating in the hall." He said dryly. Severus paused.

"Good Merlin they actually _ate_ them?" He said in disbelief. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"This is Crabb and Goyle we're talking about Severus." He returned evenly. Severus shook his head.

"Of course." he said before returning his sharp gaze to the students before him. "Say goodbye to you're Hogwarts education boys, this is most certainly grounds for expulsion." he said shaking his head before cancelling Harry's spell. Ronald Weasley's face turned red.

"You wouldn't do a thing if it was _him_!" He crowed pointing an accusing finger at Harry who sneered at it.

"Weasley, the difference between you and I is that _I_ wouldn't have gotten caught." Harry said snidely. Severus snorted.

"Not cocky at all are we Potter?" He said sneering slightly. Harry smirked.

"Come off it, you know it's true." He returned as the real Crabb and Goyle made their way down the stairs.

"Ah, excellent, if you would accompany us?" he said raising an eyebrow. The boy's stumbled and nodded now fully clothed. "Malfoy, Potter?" He said tilting his head at them. Harry sighed and sneered at the two boys.

"I hope you know that you're cutting into my studying time!" He growled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry all you ever do is study." he said shaking his head. Harry lifted his head.

"Yes, unlike _some_ people here, I use the brain I've been given." He said glaring at the two Gryffindores and then at Crabb and Goyle.

"Enough Harry, lets just get this over with." Severus said shaking his head in mild annoyance.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%

It turned out of course that Albus Dumbledore's need for peace prevailed. Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan were assigned two months of detention with Filch and another month to Severus for stealing his potion. Their parents would also be fined for the costs of the Polyjuice potion they'd stolen.

Which left him where he was.

Standing in the store rooms facing two scowling Griffindores. He sneered slightly in disgust before looking at Severus.

"Are you kidding me?" He said tilting his head to the side. Severus smirked.

"I recall you complaining about your most recent task?" He said raising an eyebrow. Harry winced.

"Yes, you would complain too if you were up to your elbows in Yack bile, not to mention troll bile, and about any other animals bile." he said wrinkling his nose. Severus smirked and gestured to the two boy's who were steadily looking greener.

"That's why I brought them, I believe you will be doing feces next correct?" He said smiling evilly.

"Fe- what?" Weasley managed incredulously.

"Feces. Thats shit Weasley, do try to use that brain of yours no matter how small it might be." Harry said snidely.

"Language Harry, you will only have to supervise and catalog for the next month, enjoy it while it lasts." he said sadistically. Harry tilted his head to the side. He could read through the lines. Severus was giving him a break of sorts, a chance to work through his problems without so much stress.

"There are more than six thousand two hundred and thirty two species whose feces are needed Severus, and I've only completed about a thousand of the twelve thousand varieties of bile- do you think they'll be able to finish?" he said wrinkling his nose.

"Of course, especially since Filch has traded one months worth of detention for some of my cleaning solution." he said smirking.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Weasley blurted indignantly. Severus sneered.

"_I _didn't Weasley, Filch did and before you even _think_ about tattling to your head of house keep in mind that it's _your_ word over _mine_." he said coldly. Weasley shrank back and swallowed thickly.

"Now." Severus said straitening as he turned to Harry and handed him a note book much like his own. "This works much like your note book, they will sign in at seven thirty and work with you until you leave." he said curling his lips upwards at Harry's glare.

"You know how late I usually stay Severus, their head of house would never allow it." He said shaking his head.

"Which is why you will begin to leave at ten thirty every evening." he said his voice hardening. "I do seem to remember recommending that you take things easy." He said forcefully. Harry felt his lips thin and Severus' face softened. "You came to me Harry. I _will_ help you." He said booking no argument. Harry let his eyes slip closed and nodded slowly.

"You're right, thank you." He said smarting a bit. He didn't like others holding power over him.

"Of course you could simply tell me to leave you alone again." Severus said knowingly. "But that would defeat the purpose of your asking me in the first place." Harry frowned. Severus was just trying to help, he knew that, it's what he'd asked for. He nodded.

"Thank you." he said again this time less grudgingly. Severus nodded before turning and sweeping out of the room. Harry stiffened before turning to the boy's and summoning two pairs of gloves and two smocks. "Right, first thing's first then." he said smirking at them as the house elves brought over the large crates filled with different varieties of bile.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry sighed tiredly as he made his way down the hall. His nightmares were all but gone now thanks to meditation, and his schedule had been adjusted by Severus giving him less stress, but his life was never the less tiring. He reached his arms above him and clasped his hands stretching them gratefully as his back popped leaving him feeling better- only to gasp as he was knocked to the ground by a sobbing form- again. Slowly he blinked down at the large watery brown eyes that looked at him first in horror and then broke down releasing the flood gates as she suddenly clutched his shirt in her fists and bawled in earnest. Harry winced.

"G-Ginny Weasley?" Harry hissed as the girl straightened accidentally elbowing him before scrambling up and taking off running down the hall. Another redhead, this one older than Ron Weasley or his sister glared down at Harry furiously. "What did you do to my sister Potter!" He demanded. Harry glared.

"Nothing! She just barreled into me and started crying!" he said defensively "What did you want me to do throw her off?" he sneered. The older boy, a prefect by the looks of it paused and scowled.

"If I found out you did something-" he warned before taking off after his sister. Harry shook his head and slowly climbed to his feet. He muttered darkly about all Weasley's in general for several paces before screwing up his face in annoyance as he stepped in a puddle of water splashing his nice robes. Sneering slightly in disgust he followed the growing puddle to a door way. Annoyed he strode forward ready to yell at whomever had caused the spill only to halt as a ghost swooped down and wailed directly at him. Vaguely he recognized her as being one of the party goers at Sir Nickolace's death day party. She was one of the more memorable ghosts he recalled, Moaning Myrtle- and now he remembered _why_ they called her thusly.

(_a/n parts of this next section were taken directly from the book, this is my disclaimer.)_

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you?" He asked incredulously as he began rubbing at his temples. Merlin save him from all these crying girls!

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"She bemoaned. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "It'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing.

Merlin women were confusing!

Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!" She shrieked before floating back to the stalls and causing the doors to slam opened and closed.

"Who threw it at you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at him. "It's over there, it got washed out…" Harry looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up. It was a small leather bound journal that was thoroughly water logged.

"Potter what the devil did you do to my sister!" Ron Weasley shouted coming through the door with a vengeance. Harry stood up holding the book and sneered.

"I didn't do a thing Weasley, she came running at me, knocked me over and started crying. Again if I might add." He said rolling his eyes. Weasley stared at him for a long moment before dropping his accusing finger.

"Oh." he said dumbly. "What's that?" He said pointing at the book. Harry wrinkled his nose at Ron and shook his head.

"A book Weasley." he said with a sneer before holding it up by one of the covers glancing at the elegant scrawl in the upper corner. "Tom Riddle's book apparently. Someone threw it at the ghost." he said jerking his thumb at Myrtle who sniffled dramatically.

"But wouldn't it just, you know, go through her?" Ron said causing Myrtle to let out a wail. Ron winced.

"That's right! Just because you can't touch me it's alright to throw things at me!" Myrtle howled. Harry glared balefully at Weasley who suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hang on," He said furrowing his eyebrows. "I know that name… T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago." He said pointing at the journal. Harry rose an eyebrow and Weasley flushed. "I had to clean his trophy in detention with Filch last month." he said with a shrug. Harry sighed before turning to Myrtle.

"If the person who threw this at you returns you might tell them that I have their book- or you could tell them to bugger off and throw water at them." he said shrugging slightly with a smirk. Myrtle's eyes grew wide and a slow smile crept across her face.

"OOOhhhh that would be positively delightful!" She said happily before swooping away. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Women!" he huffed before dropping the book into his bag and moving past Weasley.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Later that night Harry sat down to study and rediscovered the journal. Curiously he opened it frowning upon the realization that there was no text written inside, which was rather odd since he could tell that the journal was positively _dripping_ with magic. Familiar magic even, though from where he couldn't tell. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. It was- power, raw unbridled, yet, fractured somehow. He opened his eyes and nearly gasped as writing began to cross the first page.

_Who are you?_

It demanded. Harry tilted his head to the side and concentrated. The magic didn't seem harmful in any way, though he could feel a slight tug on him as he held it- like the journal was using his magic to function. Maybe that's why it had been thrown out? Someone had freaked out when the book started to communicate with them. Harry had seen many books in his time at Hogwarts that had various enchantments on them.

_My name is Harry Potter._

He wrote neatly. There was a long pause and Harry wondered if the book was storing up energy to be able to reply.

_Hello Harry._

Harry sneered, the book was already taking liberties with his name.

_I would prefer Potter if you don't mind._

He scrawled hoping his dry tone made it through the pages.

_Of course, forgive me._

The book replied. Harry was intrigued, the book actually seemed to have a mind of it's own which was...odd, but it promised a mystery. What sort of complex spells had been placed on this book to achieve this?

_My name is Tom Riddle._

Harry blinked down at the page and tilted his head to the side. Had the original Tom Riddle filled the book with so much of his own magic that it had become sentential? Intrigued he continued.

_Hello Riddle, may I ask how you came to be a book? I've never seen something quite like this._

He watched the ink fade into the pages.

_You can ask but I don't guarantee that I'll answer_.

Harry pouted slightly.

_Fine I'll just figure you out myself._

He wrote nearly petulantly.

_Or I could take you to the lake and toss you in with the squid..._

He added thoughtfully.

_Charming._

Was his only response. He huffed. Tom Riddle was beginning to sound a bit like Severus.

_Were you in Slytherin?_

He asked curiously.

_Yes, why do you ask?_

Harry grinned.

_You remind me of Severus Snape our head of house._

He replied.

_Oh? _

He smiled fondly at the thought of Severus before continuing curiously.

_The Weasley boy said that you won an award fifty years ago, is that true?_

He asked curiously his mind returning to the event in the bathroom.

_Yes._

Harry waited for more and rolled his eyes slightly.

_Fine, if you don't want to chat I'll just get back to my studying._

He wrote easily. Honestly this Tom Riddle person had already taken up twenty minuets of his precious study time.

_What are you studying?_

The words asked curiously. Harry smirked. He'd assumed that being a prefect and a Slytherin the boy would have been intelligent, He could probably glean a study partner from this little journal.

_Severus has me reading a book on pureblood religion and another on meditation._

There was a bit of a pause and Harry wondered if Tom Riddle was surprised or wary, his response was not one he could have expected.

_Severus?_

Harry frowned.

_Yes, he and I are friends._

He paused, it wasn't the first time he'd thought of Severus as a true friend, the man had been there when he needed him most.

_I see, so you're interested in pure blood religion?_

Harry grinned in anticipation.

_Yes actually, do you know anything about it?_

It seemed he did have a new study partner after all...


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay just wanted to keep you all posted ummmm to start with I have if you haven't noticed by now been swamped with life in general, people I know keep getting married and making babies leaving me with a dozen or so showers to attend, plan or otherwise be at. I am very close to burning out, however! There is a silver lining! I just finished my last final and soon work will end so I will be able to relax gather my thoughts and write more for this story (while looking for a new part time job _damn economy_) at any rate if I am being a bit absent in the next few weeks you know why and while I promise to keep updating to the best of my abilities honestly shit happens, pardon my French. **

**I have a schedule for this story that I have actually managed to keep so far for the most part and in fact I was a bit ahead of schedule in my writing so there is no reason to panic I'm actually nearly a hundred or so pages into book 4 which I warn you now will be a rather long book to make up for book 3 which ended up being not-so-long...any way I wanted to keep you all updated as best as I could I hope you enjoy this and I promise that Harry will not be permanently crazy for those of you who might wonder by the end of this chapter if I will go in that particular direction!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 16

_At Your Wit's End_

Harry stepped into the great hall his nose firmly buried in a book where it was known to find its self.

"Ohhhh..." Draco trailed off beside him. Apparently catching Weasley and 'saving' Crabb and Goyle were enough to keep the blonde from remembering that he was supposed to be mad at him. Harry glanced up slightly annoyed only to feel the book in his hands slide out of his fingers hitting the floor with a dull thud. The prestigious Great Hall of Hogwarts in which centuries of the brightest witches and wizards had dined was _covered_ in pink, red, and white flowers and hearts. Gold and silver glitter rained down on them from the enchanted ceiling which was sporting fluffy pink heart shaped clouds.

"Merlins beard you've gotta be kidding me..." Blaise said from behind them.

"Draco..." Harry said his voice strained. Draco nodded.

"Oh yeah...father is _definitely_ hearing about this." He said in abstract horror. Harry nodded in agreement and felt his senses itching slightly frowning he looked around and swallowed audibly at the hungry looks they were at the receiving end of. A shiver went through him- Merlin...these girls looked _scary_! He glanced up at the head table and noted that Severus looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon while Lockhart was beaming widely. Harry felt ill- the man was dressed in lurid pink velvet robes that had little golden hearts and cupids soaring around making him dizzy. Just then the man stood and held out his arms.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" He hollered causing many of the professors to wince visibly. Draco snorted and grabbed his arm dragging him to their table before they could be further noticed. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Severus was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison- a part of Harry didn't doubt that they would.

"Oh Merlin." Draco said wincing slightly as he finally noticed the many hungry looks they were on the receiving end of. "Their going to kill us..." He whispered brokenly. Harry shook his head and pat Draco on the back.

It wasn't more than five minuets after breakfast before one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. Harry blanched at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley. Harry took the cowards way out and tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces. "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not interested," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back. He looked at Draco for help but Draco was already busy fending off his own hoard of dwarfs.

"Let me go this instant!" Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything. Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup.

"What's going on here?" came Ronald Weasley's annoyed voice. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away.

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived. Growling, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor much to his fury yet he was frozen by the sudden seizing fear that tore through him.

"Right," the dwarf said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_,

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he was mine,_

_he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!_

Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. He closed his eyes and willed away the fear allowing rage to take it's place. Ignoring the laughter he stood his lips drawn into a thin white line of rage.

"Uh oh..." Ron Weasley said taking a step back. "I know _that_ look..." With a strength that he didn't know he had he lifted the husky dwarf off the floor by the hair at the nape of it's neck until it was eye level with him.

"Bad idea." Harry drawled coldly. Suddenly the dwarf's scruffy beard fell off in great clumps on the floor. The Dwarf looked at him in horror his eyes wide and watering. Silence surrounded them and Harry dropped the warf with a sneer leaving it to gather up its hair with great heaving sobs. "Next dwarf to even _think _of getting near me and laying their hands on my person will find their _heads _cut off instead of their hair." He said his eyes flashing before hissing a repairing charm on his bag and sending Lockhart a venomous glare.

Glancing over, Harry saw Draco stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized that he'd got Riddle's diary. "Give that back," said Harry quietly. Draco grinned a naughty grin.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" he said, having obviously missed the year on the cover and thought he had Harry's diary. A hush fell over the onlookers that had only begun muttering. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy Weasley sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Draco, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry who narrowed his eyes.

"Do it Draco and see just how much I can tell your father about what you get up to when he isn't around." Harry said seriously. Draco paled and handed him the diary understanding that Harry had reached his limit for the day. Harry slipped it into his bag and strode out of the great hall.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers. Luckily Harry seemed to have put a certain amount of fear in the dwarfs because they didn't bother him at all giving him a wide berth and clinging to their beards. His little statement had however seemed to cement his being some how related to the Chamber of Secrets into every one's mind.

At the end of the day, both tired and frustrated, Harry sat down and began writing to Tom who had become a sort of mentor to him in the past few weeks. Musing over the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets he eventually decided to ask Tom about it.

_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned._

Harry nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write he hadn't expected _this!_

_It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?_

He asked curiosity piqued.

_I can show you, if you like_.

Came Riddle's reply. Harry hesitated, his quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? He glanced at the door to the dormitory. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming.

_Let me show you._

Harry paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters feeling a thrill of fear.

_OK _

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forward; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%

Harry sank into his chair exhausted having just been expelled from Tom's memory. His mind was spinning as he stared blankly ahead. Tom Riddle had caught Hagrid with one of his insanely dangerous creatures and blamed the mess on him- so that he wouldn't have to go back to the muggles. Harry shuddered. He knew the look of terror Tom Riddle wore, it was one he'd recognized on his own features many nights. Tom was afraid of those muggles and was willing to do _anything_ to keep from having to return to them...

Tom was very much like him.

Watching the memory had been like watching himself, it was odd and disconcerting.

_Potter?_

The ink stood starkly against the pages and Harry's hand shook as he wrote.

_The person that opened the Chamber of Secrets...it wasn't Hagrid._

He wrote before pausing for a long moment wondering if he ought to risk his next thought. In the end the words spilled from his quill before he could stop them.

_...it was you._

And there it was sitting on the paper screaming truths that were almost too frightening to comprehend. Because honestly, he and Tom Riddle were _very_ much alike.

_...Yes..._

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath. It seemed he'd found a comrade. Suddenly he ached to share his own suffering with someone. Severus was a wonderful friend but honestly Harry didn't know if he could tell the man _everything_. His hand shook as he held his quill and began to write.

_Can I tell you a story of my own then?_

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Harry was lost in thought as he stared out at the lake. He'd told Tom everything, about Vernon, about Petunia and Dudley and-and the rape. He told Tom about how he'd killed Marcus Gibran for what he'd done and even about his guilt for kissing Lucius Malfoy...

He told Tom everything, from his tormented childhood to now and Tom for some reason had accepted him. Now though he felt numb, like a piece of him had slid into place and he was free of all the emotions that had been threatening to lay claim to his sanity.

It felt good.

He smiled slightly and leaned back in the grass feeling peaceful...

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^%^&%^&

Harry nearly tore the dorms apart in his rage and desperation. Every one in his year had already taken off in fear as furniture flew through the air some of it crashing against walls and splintering loudly.

It was gone!

Tom!

Tom was gone!

He was blind now, blind to everything as his chest heaved and his magic swarmed through the air leaving a disaster in it's wake. Suddenly a strong arm was wrapping around his neck and a vial was pressed to his lips.

When he next woke he was in the infirmary. Severus was sitting beside his bed face white and eyes glittering with emotion.

"What-?" Harry croaked before coughing.

"That's what I'd like to know." Severus said nostrils flaring. Memories began to resurface and Harry shook visibly.

"The-The diary!" He said wide-eyed as he tried and failed to sit up. Severus was at his side in an instant pushing him down as gently as he could. "I wrote everything in there! Merlin if someone-!" And then he was suddenly conscious of the hands on his shoulders pressing him down-

Helpless, he was helpless and Marcus was strong- pushing him to the bed- tearing his cloths-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" And Severus was flying across the room hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Severus sighed as he looked down at the frail form in the bed. It had taken a very strong sleeping drought to get Harry to calm down this time. Dumbledore was looking down at the boy with tormented eyes and Severus sneered.

"Albus Dumbledore, Harry has been struggling to keep himself sane from the very start, I've been working with him for the past few months. If he began keeping a diary like I suggested and it was stolen from him the damage could be irreparable!" He snapped. "Ever since it was taken he's been in this state- he _needs _that diary for his sanity's sake!" He growled. "For fucks sake I'm not going to watch another moment of this!" He shouted in rage. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment longer in silence. Slowly his mouth opened, but before he could say a word the doors to the Hospital wing slammed open and Lucius Malfoy strode in his eyes lighting on Harry immediately.

"Headmaster." He greeted with narrowed eyes. "Surely you know what would happen if you let this slip by, the public is already doubting you- what would happen if they learned that you allowed Harry to be hurt, _again_, and this time, right under your nose." He drawled silkily. Dumbledore gave a long sigh before turning around.

"And what would you have me do Lucius? Search every child in Hogwarts? Expel them for what possibly could be a harmless prank?" Severus snarled and gripped the front of the headmaster's robes.

"_Look_ at him Albus Dumbledore! He could _die_ if this isn't fixed! He can hardly spend more than ten minuets awake before losing it!" He said shaking the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment pressing his lips into a thin line. A single tear slipped from his eye.

"I'm sorry Severus, I can't." He said shaking his head. Severus let go of him and took a step back his expression drawn.

"Then I _will_." He said before turning to Lucius and giving the man a jerking nod. "Do it." He said before spinning on his heel and returning to Harry's side.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Six hours later Dumbledore welcomed Lucius Malfoy into his office.

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension- you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." He said snidely. Dumbledore stared at the parchment for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"So be it." He said softly.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%

Lucius stepped into the great hall leading a long line of men and women assigned to the task of finding the diary before stepping up to the empty podium. The students watched wide-eyed and silent their half-eaten dinners forgotten.

"It appears." He said coolly. "That something has been stolen." He said raising an eyebrow at the students below. Mutters began to circulate and his rose his hand sharply silencing them instantly. "You have three hours in which to return this item to it's owner. If it is not returned..."He narrowed his eyes and gazed over the crowd. "You can be certain that the consequences will be _dire_." He said dangerously before stepping down and leaving the great hall silent.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%

Ginny Weasley stared at the blood on the wall with glazed eyes, blood dripped from the fingers of one hand while the other clutched a worn looking diary.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'

Slowly she moved backwards and into the shadows.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Lucius Malfoy looked at his watch from where he was seated in the headmaster's office and slowly looked up meeting the eyes of every member of his search party.

"The grace period has ended, leave no stone unturned."

%^&%^&%^&%^

Harry's eyes snapped open. For a moment he stared blankly at the ceiling his thoughts muddled and unfocussed.

**_Come child...he is waiting for you..._**

Slowly he let his head fall to the side and blinked dazedly at Severus who was sound asleep in the chair.

**_He is waiting..._**

Tom...

He was climbing out of bed before he could acknowledge it.

**_Where?_**

He rasped his mind numb.

**_The Chamber of Secrets child...come...follow me!_**

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Lucius narrowed his eyes as the staff stood before him some terrified, some angry.

"Another attack? That's impossible-"

"I'm afraid it is all too possible Lucius." Dumbledore said appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"You! The governors-"

"Have agreed to allow me to help remedy the situation." He said his eyes twinkling madly.

Lucius Malfoy was _not_ happy.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$

Harry stood looking down at Ginny Weasley's body in abstract fascination for a long while before his eyes caught sight of the worn diary she was clutching to her chest.

"TOM!" He cried out rushing forward. The moment his hands touched the diary he felt the world come back to him. He shivered slightly in horror at what had happened, what he'd done- he nearly threw the diary away.

"Harry." He jumped at the sound of the voice before slowly looking up.

"Tom?" He breathed tilting his head to the side in confusion. "But it can't be you're-" Tom smirked causing Harry to still. Something about that smirk... Tom lifted Ginny Weasley's wand and began drawing in the air.

"I had intended to come back using this girls body." He said conversationally. Harry watched in horror as the green letters spelling Tom's name began to re-arrange.

"I am Lord-" His breath caught in his throat. "Lord Voldemort." He whispered stumbling back. Tom's smirk fell.

"I won't hurt you Harry, we...we are so alike you and I- no, I won't betray your trust just as I know you won't betray mine." He said grimly. Harry became suspicious.

"Lord Voldemort trusts no-one." He said knowingly. Tom frowned and nodded.

"Lord Voldemort trusts people only as far as he can manipulate them." Tom said softly. "But you- you are different, I cannot ignore your potential, nor can I ignore the similarities between us." He said a curious glint in his eyes. Harry stared at the boy cautiously. He'd told Tom everything, Tom could ruin him if he wanted to.

"What do you want?" He asked trembling. Tom took a step forward and Harry flinched reflexively before teetering slightly his balance severely impaired by the potions in his system. When he finally managed to right himself Tom was staring at him knowingly.

"She told me what happened after she took my diary away from you." Tom said frowning. Harry shivered in memory and reflexively clutched the diary closer. "I needed to talk to you." Tom continued seriously. Harry regarded the other boy for a long moment before nodding.

"What do you need?" He said knowing that there was no way out of this. Tom grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay just so you know I haven't forgotten you. This is the last chapter for book 2 yay! However, I want to catch up a bit before I start updating Book 3 The Search Begins as I have finally decided to name it so I am going to give myself a two week grace period before updating the first chapter. I have been working on book four the last few days when I've had the chance but I feel like I'm treading an uphill slope at the moment because I've had to fix a few things and adjust my plot. Thank you to those that have been entirely faithful readers I do apologize for making you wait and I hope you enjoy this shot but much needed end to book two!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

Chapter 17

_The End of a Year, _

_The Beginning of an Era_

Severus woke slowly his eyes itchy and dry for a moment before he could blink away the sleep. Cautiously he sat up wincing at the ache in his bones, he wasn't getting younger and sleeping in the hospital wing chairs was no joy to his spine. Yawning he turned his eyes towards the bed where Harry had been sleeping for the last week and froze. Harry...was gone!

He flew up out of his chair in an instant and was running through the halls before he could think about where he was going. His legs of course carried him to the place he usually went in an emergency- the headmaster's office. He nearly rolled his eyes and turned around, but the gargoyle opened. Perhaps he would alert Lucius, the man could have his workers on the look out for Harry... his decision made he climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the top and swung the door open.

Harry looked up from where he sat clutching the diary to his chest as the adults argued and wept and made a generally dramatic scene. Ginny was still 'missing' though Harry knew for a fact that she was quite dead in the Chamber, and he'd been found by one of Lucius' workers as he was trying to sneak back into the infirmary. The worker of course demanded that he follow them up to the headmaster's office to explain himself. Of course one look at Harry clutching the diary appearing alert and aware caused quite a riot- leaving him here, comfortably watching the chaos he and Tom had caused.

"Harry?" He glanced up at the new arrival and winced slightly at Severus' haggard appearance.

"Hi Severus." he said. Suddenly the noise in the room died down and people turned to look at him with wide eyes. Severus let out a breath of relief and sagged against the door frame.

"Merlin what am I to do with you?" He said letting out a shaky, slightly hysterical laugh. Harry slumped forward slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling suddenly small. Severus shook his head and stumbled forward hesitating before reaching out and tugging him into an embrace.

"We'll work on this Harry don't give up." Severus whispered. Harry swallowed thickly and clutched the diary to his chest. If only Severus knew.

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&^

The next day it was announced that Hogwarts would be closed early and the students sent home, Harry didn't object this time. Tom had plans for him, for the summer, and he'd wanted the school year to end early so that Harry could begin his first task- searching for the dark lord. Tom seemed to think that something was wrong for his other part to be missing still but was unwilling to make a move until he was certain. Absorbing Ginny Weasley's life force had given him the ability to become corporal again but only for short periods of time so Harry was to carry the diary around as they searched.

_I won't make you do this for free you know, I'll teach you everything you could ever want to know._

He'd assured one day. Harry snorted.

_At what cost Tom?_

Tom didn't answer him and Harry knew that Tom probably _couldn't _make promises at this point so he decided to simply go along with it. After all it appeared that he had some sort of attachment to Tom and it terrified him to think that he might find himself in the state he'd been in during those few days when Ginny had stolen the diary from him. Something was wrong for him to have such a connection and he knew it, after all Ginny had been using the diary for far longer than him and she hadn't shown any adverse effects after he'd taken it from the bathroom. It was something he would have to research once he returned to his apartments.

Sighing heavily he pressed his face up against the cool glass watching the scenery go by.

"Harry?" Draco said hesitantly. Apparently Harry had _really_ scared the other Slytherins, he apparently tore the dorms to shreds and hurt several people rather seriously before Severus was able to drug him into oblivion. The worst part was that Harry didn't remember a moment of it.

"Yeah?" He said tiredly. Draco especially looked worried but Harry knew the boy enough to know that Draco was actually worried _for_ him this time. He smiled slightly. "I'll be alright Draco." He assured before leaning back in the velvet cushioning of their compartment. The Hogwarts Express chugged neatly along its tracks unaffected by the changes in her charges. He sighed heavily feeling oddly worn, his only consolation was that he wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys this time. His eyes snapped open at the thought.

Of course.

He still owed Petunia a rather painful death didn't he...

A slow smile formed on his lips.

Perhaps this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooooo out there! Well I have not as of yet been deleted from fan fiction net so I suppose that's a good thing though I'm not sure when these blasted sweeps will end! I will stay as long as I am welcome though and if that fails then I will simply have to update elsewhere! Anyway, on to book three! I was going to entitle it Book 3 The Search Begins buuuuut that title frankly sucked. Sooo as cliche as it is I'm re-naming book three as Book: 3 Something Wicked This Way Comes  which I liked much better. I do not yet have a cover for it but I will work on it no worries and I will be posting the first chapter tonight!**

**A short update on Book 4? Well, it's dragging because I'm having some difficulty with the time line but I wanted to do it right so I'm going with my instincts and letting my muse guide me which will keep me from second guessing myself. I'm about a hundred pages in and since my summer break begins tomorrow I hope to be able to sit here in my favorite chair for hours and simply write, which is something that as of late I have been unable to do. I'll keep you all updated!  
><strong>


End file.
